For the Love of Her
by Angelus Erreare
Summary: Shin Megami Tensei: DDS2 Digital Devil Saga When vows are unmet and desires unfulfilled, infidelity sets in. Pairing: Serph x Argilla x Heat. Warning: AU, LEMON. Based on the AI Model.
1. Prologue: She

For the Love of Her

By: Angelus Erreare

A/N: This is my second fic and is a tad bit lengthier than the first (Revelation). This will be a SERPH x ARGILLA x HEAT.

WARNING: The story will be completely AU (somewhat loosely based on the real Serph, Argilla and Heat and not the AI models), there will be EXTREME OOC and LEMONS (non graphic).

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters depicted here. I am very well aware that Heat had a sister but I didn't know her name, so, I made one up. The only character of mine is Heat's sister and Argilla's mother. The rest belong to ATLUS.

Prologue: She

She was the wife of Dr. Serph Sheffield. She was a nurse at the Karma City Memorial Hospital. She was a faithful and loving wife and a true friend. She was the woman with an unusual pink hair and whom everyone regarded to be a rare beauty. She was Mrs. Argilla Sheffield.

Argilla's thoughts carried her to a distant memory as she looked at the flying birds in the sky from her windowsill. It was another working day for her at the hospital. Not that she minded her work; on the contrary. She enjoyed and felt a certain amount of pride from her work. It gave her a sense of worth and sense individualization from her husband. Her husband was a man of science who contributed immensely to the prosperity of Karma City and humanity in general. She loved and adored her husband. She wanted nothing more than to please him and him only; to wake up next to him every morning for the rest of her life; to cook for him and clean up after him; to be the mother of his children.

'Why did it turn out like this?' Argilla thought sadly as a heavy sigh escaped her lips.

She wasn't happy.

No, he did not abuse her. No, he didn't abandon her. And no, he wasn't cheating on her either. He had other priorities than her. He always had his head up in the clouds and saw nothing but his dreams and projects. He never saw her. He never saw how devoted she was to him. He never saw how she tried to please him. He never saw how she cleaned up after him; he never saw nor heard how many times she had told him that she wanted a family.

Nothing. He saw nothing. He did nothing.

Argilla bit her lip as her mind nagged her to come to terms with the situation of her married life. What situation? That they were falling apart. That he doesn't want this life.

'Stop it…' she held her head in her hands, shaking her face left and right, shutting her eyes tight in hopes of warding the painful thoughts from her mind. And yet, even if the thought would somehow disappear, it will be sure to return and haunt her once again.

She knew that she had to act, but what could she do if he barricaded himself from her? What could she do if he doesn't want to hear any of her ramblings? Ramblings? Yes, they were all ramblings to Serph; idle banter, mindless babble. They were anything but important of his time and so dismissed them and his wife without further ado.


	2. Reminisce

A/N: For Warning and Disclaimer, refer back to PROLOGUE.

Chapter 1: Reminisce

It was their anniversary. She had thought that it was the perfect opportunity to reach out to him. How wrong she was. She could still remember his words, his eyes and that dull but painful feeling in her gut.

Flashback

_It was their third year anniversary. She had planned a lot and had followed through her plan in order to make this occasion memorable. She had cooked his favorite dinner, steamed lobster. She had made everything perfect and just the way he liked it. She was wearing a simple black dress with thin straps that hung perfectly on her curves. Her hair was in their usual Chinese buns. Serph loved this look for her. He said that it always made her look cute and inviting. _

_She had prepared the dining room with impeccable scrutiny and had even purchased a present for him. It was a simple silver band. It was plain and masculine; she knew that Serph wasn't interested in highly designed and intricately engraved jewelry. He claimed that it made him (should he wear it) "fruity". Argilla laughed at that. Serph always had a quirky sense of humor. But he changed over the past two years. Argilla shook her head again. This was their anniversary; she shouldn't think ill of her husband, most especially at this particular occasion._

_All was well. All was ready. And all she needed to do now is to wait for him. _

_She expected him to arrive later in the evening. His work often left him with little time to unwind and at times, he didn't come home at all. She bit her lip hoping that this would be different. Her heart raced as she heard the doorknob turn. He was home. _

_She sat up expectantly and walked towards the door. The door turned open to reveal her husband who had an upset look on his face. 'Work…' she thought sadly. She walked up to him, "Hey honey…" she tiptoed, wrapped her arms around him and kissed him lightly on the cheek. Serph didn't even notice that she was standing there until he felt her warm lips on his cheek. He wasn't in the mood however. 'Those bastards won't get away with that!' he thought angrily. _

"_What's wrong?" Argilla asked worriedly when he didn't respond to her touches and her words. Serph looked at her indifferently, "Nothing." He detached her arms from him and went straight to their bedroom without even looking into the dinner that she had labored to prepare. Argilla blinked her eyes rapidly in order to stop any tears that threatened to spill, 'He's just tired that's all.' _

_She proceeded to their bedroom in hopes of reminding him of their anniversary and maybe coax him into dinner. Argilla didn't expect an anniversary present from him. With his line of work, she lived comfortably and had no complaints. He was a great provider, just a tad bit forgetful. _

_She saw him by their window, sitting in the dark and having a faraway look on his face. She stood by the doorway, thinking of the words to say. She knew that he was upset, and the slightest thing could set him off, but tonight was their anniversary. That had to count for something, right? _

"_Serph…?" _

"_Hn…" _

"_Umm…" she stammered, "w-would you like some dinner?" _

_He didn't reply and she tried again, "I-I made your favorite…come on, it'll be fu-"_

_She never got to finish her sentence as he turned in her direction, locking her in his menacing eyes, "I don't care what the hell you cooked all right?!" he bellowed, "I'm goddamn tired right now, you understand?! So just get out of my face and leave me alone!" _

_Argilla stood frozen at her spot. She had never heard him like this before. Argilla did as she was told and ran out of the house. She got in her car and drove off. She didn't know where she was going or what she was going to do. But, wherever it may be and whatever she might do, it was sure a lot better than staying with him. _

End Flashback

xxxxx

She squeezed her eyes shut; trying to force the painful memories from her head. It was when the bar attendant put a hand on her shoulder asking if she was alright did she remember that she was at a bar, having a glass of scotch. Argilla didn't drink but this provided an excellent opportunity for her to explore the_ other_ pleasures of life.

'It's okay…He didn't mean it…he was just tired…' Her mind justified Serph's behavior and she tired to compose herself. But it was at that time, she felt something in her break; her heart.

She had had only two glasses of wine but she decided that it was one too many. She left for the lavatory to see herself in the mirror and get cleaned up. As she looked at her reflection and saw herself flushed on the cheeks from alcohol, her hair in disarray, she knew that it only reflected her soul. She was as wrecked in her soul as she was outside. She broke down into tears.

xxxxx

After getting cleaned up, she prepared to leave the bar. At was close to midnight and she needed to go home. She dreaded the thought. He wasn't ready to see her and she was as sure as hell not ready to see him. But she had no choice. After all, who would clean up after him?

She sighed.

As she turned the knob of the door, she accidentally bumped into something; something or someone.

"I beg your pardon sir…" she trailed off absentmindedly.

"Argilla? Is that you?" the voice asked.

Argilla blinked and stared at the man she bumped into, "Dr. O'Brien?"

"Is that how you treat an old college buddy? Hey, we're not at the hospital now you know? It's Heat remember?"

Argilla blushed; she didn't like being reminded of these things, "Right. Well, it was nice seeing you but I need to go. Goodbye."

Heat grabbed her wrist gently, "Wait! I just got here! You have to go?" Argilla's eyes trailed from his hand gripping her tiny wrist to his blood-red eyes, gazing at her, "Well, yes, you see, it's kind of late and uh, my husband…"

"Right…" Heat thought, disappointed. She was married. He always forgot that about her. Married huh? Then what was she doing here? "Are you all by yourself?" he suddenly asked. Argilla blushed; she knew where this was going. When one really thought about it, it was kind of awkward being at a bar, close to midnight without an escort, a married woman at that!

"Well yes…I am. I just needed some air you know?" she lied. 'No it's not a lie, it's a half-truth.' she defended herself internally.

"Uh-huh", Heat uttered, unconvinced, "Where's your husband? Why isn't he with you?"

"Serph? Well, he's having a late night again and I was alone at home and I got bored so I…"

"So there! He's not a home and you're bored! Come on, let's have a drink. It's not everyday I get to hang out with you anyway."

She smiled. Dr. O'Brien, erm, Heat, had always been very sweet. He was one of the youngest senior doctors of the hospital. He was almost the same age as Serph, Argilla mused. Serph, being the chief scientist of the Karma Society at such an early age, easily made him a genius. Heat probably was one too.

Argilla didn't know much about Heat anymore; not really. She knew him, back when they were in college, when taking some of their electives together. They were really ecstatic when they knew that they would be working together at the hospital some five years ago. They had been interns then. They had a lot of fun; they spent a lot of time together, barhopping, having picnics, going to malls and just generally hanging out and having fun. But that was five years ago.

So much has happened to both of them that gradually, they began to slip away from each other, drifting farther and farther away from one another as the months rolled by. They didn't even notice where the time had gone. And now suddenly, they entered each other's lives again, as a senior doctor and a senior nurse. Heat had just received his promotion six months prior and she had only seen him then. Before that, he had been working at another hospital, having been transferred there. But as she saw him again, she knew that everything changed. Maybe it was natural, who knew? She didn't bother to reminisce and just went on with her work and he, his.

"So what do you think?" he asked, flashing his smile.

"Well…I don't know…" she hesitated.

"Oh come on…Please…Pretty please?" he pouted, using his infamous puppy-dog routine. As she laughed at his face, he knew that he had succeeded.

"Great! Just one drink; I promise. Just for old time's sake! My treat."

The pair had gotten their own table and Argilla just ordered a Margarita; nothing too strong.

"So, how have you been?" Argilla asked, genuinely curious.

"Great I guess. I got my dream job."

"So, when do you plan to settle down? You're not getting any younger!" she laughed.

Heat feigned hurt, "Hey! But I'm still cute right?"

She nodded, smiling, and took a sip of her drink. Heat regarded her beauty as he always had. He always had a soft spot for her. Back then, he used to think that women were a bother and a hindrance; it was best to keep them at bay. But, his perspective changed when he met her. She grew on him. He knew that his feelings were growing and that he needed to conceal them. So, he did. But, as he continued to spend time with her, all those years, he found it all the more difficult to mask them. He had himself assigned in various charity organizations and eventually got himself transferred to the Lokapala City Hospital. He hadn't seen her since. That was four years ago.

He was convinced that distance would slowly kill any affection that he harbored towards her; and it did. The only thing that he didn't count on was the return of those feelings as he saw her once again. That was why he insisted to have a separate shift from her after he got promoted. He didn't want a relationship. He was not a one-woman man after all. He didn't want to tarnish whatever relationship he had with her. And he was sure as hell that he would do just that should she learn of the truth.

"So, how's married life? I heard that you bagged _the _Serph Sheffield." Heat grinned.

Argilla blushed, "I _married _him; I didn't _bag_ him!" she chuckled, "and anyway, life's great."

"That's good to hear. So, when do I meet this husband of yours? You must be proud of him."

"What?"

"Well, you know, Serph Sheffield is well-known; as far as scientists, physicists and doctors go. The man's a genius."

"I don't know about that…I just love him regardless of all that."

Heat grinned again, her answer shattering any hopes of his desire to be with her, 'Heh…I knew it. Well, too bad for me!' he thought. He was in love, but he didn't want to be; hence, her answer was another incentive for him to give his feelings up; his _unwanted _feelings.

The two spent the next hour talking about what had happened in their lives. Argilla hadn't felt so happy and invigorated in two years. Suddenly, she knew that it was time to say farewell. She needed to get home and it was getting late.

"Well, I gotta go Heat. I'll see you tomorrow." she grinned.

"Sure thing Argi!"

Argi; she hadn't heard that nickname in a long time. Heat called her that during their college days. She suddenly realized that she missed Heat. She missed all those times that they spent together; he was practically her best friend! Well, given her present situation, a friend was probably what she needed right now.

"See you!"

As she began to walk out through the door, Heat ran after her, "Wait! It's late; do you want me to take you home?"

Argilla stopped in her tracks, "What? No, it's okay. You just enjoy your drink. I'll be ok."

Heat grinned as he laid cash on the table; he made up his mind, "Be that as it may, I can't let you get home all by yourself. It's pretty late. Come on, I'll give you a lift."

She hesitated for a while before giving in to his persuasion. She knew as well as he, that he was right. She left her car where it was and rode with Heat instead. She had more to drink than he did anyway.

xxxxx

The car came to a halt in front of her house and she pinched his cheek, "Thanks Heat! See ya!" and with that, she hopped out of his car and walked towards her porch. Heat watched her as she reached her home and drove away with thoughts of only her.

xxxxx

'She hasn't changed much,' thought Heat as he sped through the roads of the city. As much as he shouted at himself, images of her refused to leave his mind. Everywhere he looked, he saw her. He saw her smiling face, her pouting face, her blushing face…her seductive grin and wink, 'Ooookkk, I think I had too much to drink…' he warned himself.

He reached his condo and lain himself on his couch. As soon as he closed his eyes, he saw only images of her. He forced himself to open his eyes again, "This is getting weird; weird and annoying. Argi is a _friend_," he convinced himself, "A _married friend._"

'Yeah…married. Probably to a jerk too.' his inner voice interjected.

"Hey! Who asked you?" Heat yelled at his inner self.

He groaned in frustration as he realized that he had just been talking and yelling at himself, "I think I'm going crazy!" He massaged his temples and closed his eyes.

"But still…I kinda miss Argi…"

xxxxx

When Argilla had entered the house that she shared with Serph, she noticed that everything was just as she left it. The dinner was untouched, unchanged except for the candles that had melted and died. She sighed; he didn't even touch it. He was probably out of the house too, she mused. She quickly cleared the table and put the dishes in the dishwasher.

She made her way into the bedroom and she saw him fast asleep. Her heart sank at what she saw. She loved him; but his image only hurt her and she wasn't ready to see him. Well, the only difference now was that Serph was asleep and he was quiet. With that consolation, Argilla tiptoed over to her closet and changed into her black nightgown. As she neared their bed, she hesitated to get on it, 'Maybe he'd prefer being alone tonight…'

She continued to gaze at him until his voice roused her from her contemplation, "Are you going to stand there all night or are you going to get in?"

"Oh! You're awake?" Argilla blinked.

"I've been awake ever since you came in. The light coming from the hall woke me." he drawled. Argilla hated that tone. It undermined her and insulted her. But she could say nothing.

"I'm sorry…"

"I don't care. Just get to bed and turn off that light."

"Okay…"

She did as she was told and buried herself under the covers, careful not to move, thinking that the slightest movement would make Serph angrier than he already was. She occupied her side of the bed, making it a point to be as far away from him as possible, not that he'd notice or care anyway.

"By the way, where were you?"

Argilla snapped her eyes open. Right. Where was she? She couldn't tell him that she had just spent the previous hour having a drink, at a bar, with a male. A friend granted, but a male friend nonetheless. Serph wasn't the jealous type, but he was the proud type. She knew that if she disclosed her activity with Heat, he'd go berserk. Not because he was jealous, but because he would consider it as an indiscretion on her part; an indiscretion that could prove dire for his reputation.

"I went to my sister's…" she lied.

Serph quirked an eyebrow, unconvinced; too bad Argilla couldn't see that in the dark.

"You went to Sera's?"

"Yes…"

Serph knew she was lying; Sera lived in Muladhara. There was no way she could have gone to her. It would mean driving at least half an hour. Sure, she could have been there, but the chances were slim. But he didn't want to bother with her trivial, emotional tantrums. He had better things to think about.

"I see…"

When he shifted his weight on his side, his back facing her, she knew that he had dismissed her and the conversation was over.

Argilla bit her bottom lip as hard as she could, trying her best to stop the ache in her heart. Serph had changed so much. Where had the man she married, gone?

Thoughts of him drifted into her dreams as she fell asleep.

xxxxx


	3. Closer

A/N: For Warning and Disclaimer, refer back to PROLOGUE.

Chapter 2: Closer

It had been three days since she bumped into Heat at the bar. She and Serph still weren't talking. Argilla laughed; she found it ironic really. Here she was, married to a man with whom she promised to share the rest of her life and yet, the air around them seemed so awkward and aloof that neither wanted to be in the presence of the other. It was ironic indeed.

Argilla, wanting to relieve herself of this tension, focused instead on her duty. Normally, she was in the morning shift, but lately, many accidents had been happening due changes in the weather conditions. Many people were getting hurt; the number of car accidents rose and many people fell sick due to the said weather conditions, hence, she was requested to report for the evening shift as well.

It was now 9:30 PM, and she had just been assisting a doctor for the resuscitation of a patient who had a heart attack. The moments were very hectic and crucial to the patient's survival. But it was too late for him; they had lost him. Argilla sighed at the memory. That was probably one of the moments that she hated from her job. They all knew that death was a part of life, all the medical students and staff knew that; but no matter how many times she'd seen it, she still couldn't get over the feeling of inadequacy in her part. She had always felt that she still could have done something, anything, to save the patient's life.

"Hey, stop being so glum, chum." a cheery voice said. Argilla, slightly startled, turned to the direction of the voice, "Hey Heat."

"Hey there yourself. What's up? It looks as if you've just lost a patient!" he laughed, not realizing the weight of his own joke. She looked sadly up at him and he frowned, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

Heat took the empty space beside her and wrapped an arm around her, "Hey, remember med school? Look, you can't save everyone that walks in here Argi. You gotta stop feeling guilty. It was his or her time to go. Death is part of life, you know that."

She sighed; she knew he was right, but even knowing that did little to dispel her feeling.

"I know."

Heat smiled and then turned his attention to his watch, "Well, I gotta go. I still have work to do you know."

Argilla smiled at him, "Go ahead, my shift's almost over anyway. I got to get home. Take care Heat!"

Heat's voice stopped her in her tracks, "Hey wait! If you want we could have a get together tomorrow. You know, just like old times."

His eyes beamed with hope that she would say yes. Then, she remembered Serph. Her heart sank at the thought of him and so, she accepted Heat's proposal. He would keep her mind off of Serph for a while.

"Sure! I'd love to!"

"Great. Let's have a cup of coffee, for lunch, what do you say?"

"Sure thing. See you tomorrow!"

Argilla waved goodbye and made her way towards the women's locker rooms.

xxxxx

Argilla arrived at home when she received a message from Serph. He was coming home. Argilla quickly prepared dinner.

He arrived half an hour after she received his message. Argilla turned uneasy eyes on him, apprehension taking over her body, "Hey honey…"

"Hn…" he muttered.

xxxxx

The dinner table was silent, with only the sound of the fork and spoon clashing with the plate being heard. Argilla could practically choke under the tremendous amount of tension between them. So, she decided to try a conversation.

"So, how's work?"

Serph, who had been detached from that world from the beginning of dinner, was brought back to the present reality with her question. He found it irritating for some reason. To him, the question "how was your day" was stupid and pointless. Couldn't she see that he was upset? How brainless could she be?

He stared at her and rolled his eyes, "Do I look like I want to talk about my work? And with you of all people?"

She cast her head down, mortified and hurt from his harsh words. Everything she did was all wrong. Why? She didn't know and from the way he had been speaking to her, his tone of voice and his choice of words, she didn't want to know.

"Huh. There you go," he drawled, making it a point for her to know that he didn't consider her bright enough to even grasp the concept of what he did. She couldn't take it anymore. She stood up abruptly, with her dishes in each hand and left for the kitchen, not sparing him a second glance.

Serph knew he had hurt her. He felt guilty for what he had done. He knew that he had changed. Actually, the change had been so gradual that he didn't notice it at the beginning. But, after their anniversary, when Argilla had run out on him and didn't come back until after midnight, he knew that he had been acting like a bastard towards her. It disturbed him. But what disturbed him further was that he could have sworn that she was lying to him that night when she told him about where she had gone the previous hours. He also knew that he had gone too far when he insulted her intelligence, but he just couldn't help it, he justified. She knew he was upset and yet she still prodded in places that didn't concern her. She provoked him and his response, he mused, was natural.

Wanting to put his mental conflicts concerning Argilla aside, he left the table, having suddenly lost his appetite and decided to retire for the night.

xxxxx

Argilla stood by the kitchen sink, staring absentmindedly on the metal in front of her. Serph was harsh; very harsh. She wasn't crying but she felt hurt all the same. She felt her face droop as she pitied herself. How did she end up in this situation?

The sudden buzz of her cell-phone in her pocket jerked her back to reality. She fumbled for it in her pocket and looked at the number. It was Heat.

"Heat!" she half-squealed with delight and half with relief upon hearing his voice.

"_Hey Argi! What's up? I just wanted to remind you of our plans for tomorrow. Don't forget okay?" _

Unbeknownst to Argilla, Serph had gotten up for a glass of water when he saw her facing the wall, having a conversation with someone on her phone. He was surprised though when he heard her say the word "heat".

'Heat? Who was in heat? What was in heat?' he thought curiously.

Argilla smiled, unaware of the presence gazing steadily at her, "Don't worry. I won't forget. I'm not an old woman you know. Besides, I'll see you tomorrow anyway…okay…Goodnight and thanks for the call. I really appreciate it…"

'Really appreciate it?' Serph asked, his eyebrow elevated, 'Who the hell is she talking to? And at this late hour?'

"Bye…" she was still smiling, pushing the cancel button and turning around. Her smile faded quickly as she came face to face with her husband, who had an irritated expression on his face, "Who was that?" he asked calmly, but his silver piercing eyes warned her that if she lied, he'd know.

She stared at him like a deer in headlights, "…No one…"

His face hardened and she stammered, "Just one of the girls from the hospital…They wanted to…t-to go out t-tomorrow for a cup of coffee…"

Serph continued to stare at her, his eyes seemed to look into her soul and she felt disturbed and scared. She forced her legs to move and to pass by him, "Excuse me, I think I'll go to bed…"

She gasped as he gripped her by the arm and spun her around to meet his eyes, "Are you hiding something from me?"

Her lips trembled and she felt frozen with fear. His grip on her tightened and she gasped again, "Serph, you're hurting me!"

He pulled her closer to him until their faces were only inches apart, and whispered darkly, "You better not be lying to me Argilla."

And with that, he shoved her away and walked out of the kitchen with his glass of water, leaving Argilla petrified on the spot. She glanced at her arm where he had gripped and saw that it was beginning to bruise. She bit her lip and followed suit into the bedroom.

xxxxx

Her shift came to an end at such a fast rate that Argilla didn't even notice. It was 11:45 AM and her shift would end at midday. She headed for the locker rooms and changed into her casual outfit. It was a warm sunny day at Karma City and so she decided to wear a casual pink dress with thin straps, a form that clung to her figure nicely; not too tight and not too loose. The dress was just above her knees and had designs of sakura flowers on it. She loved this dress; it made her feel warm and comfortable. She also loved the color pink.

As she was coming out from her locker, her cell phone rang and she discovered that it was Heat.

"_Hey Argi! All set?"_ he asked enthusiastically.

Argilla chuckled, "Yup! I'm ready. Where are you?"

"_I'm at the parking lot. I'll be at the main entrance in two minutes." _

"Okay. I'll be there in a minute. See ya!"

Heat arrived as soon as he said he would. Argilla smiled at him and hopped into the car, unaware of the stares that the pair had been getting. People at the hospital had noticed that nurse Argilla and Dr. Heat O'Brien had been getting quite close. They could be easily seen talking and walking together every chance they got. Of course, they were probably just friends, some people would think, but others would create stories and rumors to satisfy their own fantasy and come to the conclusion that the two were having an affair.

Heat and Argilla had arrived at the Maribel Café and took their seats. The table that they had chosen was by the window. Heat fixed his eyes on the woman in front of him. He couldn't help it; it was as if she had hypnotized him into gazing at her. She had become more beautiful each time he saw her. He could have stared at her some more if she didn't flick her fingers in front of his face, "Heat? Hello? Anyone home?"

Heat blinked several times, "I'm sorry…what?" he asked, his mind blank.

Argilla chuckled, "That's exactly the problem, you don't know. It's like you were in a trance. For a while there, I was getting worried; I was worried that I had something on my face, or had something stuck to my teeth that you couldn't stop staring at me!"

Heat's smile widened; he always loved that about her. She was a woman who accepted her faults; down to earth and wasn't at all peculiar about sharing her delicate moments with her friends. If it were some other woman; she would have been beside herself with self-consciousness. He hated clingy women; they were just too weird for his tastes, but Argilla was different; she had a fiery spirit, she was beautiful, sharp-witted and had a sense of humor. She was perfect. _Yeah, perfect for Serph Sheffield…_

Heat immediately gritted his teeth in frustration as he again heard that annoying voice inside his head. He hated that voice; it always brought to the surface whatever it was that he fought so hard to repress or suppress. And one of those things was his _unwanted_ feelings for his friend.

"Heat, what's wrong?"

"Huh?" Heat asked, again, dumbfounded.

"Okay, you're now officially freaking me out! You just zoned out! Are you alright?"

Heat smiled, her voice had shut up that annoying little voice inside his head, "I'm fine Argi! So, what'll you have?"

Argilla looked into her menu and Heat into his. Argilla bit her bottom lip as she contemplated about what to order. Unbeknownst to her, Heat had caught a glimpse of her from his menu and ended up staring again. 'She looks so cute when she does that…so cute and so…inviting. Her lips are so…Oh my God. I shouldn't be thinking like this! I'm such a pervert!' he mentally scolded himself and looked back into his menu. Just then, the waitress came, "Good afternoon ma'am," she nodded at Argilla and then to Heat, "and to you too sir. So, are you ready to order?"

Argilla smiled warmly at her, "I'll just have a latte and a croissant. What about you Heat?"

"I'll have the same."

Argilla quirked an eyebrow at him, and he smirked, "I'm on a diet."

"Whatever." she said, rolling her eyes at him playfully.

The waitress smiled and left them to themselves.

"So, Argi. How's married life?" he asked offhandedly.

"Didn't you already ask me that?" she replied, slightly turning pale at the mention of her marriage.

"Yeah well, you really didn't give me a good answer." he said honestly and without hesitation.

"How good do you want it to be?" she asked curiously.

He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, "As good as you can get it to be…"

"Pig…!" she muttered to him, suppressing a playful laugh from her lips.

"I jest, I jest!" he laughed; his voice ringing with pure humor.

"Well, married life is good. It has it ups and downs, and sometimes," she cast her face down and stared at the table cloth, and continued at a low tone, "sometimes, you just wonder if it's worth it. If the relationship with your husband is worth the hurt you're suffering…"

Heat's face hardened. He knew there was something going on with Argilla and her husband; something very wrong. In fact, he suspected this ever since that night at the bar. Argilla wasn't the type of girl who would drink alone at a bar, close to midnight. And now that he recalled it; he suspected that she had been crying. He could have sworn that he saw the dried tear trails on her cheeks. He also remembered noticing how puffy her eyes were; but at the time, he just dismissed them, thinking that she just didn't have any sleep. But, from the way she was talking now, low, sullen and obviously sad, he had confirmed his suspicion.

"Argi? What's wrong? Did…did you have a fight with Serph?" he asked, concerned.

Argilla balled her hands into fists, determined not to involve Heat in her situation. Her situation with Serph, she deemed, was something that she could handle. She didn't want her friends caught up with them; especially Heat. She didn't want him to pity her; pity was the last thing she needed right now.

"What…? No…we…we're fine."

Heat said nothing and noted how she stiffened when he mentioned her husband's name. He wanted to help her in any way that he could; but he knew that no one could help anyone else if that someone else didn't wish to be helped. So, as much as he wanted to pursue that matter, he knew that he shouldn't. He didn't have the right to ask that of her and so, he let it slide.

"Okay Argi. I believe you!" he said cheerfully.

Argilla smiled and looked into his fiery ruby eyes, "Good!"

Heat reached for her hand, which was on the table and grasped it in his, tightly, "I understand if you don't want to talk about it Argilla," he said in a serious tone, "But…should you ever need to, I'll be here…"

Argilla cast her face down again and whispered, "Thank you for understanding Heat…"

The tense and melancholy aura around them dissipated when the waitress returned with their orders. The two resumed their cheery conversation, putting aside all that concerned Serph Sheffield.

xxxxx

The two walked together through the hallways of the hospital, having just returned from their short break. Argilla stopped in her tracks, "Well, this is where we part ways captain! I'll see you later."

"Sure thing Argi. Take care of yourself."

And with that, the two parted-Argilla going towards the women's lockers while Heat towards the men's. As Argilla opened her locker and took out her uniform, she couldn't help but overhear a conversation between her fellow nurses. They were in front of the lockers behind hers, hence they couldn't see her. And judging about how adamant they were about their conversation, they didn't even notice that she had entered the room.

"Really? But he's just too cute!" one said

"I know! Can you believe it? I guess she just isn't satisfied with one man huh?"

"Where did you hear this anyway…?"

"Can't say…Everyone knows it you know! They're so obvious…"

"What about the policy in intra-office dating?"

"Well, obviously, they don't care about it…"

Argilla raised her eyebrow; their conversation had piqued her interest. From what she could deduce, it seemed that they were speaking of a man and a woman who both worked for the hospital and who were having an affair. But, what made it all the more interesting was that, the woman seemed to be already involved with someone else. Argilla bit her bottom lip; come to think of it, the profile sort of fit her.

"Poor Dr. O'Brien…"

'Heat…?' Argilla thought worriedly.

"Nurse Sheffield sure has it easy…I mean, having Dr. Serph Sheffield for a husband and then Dr. O'Brien as a lover…wow! It's my dream come true."

"Dream? Are you crazy!? If I was married to Dr. Sheffield, I'd never cheat on him!" the nurse scowled and continued, "That woman is just a slut!"

Argilla put her hands to her mouth and muffled a gasp; the entire hospital staff thought that Argilla and Heat were having an affair. She stumbled backwards and headed for the door.

"What was that?"

"Probably nothing."

xxxxx

'Slut…So the entire staff thinks of me as a slut…? Oh my God….' Argilla shut herself up in one of the empty hospital rooms in order to gather her thoughts and regain her breath. It just wasn't fair. She hasn't done anything and the whole world had already judged and labeled her as a slut. She just wanted to spend some time with her close friend, but they automatically made it into something it wasn't.

Argilla felt her eyes water and her face burn with anger and sadness, 'What would Serph think if he finds out…?' she thought worriedly. Oh, she almost forgot. Serph. She wasn't just some man's wife; she was Serph Sheffield's wife. Her eyes went wide with the realization of the magnitude of this issue's sensitivity. Serph would be ruined if word got out. She would bring shame to him and she could never again regain the trust that he had placed in her. It was then that she finally broke down; quietly sobbing.

She had to stop seeing Heat. She knew that it would hurt; it would be like killing a part of herself. She also knew that it couldn't be helped; it was a simple yet difficult choice to make. She had to choose between Heat and her husband as well as his reputation and hers. She decided that she would stay away from Heat for a while.

xxxxx

Argilla had hoped that she wouldn't see Heat again for the rest of the day, but she had accidentally bumped into him in her way to the main gates. She, having finished her shift, had decided to go home. It was already five in the afternoon and Serph had left a message in her office that he was coming home at seven that evening.

"Hey Argi! Going home?" Heat asked, smiling.

Argilla, now feeling quite conscious, looked around momentarily and noticed that quite a few of her fellow nurses were staring in their general direction. But, when she had met their eyes, they abruptly turned away and resumed their business.

'At least, they had the decency to do _that._' Argilla thought with a frown.

"Earth to Argi! Come in Argi!" Heat joked, waving a hand in front of her eyes. Argilla blinked, "Oh! I'm sorry. What?"

"I asked if you were going home."

"Oh. Well, yes, I am. I need to go home."

"Do you need a lift?"

"No!" Her sudden reply had thrown Heat off guard; it was as if she had been afraid of something, "I mean, no. Thanks. I can manage. Besides, I wouldn't want to keep you."

Heat didn't like the sudden change in Argilla's behavior. Earlier she had been so at ease with him, but now, she seemed so awkward just to be with him. 'Was it something I said? Did I come on too strong?' Heat asked himself, slightly hurt.

"Well, I'll see you around Heat…" and not giving Heat a chance to reply, Argilla had already turned her back on him and left.

xxxxx


	4. Sin

A/N: There is a NONCON LEMON here. For Disclaimer, refer back to PROLOGUE

Chapter 3: Sin

Argilla lay on their bed that night, thinking of Heat. It had been a full week now that she had broken off her contact with Heat. She had gone totally out of her way to just avoid him. Heat had been resilient though. He tried waiting for her after her shifts ended but she managed to slip past him by stammering an incoherent excuse and dashing through the nearest door. He had tried calling her at her cell phone but it was a problem that was easily remedied; she switched off her phone. It was just a good thing that he didn't know her residence number. But, he did know where she lived. In that, she knew that he wouldn't come to visit her there; no, that would be inappropriate.

She lay there; thinking of him and how she had hurt him. Now that she thought about it, now did she realize that there really wasn't a reason why she was avoiding him in the first place. Heat was her friend; he would understand her situation and decision had he only been told. But he hadn't been told because she had been too insecure and embarrassed to say anything. Argilla slapped herself on the forehead; by her avoiding Heat, it had only escalated her problems. If before she had a dysfunctional marriage, now, she had a dysfunctional marriage, a ruined reputation and had lost the only ally that she had, Heat.

Her heart sank, 'I suppose that I would have to tell Heat…He deserves an explanation…'

The low muttering outside had broken her out of her reverie. Serph was home. Argilla felt her heartbeat grow erratic. She felt nervous for some reason; and she also felt dirty. She immediately realized that it was guilt. She hasn't done anything but felt it nonetheless. She remained still, not daring to move a strand of hair as she felt him moving inside their bedroom. She bit her bottom lip as she felt his weight sink down on their bed.

Serph buried himself under the covers; it was a relatively cool night and so he resorted to getting into bed in only his boxer shorts. The Embryon Project had been going smoothly. But lately, there had been problems. The clients had threatened to pull out the funds if their desired results weren't met. Serph groaned in frustration. He needed to feel warmth tonight. Immediately, his eyes wandered from the ceiling to the lump that occupied the right side of his bed; his wife. He missed her terribly; he missed her smile, her laugh, her touches, her kisses. He missed all that and he wanted to feel it again.

He drew himself close to her body and he felt her stiffen. So she wasn't asleep after all. Serph pulled her by her thin waist and drew her near to him. He drew his arms around her shoulder got himself on top of her. She stiffened again but he paid it no heed. Serph nuzzled his face on the crook of her neck and began trailing wet kisses on it. Argilla moaned; she missed this. She missed having to make love to him, but no matter how much she missed this, she knew that she couldn't do this with him; not tonight. Not when she had a lot of mental and emotional turmoil to sort out.

She rested her hands on his chest and slowly pushed him away. Serph gave her a confused look and whispered into her ear seductively, "I want you…"

"Serph…" she hesitated.

"I want you…" he whispered again, his breath on her mouth. She didn't have the time to react as he suddenly crushed his mouth to hers. Argilla gasped and Serph took it as an opportunity to invade her mouth. He kissed her passionately; his teeth biting her lips and his tongue almost gagging her. Argilla didn't like this; she didn't like it at all and she tried pushing him off her again. Serph began to feel annoyed with Argilla's protests, and so, he grabbed her two thin wrists with his one hand and held them above her head.

Burning with defiance, Argilla attempted to turn her whole body sideways, but he had anticipated it and straddled her, pushing her down with all of his weight and effectively making her unable to use her legs. She tried reasoning with him but it proved useless as her mouth was held captive by his hungry one. He finally released her lips and set out to conquer her neck and collarbone. No sooner than she had regained the ability to speak that she attempted to thwart his plans, "Serph…please I…"

Serph stopped his ministrations and gazed at her, his eyes glazed with lust. Argilla was frozen by his look and he spoke, "I will have you tonight." His tone was that of finality. Argilla knew that whenever he said anything in that tone, he would do it. A part of her wanted to give up her struggles, arguing that it was futile. Another part of her wanted to make love to him, not have sex with him. It was that part that wanted her to preserve her struggles. It was this half of her that wanted her to fight with all her might, making her remember all of the painful things that her husband had said to her.

Serph could see the internal battle within his wife. He knew Argilla; he knew that no matter how much she struggled at the beginning, she would mellow down and submit to him in the end. He resumed his kisses on the jugular of her neck, while his left hand still held both of Argilla's wrists captive. His other hand, in the meantime, had taken it upon itself to explore his wife's hot and smooth flesh that lay hidden from beneath her simple white-laced nightgown. Serph slowly pushed the garment upwards with his right hand, and he felt her smooth skin on his palm. She tasted good and she felt good; she had always tasted and felt this way to him. He could feel himself hardened at the feel of her. He pressed himself harder against her and she could feel him in her thigh; she gasped, "Serph! Please! Not tonight!"

Serph had just been in the process of pulling the garment off of Argilla when he heard her gasp. She was still resisting him; and he didn't like it. And so, with a sudden feeling of urgency, he suddenly tore her gown off. Serph removed his face from her neck in order to get a view of his now bare wife beneath him. Truly, Argilla was the most beautiful woman that Serph had ever had. She had soft, glowing and creamy white skin, a thin waist, and curves at all the right places and plump breasts that made her all the more inviting. She had turned her head sideways as if she was ashamed, "Don't be shy Argilla…" he soothed her.

She looked him in the eye again, "Serph…please…"

He hated it when she did that; begging him to stop. He stripped himself of his boxer shorts. He had already made up his mind. He needed her that night; and he was going to have her, whether she liked it or not. Serph forced her legs apart by forcefully wedging his right leg in between them. Argilla had tried her best to keep her legs together but the force of his leg was just too much that she had no choice but to accommodate him.

Serph positioned himself in between her legs while his mouth plundered hers. His face slanted on hers, intent on devouring her lips and tongue. He couldn't get enough of her; kissing her, he mused, produced a feeling within him that could be closely described as intoxication. It was as if her mouth had produced wine or alcohol that Serph found it impossible to tear himself away.

Serph's hair on his skin began to stand when he felt her nipples harden against the flesh of his bare chest. He momentarily tore his lips from hers and trailed kisses from her jaw line into her chest, where his lips rested on her flesh's peak. He took her into his mouth and suckled on it with the same urgency that he had for her lips. Argilla squealed as he bit and then sucked the sensitive flesh. Her hands had ceased their attempt to escape and lay there, motionless.

Serph smiled internally for he felt that she had stopped her struggles, just as he thought she would. His left hand released her wrists and went to fondle the unattended breast. She moaned again, her hands automatically latching themselves onto his shoulders. Serph chuckled from her flesh and positioned himself into her entrance. He knew that he needed her and needed her now; and so, he spread her legs wide apart and suddenly thrust himself into her. Argilla involuntarily arched her back to him. Serph gritted his teeth, feeling immense and unexplainable pleasure as her tight walls clenched around his throbbing member. He then drove himself deeper into her, setting a barrage of violent thrusts.

Argilla felt herself being lost and detached of the real world as she only felt Serph within her. All the objects around her seemed to blur and fade from her eyes and her mind as her whole body screamed for him. Serph grabbed her thighs and used the leverage to slam even faster into her. Argilla clawed him in the back as she panted and moaned uncontrollably.

Soon, they reached their oblivion and he released himself in her and then collapsed on her, totally spent. Argilla felt his essence enter her. He slowly pulled himself out of her but made no move to move off her. He soon fell asleep this way, not knowing that his wife had been crying.

Argilla felt her eyes brim with tears as she held her husband to her bosom. She loved him so much and believed in doing everything for him; but tonight had been different. Tonight seemed so artificial to her that she felt that he was just using her. Others would argue that sex was sex; but to Argilla, she never considered copulation as just casual sex. She believed that it was a means to attain a deeper level of boding between a man and a woman. She had wanted to make love to Serph, not to have sex or fuck. And what she had just done was not love; it was anything but making love.

With these heavy thoughts, Argilla slowly fell asleep.

xxxxx

Serph opened his eyes slowly. He felt great; he felt warm and revitalized. He also felt a warm body with a beating heart pressed against him; his wife. He stared at her for a moment. Her pink hair was disheveled and was sprayed on the pillow beneath her head. Her luscious lips were parted and were swollen. He also observed the hands that clung to him and his gaze trailed over to her wrists where he saw slightly purple marks; he also saw fresh pink and red marks all over her skin; on her neck, her collarbone and on her shoulder. He knew that she would have more of those marks all over her body; most especially her chest area.

Serph also knew that it was because of him that she had those marks. He marked her. He then remembered her protests last night and his relentless advances to which she finally submitted after protesting enumerable times. He had been selfish, he knew, but he also justified his action, believing that it was perfectly normal for a man to crave for his wife in some days. For him, the craving and lust was just too overwhelming for even him to control.

His mind then wandered to the Embryon Project. They were to check the subjects' status today and run another series of trials and tests on the subjects as well as see their performances. He groaned; he just had to bring in results in order to sustain the project and eventually make it successful and revolutionary.

He slowly disentangled himself from his wife and headed for the lavatory, stopping midway to glance at her one last time. She hugged herself and clutched the sheets around her for warmth as the primary source of warmth had disappeared. He smiled; she had always appeared that way to him; vulnerable. That, he mused and sneered, was why she needed him. She needed him to protect her and shield her from the harsh realities of life. Argilla would never be able to survive and live the way she did now, without him. That was Serph's ace in the hole. She was his and will continue to be his for the rest of her days.

xxxxx

Argilla woke up to a sore feeling in between her legs. It was six AM. She felt around the bed for her husband and wasn't surprised when she saw that he had already woken up. She sat up on the bed, pulling the sheet around herself even tighter and tried to stand up. She hissed as she felt the sore feeling of her body overwhelm her and she immediately sat down again.

The door to the lavatory suddenly opened to reveal her husband. Argilla naturally appreciated the sight before her; his silver hair was wet with water dripping from it. His chest was bare; showing his finely toned muscles and was only clad in a white towel wrapped around his waist. His steely grey eyes peered over her as if he were assessing her from head to toe.

Serph, to say the least was flattered at what he saw; his little wife was no doubt exhausted and sore from their activity.

"Are you alright?" he asked flatly. Argilla blinked, slightly stammering, "Yes…yes I am…I'm sorry."

She stood up again, trying to disguise her discomfort by casting her head down. She slowly limped toward the lavatory when she felt his arms steady her at her elbows, "If you're ill, you shouldn't go to the hospital today."

Argilla felt a flicker of hope in her chest; was he concerned about her?

"You'll just be a burden to everyone else there." he deadpanned coldly.

Her hopes again had been shattered. He just didn't respect her. He probably just saw her as a trophy wife; beautiful, not very quick witted and utterly dependent. She felt her heart sting with sadness and she snatched her elbows from him, "I'm fine. You better get ready or you'll be late."

With that, she closed the door behind her leaving a dumbfounded Serph in their bedroom.

xxxxx

Argilla stepped into the locker room receiving strange glances from her fellow nurses. She paid them no heed as she walked toward her own locker and took out her uniform. It was then that someone had tapped her on her shoulders, "Hey there!"

Argilla immediately turned around to see Sam, her fellow nurse. Sam was one of her friends at the hospital. Argilla didn't keep many friends. In fact she only had a selective group. Heat was one of them, having been her college mate and classmate. The others were Gale, Cielo and Roland who were also her college mates. Unlike Heat, whom she only met during college, the three males she had met during her preschool days. They had been neighbors when they were ten. As they grew up, they became closer but then had to separate when they graduated from college. Cielo became a dance instructor, Gale had become a professor of engineering at University of Karma City and of Roland-she had no news of.

She missed those times, but she knew that bringing back those times were near to impossible. Each of them had separate lives and lived in completely different worlds now. Actually, it was just by coincidence that she had been able to find Heat at all.

Now, she had other friends and Sam was one of them. Sam was a brunette with a small nose and had a pair of full lips. Her eyes slightly resembled that of an Asian and were of the color blue. She wasn't as tall as Argilla; she was slightly shorter and younger than her as well with a good figure to match.

"Hey…what's up girl? I haven't seen you in while! I understand you've been doing some disappearing with Dr. O'Brien!" she winked suggestively.

Argilla blushed like mad, "What? Where did you hear that?"

"Around. People talk you know."

"I know; I believe me I know." Argilla rolled her eyes exasperatedly. People simply didn't know how to mind their own business.

"And I haven't been 'disappearing' with Heat, it's jus-"

"Ooohhh…so, it's 'Heat' now is it?" Sam teased.

Argilla crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, "Sam, would you listen to me for just a second?"

"Okay, okay!"

"Heat is a friend whom I met in college. I'm married; I'd never think of cheating on Serph!"

Sam chuckled, "I know! It's just that you're fun to tease is all! I tried telling the others that you're not like that! You're M-A-R-R-I-E-D I told them!"

Argilla smiled, "Thanks, well, anyway I gotta run!"

Sam waved her hand, "See ya!"

xxxxx

Heat O'Brien sat on his couch, thinking. 'I should be at work…but I don't feel like it. Maybe I should let them know," his hand reached for the phone to dial the hospital's number but stopped midway, "Nah…Argilla might…nah, she wouldn't ask about me."

He scowled, "Why would she? After all, she had been avoiding me for the past week."

His thoughts had once again centered on his pink-haired friend. He completely forgot about informing the hospital. Besides, he said he didn't feel like it so, forget it. He sighed. He knew that this would happen. He just didn't think that it would be this soon. His feelings for her were being difficult to control and much difficult to hide. He groaned as he remembered the incident at the café. She had caught him staring at her, not once but twice!

'How obvious can I be?' he asked himself lamely. Heat was no reprobate. He knew where he stood with her. Argilla would never give him the time of day. Sure, he was good looking, with a good salary and her close friend, but she was married and she was in love. She was in love with just one man, and he just wasn't that man. He groaned once more, 'How could I be thinking about this?' No matter how hard it was for him, he'd never attempt to steal Argilla from her husband or try to ruin their relationship. Argilla had a good life going for her and she didn't need him ruining it for her.

But, he also knew that he couldn't keep this charade forever. He was going to have to tell her sooner or later. But, he wouldn't do it to ruin her relationship with Serph and have her build a relationship with him! Hell no! If anything, his confession would have her alienated from him, probably for the rest of their lives! Argilla would never look at him the same way. She would always have this lingering thought that 'maybe this guy just wants to get into my pants.' Heat sighed; this was the scenario that he was trying to avoid from the very beginning. But what did he do? Like a moth to a flame, he felt compelled to get as close to her as possible, even if it meant being swallowed alive.

Now that he thought about it, he didn't really have a plan to resolve this issue with her. He knew that he was going to tell her about his feelings, but then what? What happens after that? She would, most probably avoid him, making their few moments together at the hospital all the more awkward. How will they begin to interact then? Would he have to leave again? That was the most sensible thing to do, he mused. But he loved this town; he had already made a home out of this town; he had friends and family here and now he planned to leave it? He didn't want to; he doesn't want to. But what of Argilla?

'Well, we'll just have to settle this like adults. It's no use running away…'

xxxxx

Argilla had waited all day for him. But all her attempts had been in vain. She tried to find out his schedule, but the front desk said that he hasn't showed up as yet. She waited for him at his old haunts; the café, the cafeteria, and even looked for his car at the parking lot. But she couldn't find a ghost of a trace of him.

It was just around 5 PM, when her shift ended and still no sign of Heat that she decided to pay him a visit. She quickly drove to his condo and rang the doorbell, nervousness gripping her neck tightly.

Heat ran for the door as he heard the bell, 'Who could that be? I didn't order any pizza.'

As he opened the door, surprise overwhelmed his senses as he saw who stood out by the door, "Argi…what are you doing here?"

"I know that you didn't show up today, so I came to find out what was wrong." Argilla stated slowly, her eyes glazed with sadness, worry and guilt. Heat felt himself melt at the sight of her but spoke, "How did you know?"

"I know because," she began to fidget with the sleeve of her coat, "because I waited all day for you. But, I never saw you, so I came by. I hope you don't mind…"

Heat smiled warmly at her, "Come on in Argi. It's getting cold."

Heat put an arm around her shoulders and gently pulled her inside, "Give me your coat and make yourself at home!"

"Thanks Heat."

Argilla sat herself on one of Heat's comfortable chairs that was near the fireplace. Argilla stared into the dancing flames in the fireplace. She saw herself, Heat and Serph in a tangled heap. She sighed; it was her life. Her whole life was such a big messy heap. On one side, she has a cold husband and at the other end, she had a feisty friend. Friend? Did she really think of him as a friend? 'Yes, of course I do. Could there be anything else?'

She snapped out of her daze as Heat snapped his fingers by her eyes, "Hey! You're officially freaking me out! You just zoned out!"

Argilla pouted playfully, "Hey! That's my line! Get your own!"

The two giggled at their childish behavior and then, as quick and sudden their laughs came, as quick and sudden their silence followed.

"So, what brings you to my humble abode?" he asked earnestly, breaking the ice between them.

He noticed, once more that she began to fidget on her sleeve, her eyes cast down, lips slightly trembling. She had something to say; something important. Heat could feel his muscles tighten with anticipation.

"I came to…I came to apologize." she gently and slowly spoke.

Heat raised an eyebrow, confused, "For what?"

"For avoiding you without a valid reason…" she said slowly, her voice laced with guilt.

He said nothing and she continued, "It's just that…for the past week or so, I noticed that the staff was changing their attitudes about me. At first, I thought it was just my imagination, but last week, when I came to the locker rooms, I heard them talking about us Heat."

Heat drew his chair closer to hers and took her hands in his, "What? What were they talking about?"

Argilla stared at his warm hands embracing her own and smiled, but then, the smile faded away and she sighed, "Heat…they…" she hesitated and he squeezed her hands for support.

"It's embarrassing to say this myself but…"

She but her bottom lip and continued, "They…think that you and I are…that we're…"

"Having an affair?" he asked; his voice low and sad.

Her eyes immediately flew up to meet his gaze, "Yes…How did you know?"

Heat smiled sadly and closed his eyes, sighing, "How did I know? How could I not know?"

Argilla gave him a puzzled look, "What do you mean?"

Heat suddenly stood up, snatching his hands away from hers, effectively startling her, "Damn it Argilla!"

Argilla gasped, she didn't expect this kind of reaction from him. Heat ran his hand through his hair in frustration and continued, "Isn't it obvious Argi?"

"What is it Heat? Whatever it is, you can tell me!" she said, standing up after him, her hand clutching her heart.

Heat, who was pacing around the room, stopped and regarded her gaze with a stern one of his own, "Are you sure you can do that Argilla? Are you sure that you can bear to hear what I have to say?"

Argilla's eyes burned with determination, "I'm your friend Heat! Whatever faults or shortcomings you may have, I am willing to accept! I believe in you! Please, tell me what's wrong!"

Heat regarded her with a steely glance and slowly walked up to her, not saying a word. Argilla saw his marching form but neither moved a strand of hair nor an inch from where she stood. When he was but a few inches from her body, she felt blood rush through her cheeks. She wasn't used to such close contact with males; friend or otherwise. Heat was obviously penetrating her personal space and it made her feel terribly awkward. The only person she ever allowed to do that was her husband; no one else.

Heat suddenly grasped her arms, suddenly but gently, and looked into her unsure pink eyes, "Argilla…"

Her lips trembled, and his eyes gazed upon them, "W-what…?"

She looked at him, suddenly her feelings being unsure for the very first time. She had always regarded Heat as a friend and nothing more but from the way he was gazing at her now, she didn't know how to react. His visage changed instantly. She couldn't place her finger on it but she knew that the way she looked at him definitely changed.

The two continued to stare at each other when Heat took the braver step and closed the small space in between them giving her a chaste kiss on her lips. Argilla stood there, frozen at what Heat has just done. He was kissing her closed lips; he ran his tongue over her bottom lip, nipping gently as if to persuade her lips to part and let him in. Argilla felt her world become hazy as she felt lost in his kiss. She slowly and instinctively parted her lips, accepting his offer. Heat immediately parted her lips with his tongue and relished in the warm feeling of tasting her.

He knew that when the kiss ended, everything would return to the way it was before. He would be Dr. Heat O'Brien and she would be Mrs. Argilla Sheffield. But he didn't want to think about that right now; right now, all that mattered was that he was Heat and she was Argilla. A man and a woman brought together by mutual need and need for comfort.

Just as quickly the kiss had started; it had ended just as quickly. Heat withdrew from her and took a step back, staring at her face with widened eyes. Argilla's hand flew up to cover her lips, her eyes widening as well.

"Argilla…I'm sorry…" he stammered.

"Why…?" Argilla asked, her eyes searching his. He understood; she asked him why he kissed her. Why did he treat her differently now? Why was he acting strange? Why did he look at her the way he did now?

"Because I love you…" he said slowly, sighing, "I always have…but I never had the chance to tell you. I always thought that my feelings for you would fade one day, and so, I left. When I finally convinced myself that my feelings for you had faded, I came back, only to have them flooding back when I saw you again."

Argilla bit her bottom lip, "Heat I…"

Heat put up a hand, signaling her to stop, "Don't say it Argilla. I know that you'll never love me. So, just stop it."

Argilla moved closer to where Heat stood and encircled him in her arms. Heat was surprised at the warmth that she provided but was confused by her actions, "W-what are you doing?"

"Heat…" Argilla stammered, her voice muffled due to her face being buried in his shirt, "I don't know, but I feel like this is the right thing to do…"

Heat's arms grasped her shoulders and stepped back, putting space in between them, "Argilla…Argi…I know that you're trying to comfort me. Believe me, I'm fine. There's nothing else that would bring me happiness than to see you happy. And if you're happy with Serph, then I won't stand in your way."

At the mention of her husband's name, Argilla's eyes watered and tears flowed freely. Heat immediately took her hands, "I was right wasn't I? There is something wrong with the two of you. Do you want to talk about it?"

Argilla turned away from him, snatching her hand away, "No…I'm fine. Thanks anyway."

"Why do you continue to act like there's nothing wrong Argilla? Damn it Argilla! Why are you so stubborn?"

Argilla's eyes blazed with anger, "Because it's none of your business! Whatever problems I have with Serph, I will sort out! I don't need anyone's help!"

Heat said nothing but advanced on her, trapping her in his strong arms. Argilla's lips quivered, "W-what are you doing?"

"I don't know, but I feel like this is the right thing to do…" Heat said, mimicking her. Argilla surrendered and laid her head on his chest, "Thank you…"

"Anytime Argi…"

She looked up at him only to see his eyes staring into her own; eyes glazed with longing and loneliness.

"Heat…"

She didn't know what came over her but no sooner that she uttered his name did she pull his face down to hers and kissed him. Heat couldn't hold control any longer and tightly held the woman in his arms, kissing her passionately. He parted her lips with his tongue and dove into her mouth with reckless abandon. Argilla responded to his kiss and met his tongue head on. Heat slowly backed her towards the wall while his left hand held the back of Argilla's neck, holding her in place.

Argilla's back hit the wall but she didn't care. Her hands tightly clutched Heat's shirt and continued to kiss with urgent fervor. Only when she saw Serph's face flash in her mind did she recollect the fact that she was married and that Heat was her friend.

She opened her eyes abruptly and pushed him away slowly, "Heat…we…we shouldn't…"

Heat sighed, closed his eyes and leaned his forehead on hers, "I know…but…it's just so unfair…"

He took her in his arms again and whispered, "I want you so much Argilla…"

Argilla remained silent in his arms, shutting her eyes to hold back the tears.

"I'm married…" she whispered.

"But you love me…" he retorted.

"I…" Argilla didn't know what to say; her words were choked even before she could attempt to express them.

"I know you do…"

"Heat…" Argilla pulled herself away from him to put some space in between them; just enough for her to see his eyes. She looked at the form of the man before her. Heat's eyes were full of desperation and his hands gripped her shoulder and waist tightly. He was pleading to her. His eyes pleaded and begged for her to confirm what he had just claimed.

"I know when I felt the way you kissed me…" he whispered.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about…"

She attempted to get passed him but he pinned her to the wall, "Look at me Argilla." She did as she was told and she was met with his fiery red eyes, "I know that you have feelings for me as well. I have done nothing but do the right thing for the past 3 years. I'm through with all that. I love you so much, and if it means being wrong, then so be it."

She gazed sadly at him, "Heat…we can't."

"Why not?" he asked as if he was pleading.

"Because I'm married…" she whispered back, her voice cracking as a choke drowned itself in her throat as she subdued it.

"But you're unhappy."

"I don't love you…" she said slowly, casting her eyes down.

"Look me in the eyes and say that." he challenged. Argilla looked up at him and said flatly, "I don't love you."

"Liar…" Heat smiled, "I've always known when you lied you know…" He released her and took several steps back, "I meant what I said back there Argilla. I want you and only you. I know that you love me. But, the choice is yours. I just want you to be happy. I won't ruin your relationship with Serph. I want you to choose…I don't need to tell you what you feel for me, for I already know. Do what you think is right Argi."

"I… shall think it over. I better get going, Serph is coming home soon." The moment she said his name, Heat's blood boiled. He never used to before, but now that he had a taste of her, he suddenly felt possessive. He knew it was stupid to feel possessive over something or someone that didn't even belong to him. He stared at her, "You better get home then; wouldn't want you guys to have a fight."

Argilla ignored his sarcasm and headed for the door, not sparing him a glance.

xxxxx


	5. Metamorphosis

A/N: For Warning and Disclaimer, refer to PROLOGUE

Chapter 4: Metamorphosis

Serph stepped into the living room hoping to find Argilla but was surprised to find no one. He frowned. During the past two weeks, he noticed that his wife had changed. She would often stare into space, become cold and distant. She would jump at the sound of his voice, confirming his suspicions that she was oblivious to everything and everyone around her.

He gritted in teeth in anger; something was not right and whatever it was, he was going to find out.

He walked into their bedroom and noticed her things lying about. Having a newfound curiosity in him, he fumbled through her belongings but found nothing suspicious. He frowned and sat on their bed; he thought back, searching within his memories to find something, anything. It was then that his eyes widened, "Heat…Who was she talking to that night?"

He remembered her squealing voice as she talked to this mysterious person; he remembered her frightened face when she saw that he found out that she had been talking to someone. In fact, he remembered that she denied having talked to someone. It didn't seem important at the time, so he let it pass. But now, he knew it had been a mistake on his part.

Another clue presented itself in his mind, 'Sera. She went to Sera's on the night of our anniversary. Maybe I could ask her if she knew anything.'

Serph suddenly felt insecure. He didn't know why, but for some reason he felt threatened; it was as if his wife's attention had been snatched away from him. He narrowed his eyes again; he now had a clearer picture of what was going on: she was having an affair.

He balled his fists in anger, 'I'm going to find out who it is…'

Despite his dead-end clues, he really didn't have anything concrete to pin on Argilla and knew that it was unfair of him to judge her too harshly too soon. No, he'd investigate first before drawing any conclusions.

He'd get the answers from Argilla herself. He would wait when she came home…

xxxxx

Argilla closed the door behind her as quietly as possible. Her thoughts were a jumbled mess as she only thought of what had transpired that afternoon. Heat was in love with her. He had been in love with her ever since when they were in college but he never said a word. Now, by some cruel joke of fate, they had done an act that was deemed immoral as their vulnerabilities and weaknesses were exposed out in the open and with only one another to rely upon.

'Heat…I…'

What troubled her was also what Heat had claimed. He claimed that she loved him back. Did she? 'Do I?' The more she pondered over the question, the more confused she was. 'No… he's a friend…then,' she furrowed her eyebrows, 'then why did I kiss him…?'

"Hey honey," a low voice spoke from the shadows. Argilla gasped in surprise, "Serph! I didn't know you were home…"

Serph smiled bitterly from the shadows, slowly emerging from it and walking towards her, "Well, I won't blame you. You haven't known how to do anything for the past fortnight anyway. So why should I expect anything of the sort from you?"

Argilla said nothing and cast her head down, her hands balling into fists, "Why do you always speak to me this way?!" she yelled, catching her husband off guard.

"Why do you always make me feel like I'm worthless? Why are you being like this? Why?" she couldn't control it anymore and she collapsed on a nearby chair, pouring out her tears. Serph remained where he stood and watched his wife sympathetically. But due to his male pride, he chose to remain unresponsive and totally unapologetic, "I don't have time for your ramblings woman."

With those words he proceeded to the bedroom but stopped midway, "Oh and by the way, we have been invited to a party for the inauguration of the newly elected officials of the city. The party is tomorrow at 8 PM. I'll be here by six, so be ready by then."

Argilla, by now, had silenced herself and sat on the chair, staring into space. Serph just hurt her feelings more everyday. She didn't know how much of this she could take. Her mind drifted to the events that had occurred only an hour prior. Heat. Heat had provided her with hope. If she chose him, she had more chances of being happy than staying with Serph. She immediately shook her head as soon as the thought came to mind. 'How could I even begin to consider Heat's offer? I love Serph…I wouldn't give up on him…But…'

There was always a 'but'.

'He keeps hurting me…maybe,' she began to sob again, 'maybe, he just doesn't love me anymore…'

xxxxx

Serph sat on their bed with his laptop, working on the Embryon Project simulation when he found himself unable to concentrate. It was Argilla; she always distracted him. Even from their bedroom, he could hear her quaint sobs. He had hurt her. Again. He ran a hand through his silver hair, 'God…what the hell is wrong with me? I don't want to see her like this…then why do I say all those things to her?'

His thoughts then wandered to his suspicions and he sighed, 'If she really is having an affair…I suppose I am to blame. She came seeking in another man, what I couldn't provide for her.'

Serph broke from his reverie when a window from his program flashed, 'Not this again. Because of this project, I haven't any time for Argilla. It's…tearing us apart.'

But then, a nagging voice filled his head, 'But she betrayed you…you should do something about it instead of hiding behind your books and projects like a sissy!'

Serph shook his head, 'I don't know that for sure.'

'Then why don't you ask Sera if she knows anything,' the voice asked.

Serph's eyes immediately went to the phone, but just as he was about to reach for it, Argilla knocked on his door gently, "Serph," she said in a melancholy voice, "I'm going grocery shopping, there's something I forgot to buy. I'll be back in an hour."

"Alright." he said curtly.

Argilla sighed, 'Will we be like this forever?'

As soon a she closed the front door, the nagging voice inside Serph's head resurfaced, 'Now's your chance! Ask Sera!'

Serph was beginning to feel annoyed now, "No. I don't think I want to. I'm not in the mood right now. Just go away and leave me."

'You were supposed to ask her about this 'Heat!'' the voice yelled.

"That's right," Serph mentally agreed, "hmm…It seems I had forgotten."

'You're such a weakling!' the voice thundered. Serph grinned, 'If I am so, then so are you." He shook his head and laughed as the voice disappeared. "This project is driving me insane!"

When he stopped laughing, he knew that the voice, up to a certain extent, had a point. He had to find out what has been going on with his wife. He was going to find out; and soon. Without further delays, he reached for the phone and dialed Sera's number. Serph sat there, growing quite impatient with every second that no one picked up. He slammed the phone exasperatedly before picking it up and dialing the number once again. Again, no one had picked up.

Argilla was lucky tonight. Sera wasn't home. Serph shrugged his shoulders off, if he couldn't find out tonight, there was always tomorrow.

xxxxx

Argilla's eyes went through the aisles of canned goods emptily. She rubbed her eyes and blinked several times as she found herself unable to shake the vision that presented itself to her. She didn't see goods in front of her; instead she saw Heat's face. The entire aisle was that of Heat's face. Growling in annoyance, she shifted over to the parallel aisle only to discover Serph's image.

Argilla's mind was in turmoil. It was pretty obvious of what the vision was trying to convey. It was asking her to choose.

'You just can't make a choice just like that…' she thought sadly. Serph and Heat were very special to her. They were both special but in a different light. Serph was her better half and her soul mate; while Heat was her "buddy" and her confidante. She shook her head and closed her eyes, 'No…Serph is everything to me…he's not just my better half; he's my teacher, my friend…my lover…but what of Heat? I…he's…oh I don't know!'

Argilla then thought about the kiss and she quivered and bit her bottom lip guiltily. She had enjoyed the kiss with Heat. She had enjoyed and had initiated another, more passionate kiss. She was a disgrace. She was a fallen angel.

"Miss, are you alright?" a voice asked.

"W-what?" Argilla asked confusedly, turning around to meet the person behind her.

The sales clerk looked on worriedly at her, "I just wanted to ask if you were alright. I noticed that you've been standing there for the past fifteen minutes. Is there something wrong? Would you like some assistance?"

Argilla smiled gratefully, "Oh! I didn't realize. I apologize; I must have dozed off. Anyway, thank you," she hastily said and grabbed the nearest object her hand could reach, "I'll be going now."

She dashed through the store and was walking towards her car when her cell phone rang. She ignored it and it persisted to ring. She walked hurriedly towards her car, annoyed that the phone had not yet ceased ringing. When she finally reached her car, she grabbed her phone to see that it was Heat who was calling.

"Hello?" she said; her voice unsure.

"_What's wrong Argi?"_ Heat asked, concerned.

"Oh…it's nothing…w-what can I do for you Heat?"

"_What can I do for you? Gimme a break Argi! I just wanted to know how you were feeling…is all." _

"I-I'm fine…"

"_You don't sound fine. Did something happen with you and Serph?"_ he asked, his voice gruff with exasperation. Argilla, unsure of what to say, "Listen Heat, I'm out right now…I'll call you when I get home. Okay?"

She could tell that Heat was hesitating as he was silent. Finally he spoke, _"Don't bother. I just want to talk to you tomorrow; during lunch. Would that be alright?"_

"Of course…alright. It's fine with me." she hastily replied.

"_Great. I'll see you then…Goodnight Argi."_ Heat whispered and continued, his voice suddenly unsure, _"I…"_

'Please don't say it…please don't say it…' Argilla repeated mentally.

"_I love you…" _

He said it. She didn't have the chance to respond as he severed the connection too quickly. She knew why; she knew Heat's actuations. He did it because he was afraid of her response, both if she had said something or if she didn't at all. He was trying to avoid that because it would be deemed as rejection on his part. And rejection, she knew, after his great effort to confess to her, was not something he needed at the moment.

"Take care Heat…" she said aloud, to no one particularly.

xxxxx

Argilla stepped into the house trying to avoid making any noises. Serph had a keen sense of hearing and even the slightest noise would rouse him. Serph had been harsh lately, and being woken up from sleep would spell disaster for Argilla. She took the grocery paper bags and set them on the kitchen counter. She brought the canned goods out and began setting them in their appropriate cupboards when a low voice startled her, "What took you so long?"

She stiffened at his voice, "Serph…! I thought you were asleep."

"As you can see, I am not asleep." he drawled, "So, what took you so long?"

"I…I'm sorry. I forgot my shopping list and I had to do the entire shopping from memory."

Serph, his mind surging with images of Argilla having an affair, advanced towards her, towering over her, "I ask you again, are you hiding something from me?"

Argilla shook her head vigorously, "No…! I'm not!"

Serph put his hands on either side of Argilla on the counter, trapping her, "You better not be. Because I'll find out."

She said nothing, frozen with nervousness at his proximity. Serph leaned his face closer to hers and she could feel his breath on her ear. He gently pressed himself against her and sensuously nipped at her ear, earning him a moan from her, "Serph…"

His hands latched themselves on her waist as he trailed hot kisses on her jaw line, seeking her lips. Argilla felt her blood rush through her veins and her heart-rate climb with her husband's ministrations. It was happening all over again. He would take her tonight; he would take her without her consent and discard her the morning after so much as a used item.

Serph had found her lips at last and he forced them open with his persuasive tongue and his demanding teeth. Her hands clutched his shirt as he plundered her mouth, trying to speak. Her words came muffled and incoherent as he had his lips connected to hers. "S…er..p…" she managed to utter as she pushed him away gently, turning her head sideways. He however was relentless as he took her protest as an opportunity to gain access to her neck. He grinned when he saw that the marks he had left were still present, visible and quite fresh.

He would just add more, won't he?

His hands began to roam through her body, finding themselves underneath her blouse, massaging her plump breast.

"Serph…please!" she pleaded, her voice coming out as a shrill cry as he bit her and grabbed her flesh non-too-gently.

She pushed him again suddenly and it caught him off guard and off of her. He glared at her, "What was that for?"

"Serph," she began, her face cast down as if she was ashamed, "not tonight…I'm not ready…"

He sneered at her, "Since when do you have to be ready Argilla?"

"Please…I…" she came up to him and cupped his face with her warm hand, "I just can't…okay?"

He instinctively leaned on her touch and closed his eyes, sighing, when she slowly removed her hand from him. Without opening his eyes, he grabbed her hand, tightly squeezing it, "Why are you running from me Argilla? You're hiding something from me."

She squealed, "Serph…it hurts…! I'm not hiding anything!"

He opened and narrowed his eyes to slits and leaned his face closer to hers, their faces almost touching, "You're hiding something…or is it _someone_?"

Argilla was frozen with fear, 'He knows…'

Serph gripped her arms tightly and pulled her to him, "I'll find out who it is and when I do, he's finished." He threatened and glared at her still, "And as for you, I'll make sure that your life becomes a living hell."

Her eyes widened with fright and he continued, "And don't think about leaving me Argilla. Or did you forget about who spends for Sera's Master's Degree; or your mother's life-support systems."

Argilla knew that she has lost; money was power. And he had both. Satisfied that he had seen terror in her eyes, he kissed her again; harshly. She whimpered and moaned into his mouth and he deepened the kiss still.

He pulled back and saw that she was out of breath, "Now will you give me what I want Argilla?"

What he didn't expect was for her speak, "Serph…I love you…I love all of you…" she sobbed. His heart warmed at what she spoke of and she continued, "What has happened to the man I married?" she cried, her sight of him blurring as fresh tears impaired her vision. "You aren't like this Serph…Please come back…!"

Serph took steps backwards; she was right. He wasn't like this before. Flashes and images of them being happy flowed through his mind. He had changed. She quickly ran passed him and dashed for the bedroom. Serph stood where he was and stared into space.

xxxxx

Argilla sobbed in their bed, huddling herself in a fetal position. Serph had really changed. The Serph that she knew before would never raise his voice or his hand on her; the Serph she knew would never threaten her or her family. The man with whom she shared that bed was completely different from the man that she had married. But she knew that he was right; up to a certain extent.

She couldn't leave him. No, she wouldn't leave him even if she could. She didn't want to. She meant what she said to him moments before; she loved him. She loved all of him and she wouldn't give up. She would get him back.

But what of Heat? Again, the question replayed itself on her mind and heart and again she could find no answer. Heat was right; she did feel something for him. But, the real question was, what was Argilla going to do about it? Pack up and leave with him? Divorce Serph?

No, she couldn't.

Her train of thought was interrupted as she felt him enter the room. His weight sunk on the bed and she dared not move. She felt him press himself against her and for but a moment, she feared that he would finish what he had started in the kitchen. She was surprised however when he did no such thing. He buried his face on the crook of her neck and gently kissed it.

Argilla forced herself to relax as his muscular arms encircled her tiny frame. It felt so right; so gentle, like the way it used to be. She gave a sigh of contentment and she heard him whisper.

"I'm sorry Argilla," he whispered, thinking that she was asleep, "I didn't mean to hurt you. I love you."

Argilla felt her eyes water and her lips quiver as she tugged them upward for a small smile. For the first time in months, she slept peacefully.

xxxxx

Argilla woke to the same warmth that she had felt the night before. She moaned and looked at the clock; it was seven in the morning! She had woken up late! She attempted to spring out of the bed only to be prevented by a strong arm wrapped around her waist. Serph.

'But! He'll be late for work!' she panicked.

She slowly tried to pry his fingers from her body but he clung on. She sighed and said with a low voice, "Serph…"

"Hn…" was his reply.

"Serph…you're going to be late for work. It's seven AM."

Serph slowly opened his eyes and removed his arm from her body, granting her permission to move. Just as she was rising from their bed, he caught her wrist in his hand and looked directly into her eyes, "I'm not going to work today." he deadpanned.

Argilla blinked in confusion, "What? Why?"

Her hand immediately went to his forehead to feel as if he were having a fever, "No, you don't have a fever…What's wrong? Are you feeing alright?"

Seeing her eyes filled with so much love and concern brought a genuine smile upon Serph's lips. Truly, he hasn't felt like this in a while, "Argilla, you're always too worried about me. Relax."

Argilla felt her heart race; she hadn't heard Serph talk like that in months. In the prior months, Serph had become detached, harsh and cold. He was distant and had always a world of his own. But now, speaking to him like this, lying in their bed like this, it seemed to Argilla that she had awoken in some beautiful dream.

"I don't want you to leave either."

"Huh?"

"I want us to get away from all this for awhile. I want to spend time with you Argilla."

Argilla could hardly believe her ears and he continued, "I want to talk…Frankly, I miss you Argilla."

Argilla smiled and lunged herself at her husband, catching him by surprise as she embraced him, "Oh Serph…you don't know how long I've waited for you to say that…I miss you too…"

Serph felt bliss as he held the woman in his arms. It should always be that way.

xxxxx

Heat paced back and forth in his office. It was already nine in the morning and he hadn't seen Argilla yet.

"Where could she be?" he wondered anxiously. He didn't know when it had started happening; when his feelings had changed, but the change was so gradual that the end result seemed so natural to him. His mind drifted to thoughts that were unbecoming of him. He felt so possessive of her when he didn't have the right to. He felt anxious and incomplete whenever he didn't see her. His imagination would conjure up all sorts of images and scenarios that he deemed unpleasant for her and himself. He would picture her being beaten, crying, or doing the deed with Serph. No, he wouldn't have that.

'What the hell am I thinking? She's not my wife…' he thought regretfully and bitterly. He didn't have the right to feel angry or upset about the possibilities of what Argilla might be doing, but for some reason, he just did.

'God…why do I feel so cheated?' he asked, frustrated with himself, Argilla and their situation.

"She promised me that we'd talk today…" he sighed, annoyed, "She'd show up…of course she would…"

Heat began to feel his breathing quicken as sweat was gradually forming throughout his body. He was feeling a mixture of emotions; he was being frustrated of her not being there. He felt frustrated that he didn't know where she was or what she was doing. But, at the same time, he felt desperate. 'She would be here…of course she would…' was the mantra of desperation that he kept running through his head.

The rational part of him would automatically conclude that some pressing issue or emergency had kept her from meeting her prior obligations to him but the irrational part of him would hear none of it. It was that part that was scared to lose her. And because it was scared, it was desperate to keep her in any way possible. The fact that he had no way of knowing where she was, was sending fire alarms to this irrational side and became the source of his frustration.

He gritted his teeth and inwardly cursed only to be brought back to reality when a nurse came to him, running, "Doctor O'Brien, Mr. Harris has just suffered from a cardiac arrest!"

Heat left his thoughts of Argilla in his office as he rushed to his patient's side.

xxxxx


	6. Nostalgia

A/N: Another LEMON is posted below. For Disclaimer, refer back to the PROLOGUE

Chapter 5: Nostalgia

Serph and Argilla sat on a bench at Svathisthana Park with Serph's arm around her shoulders and her head leaning on his chest. Argilla loved this park. This was the park where they had first met. This was the park where he had proposed to her.

It was a cool fall evening and they were stargazing then when he told her that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. And now, they were back in the same park.

"What are thinking of?" Serph's voice ran through her ears.

"About us…" she whispered.

"Do you remember when we first met?" Serph asked; his eyes fixed on the horizon.

Argilla smiled, closing her eyes and nuzzling at his chest, "How could I forget? You were the most annoying and arrogant person I've ever met!"

Serph chuckled, he remembered those days…

Flashback

_Argilla walked through the park inhaling the cool breeze with Sera and her dog Max. The sisters enjoyed spending time with each other. Sera thought that this was the time that she should spend with Argilla. She was graduating soon and wouldn't have the time when she started working and started her Master's Degree. Sera knew that Argilla loved parks. It always brought about a feeling of serenity and tranquility to Argilla. _

_Sera was very thankful to her. It was Argilla after all who had put her through her education, both in high school and college. It was, after all, unavoidable, as their father had died when they were younger, and her mother, having suffered an accident, was unable to support them. _

_But, Argilla was still lucky as she had managed to complete her nursing degree just before her mother had her accident. _

"_So, you're graduating soon Sera. Any plans?" Argilla asked, a proud smile playing on her lips. _

_Sera smiled back, "Of course! I plan to work at Muladhara. But, I would have to move out as soon as I graduate."_

"_So soon?" Argilla asked, surprised at her sister's words. _

_Sera nodded and stopped walking to secure Max's leash, "Uh huh. I already received my contract from them. I'd start my job a month after I graduate! Isn't this exciting?!" _

"_That's great! I'm so happy for you Sera!" _

_Sera grinned at her while petting Max, "I knew you would! I want to start working immediately so I can help with mum's medical expenses."_

_Argilla waved her hands, "Oh no Sera. You live your life. I'll take care of mum."_

"_But…" _

"_No buts! I don't want you to end up like me."_

"_Argilla…"_

"_Don't worry about it Sera…" _

_The two, having been so emotionally charged from the serious talk that they were having, didn't notice the jogger at the sharp turn on the left. Argilla had been so preoccupied that she didn't notice she was heading for someone until she bumped into something; or someone. _

_Sera gasped and pulled Max away as he started barking at the intruder that had "lunged itself" against his master's sister. _

"_Max! No! Down boy!" Argilla heard Sera yell. _

"_My apologies," said a voice, a male voice. Upon hearing the voice, Argilla was brought back to reality and found that she was flat on the ground with a male on top of her. _

_He quickly got off of her and offered her his hand as he stood up, "Again, my sincerest apologies." _

_Sera, on the sidewalk just couldn't help a giggle as she noticed that her sister was, momentarily tongue-tied as she laid eyes upon the young man with whom she collided. Sera, too, had noticed what her sister did. Indeed, he was pleasant to the eyes and ears. Sera's eyes forced themselves to turn to her mortified sister, who, by now was standing and was having a chat with the stranger. She also noticed that Argilla was silently evaluating the stranger just as she had done. _

_Argilla suppressed a blush to creep upon her face as she regarded the man in front of her. His elegant silver hair was very uncommon but not unheard of. His eyes too were silver but they were not cold, Sera mused, and they held a lot of raw emotion in them. His eyes were pleading in nature but could harden at its master's beckon. His lips full at the bottom and were very inviting indeed. _

_He wore a pair of grey jogging pants and a matching grey sweater. His voice brought her back to the present, "I'm sorry, but I know I am quite a person to be looked at, but really, all this staring is unbecoming of a lady." _

"_Excuse me?" Argilla's eyes twitched. 'Huh…and I thought he was decent! It looks like he's just one of those arrogant jerks!' _

"_Well, I suppose there is no further need to detain ourselves here. But, I do suggest that you keep both eyes open. You never know, you might not bump into me but to a tree or fall into a ditch and seriously injure yourself. Why, for all the staring, I would think that you have better eyesight Miss." _

_Argilla's eyebrow elevated, "I beg your pardon." she said through gritted teeth. _

_The said person shrugged his shoulders and brushed past her, "Well, don't tell me you didn't hear what I said. Well, see you around!" _

_His snickering voice had annoyed Argilla and alas! She had heard another snicker coming from behind her. Sera. _

"_What?" she asked, her eyes glaring daggers at her sister. _

"_He was cute huh?" she asked, wiggling her eyebrows_

"_Shut up Sera! And no, he wasn't cute; he's just an arrogant jerk!" Argilla said through gritted teeth as she stomped off. _

_Sera petted Max behind his ear, "Oh well. We better be careful Max! You know how she is!" she chuckled and jogged to catch up to her sister with Max in tow. _

End Flashback

"What? I didn't say that! That's not fair Argilla…you made that bit up!" Serph laughed and feigned hurt.

She lifted her head from his chest and playfully pushed him, "No I didn't! You were so annoying that your arrogance had effectively masked your looks!"

Serph smirked, "So, are you saying that I'm still irresistible?"

Argilla blushed, "I-I said no such thing! And besides, you really were arrogant!"

Serph crossed his arms defiantly, "Hmph. Well, that's not the way I remember it!"

"Oh?" asked Argilla, her eyebrow raised; "Well, then, how, pray tell, did it go then?"

"Alright...it went like this…"

Flashback

_Serph Sheffield was on the phone that day, whilst jogging through Svathisthana Park. The cool air brushed past his cheek and the morning dew, he tasted in the air. Today was a good day for exercising. He had just been doing his second lap of the park when his cell phone rang. Stopping momentarily, he grabbed his earpiece from his pocket, put it on, and started to jog once more. _

"_Talk to me Phil." _

"Sheffield, we just got a break."

"_A break? What do you mean?" _

"They had just found a new strain of the virus. You better come and see…it looks like you were right about its transmission and origin."

_A smirk appeared on his face; he was right. Again. _

"_Give me an hour. I'll be there." _

_His mind began to drift about the scenarios that he deemed plausible and his lips found its way to a smile. He thought about new possibilities and uses that the virus would have for him when he suddenly bumped into someone. _

_Because of his weight, he completely unbalanced the female he bumped into and they tumbled onto the ground, in an undignified heap. _

"_My apologies," Serph muttered. _

"_You should look where you're going!" came the angry voice of the female. _

"_I offer you my sincerest apologies." Serph said, offering her his hand. The woman in front of him struck his senses senseless. She was easily the most striking woman he had ever seen. Her pink hair gave her an exotic look. Her pink hair had been done in two Chinese buns that made her look exceedingly quaint for his tastes. Her full lips, that pouted made him want to feel them. Truly, she was quite a sight to look at. She wore a baby blue tennis shirt with a matching tennis skirt. She had a good height; easily a 5'6", her eyes were a gentle pink, and had curves in all the right places._

"_What are you looking at?" she roared. _

_Her voice had broken him out of his trance but her long creamy legs tempted him right there. Her tapping foot and crossed arms brought back his attention to her and out of her body. _

"_Well? Aren't you going to apologize?" she asked impatiently. _

"_You ought to have more manners you know! You just don't bump into women and ogle them!"_

_Serph sweat-dropped. So, the woman had fire. She intrigued him easily and he wanted to get to know her. But now was neither the time nor the place for such an event. And as much as he wanted to appreciate the sight before him, circumstances forced him to be elsewhere. And so, he muttered his apologies again, "I'm really sorry." _

_He brushed past her and began to jog again when he stopped midway, "Oh and by the way, you might want to take care in the future! You could get hurt!" _

End Flashback

"That's not how it went! You're twisting it!" she pointed her finger at him accusingly.

Serph grabbed her hand in his and pulled her closer, whispering into her ear, "Does it matter?"

She blushed beet red, "…No…not really…"

"Good."

He stood up suddenly and she raised an eyebrow at him, "Where are you going?"

"It's nearly lunch time. Come on, let's get some lunch."

xxxxx

Heat was beginning to worry. It was nearly lunchtime and there was still no sign of Argilla. He had asked around for her, but none of the staff saw her. He asked at the information desk and they had said that she had not come in at all. She was absent.

He walked back to his office, albeit a bit hastily and plopped down on his chair. Heat then rummaged through his calendar and schedule to see if any patients had their appointments. He had five appointments that all commenced after lunch. Lunch. He groaned in frustration. Heat was looking through his schedule to divert his attention from Argilla but the mention of the word 'lunch' easily reminded him of his forbidden fruit.

'God…she obviously made her decision…' he shook his head hopelessly, 'Why do I even bother? She's obviously happier with that asshole…' he thought bitterly.

'Because,' he reasoned out, 'I love her and I can't give her up without a fight. I know that she feels something for me…and that's enough to keep me going.'

Another person who would have heard Heat's silent justifications would tell him or believe him to be crazy and delusional. Slamming his fists on his table out of frustration, he then hastily got up and retrieved his cell phone from his coat.

Her cell phone rang; and rang, and rang.

'Damn it! Where could she be?' he thought frantically.

xxxxx

Argilla sat across from Serph in their favorite restaurant, the Varnani. They often dined there on their dates, Argilla mused. Serph was looking at Argilla with a longing expression. Argilla recognized it as a look of love. She hadn't seen that look on his face for months. Argilla, without breaking eye contact with the man across from her, pinched herself on her left arm. Serph blinked as he saw her wince in pain at what she had just done.

"What are you doing?" he asked, confused.

Serph could see Argilla's eyes widen at her, apparent, unknown discovery; unknown to him that is.

"Oh, I was just pinching myself…"

Serph didn't say anything but his eyes held a pleading look in them and Argilla once again drowned in them, "I-I…was…just…" she stammered and he chuckled. He loved it when Argilla stammered. She was just so cute!

"I just…want to make sure that all this," she looked around her and then resting her eyes on him, with a determined yet dreamy look, "and…you…are all real; that I'm not dreaming…"

Serph's eyes left hers, as if uncomfortable at what she had said. Her words had brought to him memories of what he had been doing the past few months. He had put her through agony. It was so ironically bitter that Argilla had to actually wish to have a decent married life when it was suppose to be a necessity and not a luxury. He forced his eyes to meet hers, "I'm sorry Argilla…I apologize for my behavior."

She smiled at him tenderly and looked at his hand that now grasped hers tightly, "I know…I love you Serph…"

Love.

Serph liked that. She loved him and that was all that mattered. He sighed in contentment. This was what he had forgotten. This was what he had abandoned. And for what? For power, prestige and recognition. Was it worth it all? No, he decided, it wasn't. This, right now, with the woman he loved and who loved him, with no interruptions from the outside world-this was how he wanted to live life. Now that he thought about it, none of it really mattered now. His work, his assistants, his deadlines…his clients; none of them mattered. He realized that on the way to greatness, the most important person to him had been lost, and he didn't even notice until she almost left him.

Left him.

Yes, Serph Sheffield hadn't forgotten. He had a suspicion that she had been seeking comfort in another. He frowned at the thought. His jealous rage was beginning to set in, but he needed to control it. For her. He couldn't lose himself; not here and not now. He was assured that she loved him and would choose him but all the same, it still unnerved him that there was someone else who was trying to share her with him. He inwardly scoffed; Serph was generally generous, but she was one of his possessions that he dared not share with anyone.

He had faith in his wife though; she would do right. And with that thought, he smiled at her once more.

"So, what shall we do tonight?" she asked cheerfully.

He chuckled, "Whatever you want to do…" he replied huskily. Argilla blushed a beet red; she knew what he meant.

"Erm…what about that bar we used to go to?" she quickly suggested, hoping to throw him off topic. Serph brought his forefinger to his chin in careful thought, "Hm, you mean the Seismic Wave?"

"That's the one!" she replied with glee.

Serph nodded in agreement, "Well, I suppose we could go. We haven't been there in a whi-" He didn't get to finish his sentence as the ring on Argilla's phone had distracted him. "You better get that honey." he said slowly, taking a sip of his tea.

"Oh! I'm sorry. It'll just be a minute."

She rummaged through her purse and Serph noticed her brows were furrowed. It seemed that she was anxious. Over the cell phone? Serph's chest began to constrict and his jealous rage began to resurface. 'It's probably him.'

He tried to look impassive and indifferent towards her but, at the corner of his eyes, he watched her and even tried to catch a bit of their conversation.

Argilla grabbed the ringing phone and smiled apologetically at him, mouthing out the word "sorry".

"Hello…?" she said slowly, putting her hand in front of her mouth as to muffle out her voice.

"_Argi…? Thank God. I thought something happened! Where are you? It's lunch time already."_

Argilla froze; she had completely forgotten about Heat! What was she supposed to do now? She simply couldn't leave Serph here. That was inconceivable. But on the other hand, he didn't have the heart to hurt Heat again. That just wasn't fair. But, on the circumstances present, she would have to make a decision and make it fast.

She chose Serph.

"Oh Heat…" she muttered slowly, trying to lower her voice, "I'm sorry. I can't right now. I'm going to have to cancel…I…well…I'm kinda busy. I'll talk to you later okay?"

She heard only silence and she knew at that moment that Heat knew of her whereabouts. His silence meant that he was hurt and hurt bad. After a few seconds of tensely waiting, he finally spoke, his voice low and forlorn, _"Alright. I understand. I just thought that you should have told me sooner, so I didn't have to wait like this." _

Argilla bit her lip and Serph was now beginning to feel agitated. 'What the hell are they talking about?' he fumed silently.

"I'm sorry…Heat…goodbye…"

Not waiting for a response, she terminated the connection and turned back to her husband, who, by now had masked his annoyance.

"So, who was that honey? It sounded like you were having an argument. Is everything alright?" he asked, his eyes feigned concern and truly wished to test whether she would lie or not.

"It's just one of the girls…I forgot that we were supposed to go out today…"

"Oh!" she gasped, "What about the party tonight Serph? We can't leave if…"

Serph chuckled and put a hand up, shaking his head, "Forget about the party Argilla. We don't have to go if you don't want to…"

Argilla bit her lip, "No it's okay. We have to go. It's too important for you. Besides, the inauguration happens only once every three years and we can go at the Seismic Wave anytime."

"Are you sure?"

Argilla nodded again, smiling, "I'm sure."

xxxxx

Heat was staring off into space and he felt his entire body shake. 'She…chose him…I've lost her…' he thought pathetically. It was nearly the end of the break but he didn't care. He lost his appetite anyway. He couldn't eat now; now that he knew that she was with _him_.

He felt his chest constrict at the pain that he was experiencing. He was angry. He was angry at himself. How careless could he have been in telling her about what he felt? Now, this mess was created. He took a gamble; a big risk that didn't pay off. His wager had been faulty; she didn't love him. At least, not in the way he wanted her to. He had thought that she did, and perhaps she did, but she obviously made her choice.

He sighed; remembering her words. She loved him. It was all for him; whatever she did, she did it for him.

The frustration was eating Heat up. He didn't know that it would be this painful. But what if Serph hurts her again? Would she come running to him? Would he even care?

He scowled; of course he would. Why? Because he was a friend first and a lover second. He could never think of abandoning her. Even if that meant that he would have to get hurt; he wouldn't abandon her.

"Why do I always get myself into these messes?" he asked miserably, thrusting his hands up to the air. The knock on the door forced Heat to return to reality.

"Enter."

The nurse poked her head in, "Dr. O'Brien? Are you alright? I heard you from outside. Is there anything wrong?"

'Is there anything wrong…' If only she knew. He smiled at her, "No, none at all. It was nothing. I just thought of something weird. Anyways, is my 2 PM here yet?"

"No Doctor. Should I call up Miss Evelyn?"

"No, that's alright. That will be all."

The nurse nodded and closed the door gently, leaving the distraught doctor to his thoughts.

'At least she isn't here yet. I need to gather myself,' he thought with conviction and stretched his limbs. 'I need a walk.'

He left his office, "Cindy, I'll be back in 10 minutes. Should Miss Evelyn arrive and I am not here as yet, just let her wait in my office and inform me immediately."

"Yes Doctor."

xxxxx

Argilla walked through the streets holding her husband's hands. They were warm and provided her with security. She felt happy and complete but at the same time, she felt that there was something wrong. Heat. She knew that she had to talk to him. She knew that what had transpired between him and her could not be undone. Passion was passion; need was need; a kiss was a kiss; and regret was regret. But, despite this, she would have to try. She would have to try and repair the damage that had been suffered. She had to end whatever it was they were doing.

'I'm sorry Heat…'

"Hey…you ok?" Serph asked, concerned, "You spaced out."

She grasped his hand tighter, "I'm okay. Don't worry about it. Let's just go home…"

"We're there honey…"

xxxxx

Argilla slowly rose from her peaceful slumber, feeling a warm sensation of contentment. Her eyes roamed lazily on her surroundings and her vision stopped at the sight of her husband, who was tightly pressed against her body; his bare chest against her own nude form. They were both lying on their bed, naked, with only their white sheets to preserve their modesty.

'How did I get here?' Argilla thought confusedly, her mind a blank slate.

'He must have carried me here…after we…' she trailed off.

Blood gushed through her veins as she recalled the previous three hours.

Serph had only held onto his sense of self-control until they reached their front porch. And as soon as they did, he ravaged her mouth as if he was a starving man who hadn't had a meal in weeks. Argilla felt slight pain as Serph slammed her into the wall of their house, slamming the door behind him recklessly. Argilla wanted this; this was what she had wanted from Serph all these months. She wanted him to see _her. _

Argilla could only latch her arms onto his shoulders as if she were at the mercy of a furious storm. Serph's hands traveled up and down her body, roaming vigorously under the fabric of her clothes to touch the hot and smooth flesh of her body.

Serph felt jolts travel to his manhood at the feel of her plump breasts in his hands, and he pressed himself closer to her, earning him a gasp from her already invaded mouth. Hearing her gasp, he released a low moan and immediately proceeded to rip the dress that she wore. The simple dress fell before his merciless hands and he carelessly threw it on the floor.

Argilla's protests came out as incoherent muffled sounds as his tongue continued its invasion in her mouth.

Argilla grabbed a fist-full of his polo shirt, popping its buttons along the way, peeling it off of him with a fervor that nearly matched his enthusiasm. Serph chuckled at her behavior; his little wife was beginning to see things the way he did. She was finally able to enjoy sex, erm, their _copulation. _But she wasn't going to win. No, Serph was selfish. Generally, Serph was generous, but when it came to matters of intimacy, he wasn't going to throw in the towel without a fight. He chuckled again, against her mouth and grabbed her breast, roughly groping it. Argilla groaned, half in pain and half in pleasure.

She knew that she would have to please him. Whenever his mood was highly elevated, his approach to sex was anything but gentle.

Serph freed her mouth to catch his breath but very soon settled on her neck. She squealed as he bit her soft skin, drawing blood. He sucked every drop of it and Argilla felt her body involuntarily press itself closer to his. He deeply inhaled in her scent and it nearly drove him mad.

Serph's hand now had also shredded her pink underwear and was currently massaging the small of her back. Argilla's hands trailed over Serph's torso, looking for his belt buckle. She quickly undid his belt and undid his pants, letting him slide it off of him.

Argilla momentarily opened her eyes to discover that they hadn't even reached their bedroom! They were still in the hallway. She blinked rapidly and gently pushed him away from her, trying to put some space in between them. Serph looked at her eyes squarely and could see nothing but pure animalistic lust fogging his silver eyes.

"Serph…?"

"What…?" he asked; his voice husky.

"We…we're still in the hallway…"

"I don't care…"

He didn't bother to let her respond as he once again ravaged her already swollen lips. She knew that it was a hopeless case; once Serph had made up his mind, there was no changing it. She let herself drown in his kiss, surrendering.

Serph, feeling his control slip away, lifted her body, forcing her to wrap her legs around his waist. Argilla gasped as she felt herself being lifted. This was new for her and it scared her quite a bit. She followed his silent instructions and encircled his waist with her legs. Serph pressed Argilla harder on the wall so as to not lose their balance, and with one fluid stroke, forced his entry in her wet entrance. He left her mouth and opened his eyes to get a look at his wife. She had her eyes tightly shut, and for some reason, he felt annoyed.

"Argilla," his voice softly spoke, "open your eyes and look at me." he commanded. Argilla did as she was told and was met with piercing silver eyes. She felt a lump build in her throat but said nothing.

Satisfied that she had done what was asked of her, Serph then proceeded to carry on the onslaught that he had initiated in her body, allowing his body to go to into an uncontrollable frenzy. Argilla could only hold on to Serph as tightly as she could as he continued his thrusts in her. The pain that she felt that resulted from her back being repeatedly slammed onto the wall was ignored as she only took notice of the pleasing sensation that he provided.

Serph, feeling that the end was near, gathered up all his remaining energy and focused them into his final thrusts that were more urgent and furious than the previous ones.

"Serph…!" Argilla cried out as she had reached her nirvana. He allowed himself one final thrust before joining her in her nirvana. Serph emptied himself in her and he slowly slid their bodies down the wall, his grip on her not losing their hold on her body. Serph lay down on his back, taking Argilla with him.

Argilla panted heavily, lying on her husband's chest, completely drained of energy. She could feel his heart beating rapidly but soon, it slowed down, being normal again as he composed himself. She smiled; she had finally made love to her husband again after waiting for so many months. Serph gently stroked her now disheveled hair and back, "Sssh…just rest…"

She heavily sighed then slowly drifted off to slumber.

Out of habit, Argilla bit her bottom lip in feeling of embarrassment. It was quite silly, Serph would often say, as Argilla would still be terribly embarrassed and shy when the topic and activity came on to _ahem, _copulation and procreation.

She preferred Serph use the words "copulation" and/or "procreation" rather than sex as she deemed the word to be vulgar. Serph found that cute in her; cute but silly.

Her thoughts were interrupted as Serph shifted from their position, groaning slightly.

"Hey…" he muttered sleepily, gazing into her eyes.

"Hey there yourself…" she smiled lazily up at him.

"Did you get some good sleep?"

"Yes…did you?"

"Not really." he said curtly

"Why is that?" she asked, surprised.

He smirked, "_You_ had a good sleep. But I on the other hand, had to stay awake to carry you all the way in here. And may I remind you that you were heavy."

She smacked him playfully in the arm, "Ow…I was just being honest."

She feigned hurt and pouted, her full lips emphasizing her cause. Serph suddenly grabbed her hands and shifted their positions so that he was on top of her once more, "Don't do that Argilla…" he warned, his eyes once again becoming misty, "You know what that does to me…Or are you in the mood for another session?"

Argilla pulled on her wrists, testing his grip. He tightened his grip as a response to her and she let out a squeal. Serph smirked again, "I didn't think so."

He released her wrists and got off of her, lying, instead, beside her. He grabbed the clock on the bedside table and groaned, "It's 5:15 already. Come on Argilla, we have to get ready for the party."

"Oh, right! Let's hurry Serph!" she said, suddenly bolting from their bed, rushing towards the lavatory, wrapped only in their sheets. Serph followed suit behind her and grasped the door firmly, as she attempted to close it. She looked at him curiously and he wiggled his eyebrow suggestively, "Want some company?"

Argilla grinned back, "Sure…why not?"

xxxxx


	7. Façade

A/N: For Warning and Disclaimer, refer back to the PROLOGUE

Chapter 6: Façade

All eyes focused on the newly-arrived couple. Their eyes flowed over the young man and woman with appreciative glances. The young man, they knew, was responsible for numerous scientific breakthroughs in their society, and beside him, was his simple yet striking young wife.

They were the perfect couple, they'd say; the man and woman being opposites of one another. He, being on top, while she, beneath him, supported his endeavors. He provided her with all the luxuries and comfort that life could possibly offer but she took from him only what she needed and still decided to be independent. Everyone knew that Serph Sheffield was very proud. He knew it when he was right, and when people were wrong. He wouldn't hesitate to tell them that either. But she, she was a down-to-earth soul that would provide the gentle touch and sensation that would rouse him from his delusions of glory and grandeur. Yes, they were the perfect couple.

Argilla was beginning to feel rather uncomfortable as she saw that many pairs of eyes were fixed on them; fixed on her. Argilla's life, before she had Serph, had been a simple one. She had never gotten to attend a social gathering that had this sort of importance and significance in her life. But, after marrying Serph, she had had the privilege of attending such gatherings. And it wasn't easy for her. It was not easy for her then, and it was not easy for her now. She felt insecure as her mind began to delude that the people around her were evaluating her silently, yet cruelly. She followed Serph through the elegant crowd, his hand gently tugging at hers. She forced herself to not show her insecurity; not to these people. She should be proud.

Serph, who was holding her hand in his, felt the warmth quickly seep from it. He felt her hand slightly tremble. He knew what it was; she was tensed. She had always been tensed around these kinds of things. He couldn't blame her though, for some of these people occupied high ranks of office in the city, and being negatively evaluated by them was slightly traumatic. But, he was Serph Sheffield, and he couldn't care less what they thought.

Still, it was one of the things that made him fall in love with her in the first place. She was a humble person; a gentle soul and an incorruptible child. She wasn't going to let money or wealth stand in her way of thinking and her way of feeling. He looked at his wife momentarily, silently evaluating her as well. True to his opinions, Serph knew that she simply was the most beautiful creature that he ever laid eyes on. He thought it then and he thought it now. She was dressed in a black corset, giving a clear exposure of her collarbone and broad shoulders. The edge of the corset was tight around her chest, and was positioned just so that there was a hint of her cleavage. She also wore a matching long skirt to finish her ensemble. The satin fabric flowed gracefully as she walked and it gave his wife an even more elegant visage. Her hair was once again done in her favorite style, the two Chinese buns. But, in addition to it, she had put traditional Japanese geisha hair pins on her hair, the silver chains and ruby jewels dangling carelessly from her hair. To protect herself from the harsh weather outside, Argilla had worn her maroon shawl. To Serph, she was simply beautiful.

He led her gently across the ballroom and towards the tables where they were assigned to sit. He courteously pulled a chair for her and sat her down gently, as if he was afraid that she might shatter.

"What's wrong?" he finally asked as he kneeled in front of her, taking her hand in his. Argilla blushed at his antics. It was the same in all the gatherings that they had went into. She being nervous, him kneeling in front of her asking her what was wrong. Argilla could feel the eyes once again and she flushed a deeper shade of red.

"Nothing…it's just that…Serph, they're staring!"

Serph chuckled, "I know. And I don't care."

His eyes burned intensely on hers, "What's wrong?"

He noticed how pale his wife had gotten and he slowly rose from his position, "Would you like something to drink?"

She nodded slowly, "Yes, thank you…"

He chuckled once more, touching her face, "I'm your husband Argilla. You don't have to be so formal with me."

His grin widened, "Besides, when you do that, it makes me feel old!"

She smiled back at him and in that moment, she began to feel at ease in her surroundings. Serph had always done that for her. He always lightened up her mood whenever she felt tense. "Hey! Where's my drink?" she teased and he held up his hands as if in surrender, "I'm going, I'm going."

Argilla watched her husband disappear through the sea of people and her eyes took to wandering instead, waiting for him to come back.

xxxxx

Heat regarded the people in front of him with little interest. Why was he here again? Oh right, because he was invited. Heat was a socialite but for some reason, he didn't feel like coming to this inauguration. Why would he when his mind was in turmoil, his heart restless?

As of before, he knew that in the center of the whirlwind of his troubles, lay one woman. Her. His best friend. A married woman. A work colleague, Mrs. Argilla Sheffield.

'I wonder what she's doing right now.' he thought impassively. He fiddled around in his coat. He hated wearing stuff like that! He growled in frustration, 'If I had my way, I'd just show up here in jeans and a shirt. None of this penguin-suit shit style.'

He sighed once again, "I need a drink."

He started to walk over to the stands to get a glass of wine when he brushed passed another man. He immediately apologized, "Sorry man, didn't see you." The man, who he didn't regard with his eyes, apologized politely as well, "That's alright. I do apologize."

Heat, remembering that he forgot his manners, looked at the man, seeing his silver hair and silver pair of eyes. "Say," Heat rambled, "Don't you find these things boring?" Heat didn't know what came over him to suddenly speak to a total stranger, but words just flew right out of his mouth.

The man laughed, "I suppose so, but be that as it may, I must attend these things. You're just like my wife, she doesn't like these things."

Heat smiled humorlessly, "Married huh? I envy you."

The silver-haired man raised an eyebrow, "Why is that?"

Heat smiled sorrowfully, "Well, let's just say that my lady wouldn't give me the time of day."

The man patted him gently on the back, "Don't worry about that mate! I'm sure she'll come around one day. Well, it was nice meeting you…Well, goodness! I don't even know your name."

The silver-haired man slapped himself on the forehead at his own silliness and extended a hand for Heat to take, "I'm Serph Sheffield."

Heat felt the color drain from his face as his brain interpreted the sounds and syllables that came from this stranger. Serph Sheffield, his bitter rival. His mind smiled ruefully; how ironic was it that the two warriors fighting for the love of one woman stood here and now, enjoying a casual drink and having a decent conversation? How bitterly ironic was it that here he was, confiding in the very man he wished to destroy, the troubles of his life? And here he was, not having a clue whatsoever upon the other's identity.

Fate was definitely a comedian.

Heat took his outstretched hand without hesitation and shook it firmly, "It's great to meet you; I'm err, Reed O'Brien."

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well, but, as much as I am enjoying our conversation, I must get this drink to my wife. She might think that I left her there," he chuckled.

Heat nodded in mock understanding, "Sure thing. I'll see you around Serph."

"Would you care to join us Reed? My wife gets terribly bored at these things and I might have to talk to a few people." Heat shook his head vigorously; as much as the idea appealed to him, he just couldn't do it. Introducing yourself to the husband of woman with whom you're having an affair as another man was one thing; but exploiting his trust in you by carrying out the lie by entering their lives directly was simply inexcusable. That is, if having an affair with a married woman wasn't already inexcusable.

"Nah, it would crap your style. You go ahead, my friends are coming over any minute now." he lied.

Serph nodded and soon vanished through the crowd. Heat fixed his eyes on the man. That was Serph Sheffield. That was Serph Sheffield? He blinked once, twice and even thrice to make sure that he hadn't dreamed all that.

'She's got to be here…!' he smiled hopefully. He missed her so. But he knew that if he found her, he'd see her in _his_ arms. He knew that it was the right thing to do; that it was the way it was supposed to be, but despite all that, he couldn't find an ounce of comfort in his thoughts. Why couldn't the right thing be for her to be with him? It just wasn't fair.

So that was the famed Dr. Serph Sheffield; the youngest biochemical scientist to grace the world from the last century, a proclaimed genius and prodigy. Heat scowled. Of course she would pick him; the man was everything every girl could dream of. He was handsome, highly intellectual, he was young, had an amazing job, rich, and profoundly polite and had overwhelming charisma. He was perfect. Heat frowned; who was he in comparison to Serph?

Heat growled in frustration. He may not be as good as Serph, but he had the heart to succeed in all of his endeavors. He may not be a genius or terribly rich, but he was the youngest Chief of Staff for the Karma Society Memorial Hospital. Although he wasn't as sharp as Serph, Heat was also well-versed and eloquent in his speech. He may not have a mansion for a home, but Heat knew that he too could afford one.

'Then…why doesn't she…?'

'Forget it…'

Heat felt as if he was being suffocated. The people clustering together, along with their soft but prominent chattering were driving Heat mad. He needed to get some air. He quickly made his way through the ballroom and there, he saw, the object of his desires.

Argilla was seated on the table in the middle of the other ones with her husband beside her, whispering something into her ear. It must have been a joke for a slight pink tint graced her cheeks and she slapped him on the arm playfully. Heat felt his world freeze; it was a nice scene to behold. She looked so happy with him. He couldn't believe that it was just a few days ago that she seemed so distraught over Serph, but now, here was she, enjoying his company and had the look of love on her face.

Heat knew that he had lost. There was no way of taking that feeling away from her. He couldn't succeed even if he tried every method there was. But still, he wanted to speak with her once more, perhaps the last time as well. He needed her to hear whatever he had to say; he needed her to feel whatever he felt. He would never be free unless this was done.

He wanted her so badly but knew he could do nothing about it. His chest burned and his muscles tightened. He really needed to get some air.

He moved towards the door that led out of the ballroom; it was the door that was only a few feet from her table. Luckily for him, she was now seated across from Serph and was towards the direction of the door. He gazed longingly at her and by some hand, as if she sensed his presence, her eyes found his and were locked in an intense stare.

Heat held her gaze for but a second before casting his head down and practically trudged out the door.

xxxxx

Serph made his way through the people and towards were his wife sat. He gave her the drink, "Here you go."

"Thanks." she smiled gratefully.

"What took you so long?"

"Ah!" Serph remarked with much enthusiasm, "I met a gentleman by the counter."

"Oh?" She quirked an eyebrow at this. Truly, her husband was at higher spirits.

"Yes, it seems that he was rather bored of this whole thing. I couldn't blame him though…" he chuckled.

"I offered him to meet you," he continued, Argilla now being genuinely curious of the stranger of whom her husband spoke, "But he said that that would 'crap my style' and he went back to his drink."

"His name is Reed O'Brien."

Argilla raised as eyebrow, _O'Brien_. It couldn't be Heat right? It couldn't be. Shaking her mind off of Heat, she smiled once again, "Well, Reed is right. This is sort of boring!"

Serph moved closer to her now and whispered, "If you're that bored, I could just take you somewhere and make sure that you're fully _occupied_."

"Pig…!" she whispered back as she slapped him playfully on the arm.

Serph shrugged his shoulders, then proceeded to laugh as he shifted his position in front of her to meet her eyes, "Hey, it was just a suggestion you know. Either you will or you won't; take it or leave it."

"But," he whispered again, "if you change your mind, you know where to find me."

Argilla blushed once more, "Is that all you think about?"

Serph laughed, "You should know that topic rather intimately Argilla."

It was then that something or rather someone had caught Argilla's eye. She had had a feeling of being watched and thanks to her intuition, the source of her unwanted tension had been pinpointed. A man stood by the door gazing at her. She inwardly gasped as she saw that the man who was now gazing at her was none other than Heat.

He only looked at her for but a second before turning away out the door. She needed to talk to him. She quickly stood up, "Serph, I need to use the little girl's room. I'll be right back."

Serph stood up as well, "Would like me to come with you?"

She smiled gratefully, "No, it's alright. I can manage. Besides, I think one of your colleagues is heading this way."

Serph turned to where Argilla nodded to and saw that she was right. There, walking towards them was none other than Colonel Terrence Beck. He was a very tall man, who had signs of middle-age setting in. But his physique was anything but middle-aged. He had a stern look on his face and walked briskly, commanding respect.

"Colonel Beck," Serph said smiling, "It's a pleasure to see you again."

Beck's stern face and piercing eyes went from Serph to his shy wife, "Indeed. So, is this little lady Mrs. Serph Sheffield?"

Argilla blushed at that and smiled. Serph wrapped an arm around her, "Yes. Colonel Beck, I would like you to meet my wife, Argilla."

Colonel Beck held out his hand to her, which she took, and lifted it to his lips, kissing the tip of her fingers.

"It's a pleasure to meet you ma'am." he said; his stern look vanishing from his features.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Colonel," she said earnestly.

"Please," the colonel protested, shaking his head, "call me Terrence."

She smiled unsurely, "Of course…Terrence. Well, if you both would excuse me," she slowly and politely said, taking her leave of Serph and the colonel. She took small but quick steps and headed for the door.

'It's a good thing the colonel showed up when he did. It would keep Serph preoccupied for a while. I must make this quick.' she thought with urgency.

xxxxx

She found him on the upper floor, at the balcony, leaning on the railing, lost in his own thoughts. She carefully studied him; he had a far away look on his face, his hands gripping the railing tightly, his body leaning forward. Her eyes softened as she also noticed the cool breeze running through his brilliantly fiery red hair. Truly, Heat O'Brien was an attractive man.

She felt a lump on her throat when he turned towards her direction, holding her gaze and locking her in an intense look. Neither spoke nor made a move toward each other. It was as if time had frozen still. Argilla felt her legs move, as if they were being commanded by a higher power. She walked towards him and stopped just in front of him, without breaking eye contact.

He still remained silent and his eyes continued to pour into her soul. She opened her mouth to say something but no words came. She tried again and there was no result. On her third try however, her voice had returned.

"Heat…" she breathed.

Heat still remained silent but moved closer to her, until their faces were only inches apart. She continued to stare into his ruby eyes and once again, she found herself mute. She had thought of all the things that she had wanted to say to him, but now that she was literally toe to toe with him, she realized that all of those words had flown out of her head.

Heat grasped her upper arms drawing her nearer to him as he walked backwards, towards the railing. The cool breeze had slowly blown the doors that led to the balcony that they occupied shut. Argilla tensed; she was at a balcony, in the arms of her best friend and with the doors shut, there was no getting away from him.

Heat leaned in and closed the small space in between them. He kissed her softly, so sweetly that Argilla's mind froze. Her body tensed up against him and he felt this. He massaged her arms and the small of her back, in an attempt to alleviate her of her tension while his nimble tongue coaxed her lips to part and grant him access.

Argilla melted in his arms. She felt his kiss; it was different. It was not that it lacked passion or interest, no, it was something else. As she parted her lips to invite him in, she immediately realized what it was. Heat was kissing her goodbye. He knew that she had already made her decision. He knew that she had chosen her husband.

Her mind and her heart panicked. So, what was to happen now? What of their friendship? Will he go away again? Will he avoid her as she did him? She didn't want that. She just wanted things to be as they were. But both knew that the moment they had shared their first kiss, neither of them can ever return to what they were in the past. Whatever would happen in the near future concerning their friendship would be a direct result of their indiscretion.

He slowly broke away from her, and sighed, still holding her, "Argilla…" he breathed out, taking in her scent of cherry blossoms.

"Heat…"

"I'm sorry…" he suddenly said. Argilla pulled herself away from his chest to look into his eyes, "Why?"

"Because I fell in love with you…because I told you how I felt and because…you chose him and not me."

Argilla felt her eyes water, "No…you shouldn't be sorry Heat. I should be the one apologizing…I…love you Heat."

"What?" Heat asked, confused and at the same time, relieved to hear her say that even at the slightest measure, she had reciprocated his feelings.

"I don't want to lose you Heat…Please don't leave me…" she pleaded, her tears now running on his shirt where she buried her head.

"I love Serph too…but I…I can't…You can't ask me to choose Heat! I can't! I love you both…!"

Heat pulled himself away from her tight embrace, steadying her by grasping her upper arms, looking intently into her eyes, "I'm sorry Argilla. But that's where I can't help you. You can't have both of us…It's not fair to either me or Serph."

He smiled sadly, "I know that you love me…I feel it. I saw you with him, and I just…I dunno, I just lost it I guess. That's why I'm up here. I saw the smile that he brought you. You love him. But, seeing you here with me, having you here with me, I also know that you are confused. I shall wait for you Argilla until you tell me to stop. I'll always be there for you." he cupped her face with his left hand while the other brushed her tears away.

"Heat…I…"

He held her face with both his hands drew her closer again, whispering, "You will never lose me Argi…Never."

Her trembling lips drove him to lose control of himself as he again kissed her, but this time with urgent ardor. Argilla held his face in her hands, kissing him back with equal passion. He backed her towards the wall and continued to ravage her. His lips left hers then and found their way to her jaw line and finally to her neck. She moaned as she felt his hand brush against the exposed part of her breast. His other hand touched her thigh and she moaned once more. She tilted her neck sideways to give him further access and he accepted her offer without question.

He nipped and gently kissed the skin; careful not to break it. She may be within his arms now, but sooner or later, she would have to go back to her husband.

She groaned and pushed him away gently. "Heat…I…I have to go."

Heat backed away from her, heavily panting, "I know…Argi, should you need me, I'll be there."

Argilla said nothing more and turned around, opening the balcony doors. Heat watched her go. He finally believed with outmost certainty that she felt something for him. She felt what he did; a mixture of raw emotions- of need, want, lust…and love. He shook his head; he knew that it would never work between them. Serph was the person she truly loved, while he was the object of her confusion. It was true that she felt emotions for him, but as to which ones, she herself didn't know. She was confused about him; that was why she still clung to him and couldn't bear the thought of losing him.

They were both wrong; this was far from over. He knew that they were wrong but he just didn't care. All that mattered to him was her happiness. If it would bring her happiness to be away from him, then he would give her up; if she decided to pick him, then he would fight Serph for her to the ends of the world; but if she was undecided, then he would wait.

Her actions that night indicated that she was still undecided. He would wait, but would no longer make any attempts to openly pursue her. She knew where to find him should she need him.

xxxxx

Argilla practically ran out of the balcony and took hasty yet petite steps towards the lavatory. She couldn't believe that she had just done with Heat, what she swore was a mistake that would never take place again. Before she had gone to him, she could have sworn that her mind and her heart were made up; she thoroughly believed that she only loved Serph, but as she looked into his ruby eyes, her resolved wavered.

Argilla looked at her reflection in the mirror in disgust at what she saw. Slut. Whore. Scarlet Woman. Adulterer. She knew that Heat was right; neither of them could keep this up for long. Sooner or later, she was going to have to choose. It was fair neither to Serph nor Heat. And above all, to herself. She was cheating herself into thinking that everything would come back to the way it was; Heat being her friend, her being a happy wife and Serph not knowing anything.

This had got to stop. Argilla quickly splashed the icy cold water into her face, making her makeup run on her face. She splashed and splashed until her face became clear once more. She looked at herself in the mirror; she was a mess and she was going to have to fix herself and she was going to fix herself quickly. She had been gone an awful long time and using a re-touch session in the bathroom as an excuse wasn't going to go unnoticed by her husband. After all, Serph wasn't senile. He was as sharp as an arrow. She groaned; that was another problem. Even if she managed to choose Serph, how would she be able to live with herself, knowing full well what she had done? How could she live with herself gazing into the eyes of her trusting husband while she knew that she played him behind his back and he never even had the slightest clue?

Deceiver. Liar.

She gritted her teeth and slammed her fists on the sink in frustration. She needed to think this through carefully.

She fumbled around in her purse, hastily yet carefully re-applying her makeup. "That should do it…I better get back to Serph. He might be worried."

xxxxx

Serph's talk with Terrence had brought back to him, the topic that he had been avoiding all day: his work. The Embryon Project must proceed, he frowned at the thought. But, be that as it may, Serph would never let it get in between his wife and him.

The sudden clap of the audience broke him from his thoughts; Madame Cuvier, the newly elected governess of the city, had begun her speech. He looked around him, looking for any glimpse of his wife. She had been gone an awful long time.

Was something wrong? Did she get lost?

It was then that his suspicion had once again invaded his mind. His eyes only saw Argilla in the arms of a man, a faceless man. He looked around again, looking for her and then also noticed something in particular. Reed O'Brien was also nowhere to be seen.

'He probably got bored and went home.' he thought, dismissing any thoughts on the stranger. Little did he know of how wrong he was.

His suspicions were cut short as he felt warm hands on his own. He turned around to see his wife's smiling face, "Sorry I took so long honey. There was a problem at the bathroom; the faucet broke and it splashed water on my face, so I had to redo my makeup." she whispered.

Argilla scowled at herself; she was lying through her teeth and her conscience was screaming in outmost protest. And here she was, sounding absolutely truthful and convincing.

Serph, masking his own suspicions, smiled warmly at her and whispered, "That's alright. But, do be careful next time. I was just about to follow you." Serph believed her; it was no question, but there was still that nagging feeling at the back of his head telling him to be ever cautious. If Argilla was indeed having an affair, he was going to find out. But, as to how, he didn't plan on strangling her for the information. No, that would be…crude. He had other methods; and as much as possible, as a man of his stature and upbringing, he wanted to involve the minimum number of people, preferably no one at all. For if his suspicions were correct, it would bring his name and reputation to ruin.

He wouldn't have that; he had worked so hard to get where he was and he wasn't going to let something like this ruin it for him. At first, he had wanted Argilla to deal with the problem, trusting her to do right. But her actuations recently had him doubting his decision and so he decided to take matters into his own hands.

'What are you going to do with _him_ when you find him, hm?' the annoying voice taunted.

'I…I don't know…'

'That's so like you; you never know how to do anything…' sneered the voice.

"Serph!" Argilla whispered into his ear, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." he snapped at her.

Argilla remained quiet; he was angry. Probably at her too. He was always like this; his temper could swing either way and in most of the time, it happened instantaneously that there was no warning at all. Well, it happened again, it would seem.

xxxxx


	8. Consumed

A/N: For Warning and Disclaimer, refer back to the PROLOGUE

Chapter 7: Consumed

Argilla walked through the hospital hallways, concentrated on her job as much as possible. Along the halls though, nurses and interns looked at her strangely; holding her gaze for but a second before turning away and whispering amongst themselves.

Right; they all thought of her as a two-timer. She bowed her head, feeling guilty. It had been a week since Madame Cuvier's inauguration party; a week since she and Serph and patched things up. Ever since, Serph had just been wonderful. He was as he had been when they were just dating.

Of course, there would be a time when he was very irritable, but Argilla had let it slide. He was no longer verbally abusive; she could see in his eyes how he fought within himself to control his outbursts. She was grateful for the effort. He didn't pursue her with his advances aggressively and took her decline (whenever she said no) with consideration and understanding. Clearly, her relationship with her husband was practically as good as new.

She smiled at the thought. But, reminding herself that she was at work, she decided to put all thoughts of her husband aside.

xxxxx

Today had been a tiring day. She had been very busy indeed, assisting four different doctors within three hours with one of them being Heat. She had first thought it awkward, but the situation forced her to relinquish her girlish emotions. She remembered glancing in his direction and only saw the conviction to save a patient. No other emotions were betrayed by his eyes. She smiled at that; Heat always knew his priorities. He did his job and did it well.

Argilla snapped out of her daze as she had collided with someone. Heat.

"Hey Argi." he smiled, tired.

"Hey there…"

Silence. Neither spoke. Neither knew what to say to one another.

Heat stared into her eyes with a sad longing expression. Argilla stared sadly as him as well, and cast her head down.

"I miss you…you know?" he spoke ruefully, his voice laced with sorrow.

"I know…" she replied just as sadly.

"…"

"I miss you too…"

Her words brought a small smile on Heat's face and was about to say something when a voice through the air broke the two apart.

"Argilla." the voice said.

Argilla turned around to see her husband. All the color drained from her face and she looked over at Heat, who remained unfazed but had a feigned smile on his face.

"Serph!" she beamed, running to him and giving him a peck on the cheek. Heat turned away, hurt, at seeing the two dote over each other. He balled his hands into fists but remained where he stood, feeling awfully out of place.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at the EGG?" Argilla asked.

Serph gave her a cheeky grin, "Well, I needed a break so I took one. I knew you got off by five. I wanted to surprise you. I could drop you off to wherever you have to go; with the girls or I could drop you home. I just wanted to see you."

Argilla intertwined her fingers with his, completely forgetting about Heat's existence. Serph's eyes looked from her to her companion. He blinked in surprise, "Why Reed! I didn't know you worked here!"

"Reed?" Argilla asked, confused.

"Yes, he's the man I told you about; the one who I met at the party." Serph smiled at him, extending a hand, "It's nice to see you again."

Heat, having a plastered smile on his face, took Serph's hand and shook it firmly, "It's a pleasure to see you too Serph."

"So, tell me. How long have you been working here?" Serph asked, genuinely curious. Argilla held her breath. So her gut feeling was right. It _had_ been Heat that night at the party. She could feel her skin crawl at the sight; her husband and her lover, having a conversation.

Several nurses had passed by the three with excited and amused looks on their faces. Argilla sneered. Those people were so sad that they were probably thinking that this was another soap opera!

"I've only been here six months."

"Ah." Serph nodded, "You're new. That's why my wife hasn't mentioned you."

Heat cringed, but Serph didn't notice.

"Yes, well, I met Argilla months ago."

Argilla stiffened, the color from her face completely drained.

"Is that right honey?" Serph asked, turning to her direction.

Argilla faltered and opened her mouth to say something but Heat, or rather, Reed, beat her to it, "She didn't remember me though. She's the head nurse here, so surgeries are usually done with them as assistants. I'm a cardiologist by major, and she has assisted me in at least two surgeries in the previous six months. But, like I said, she doesn't know me, so she doesn't remember me."

"Yes." Argilla nodded, "That's right. I'm not very good with names, you see, Dr. O'Brien."

"Well, we'd love to stay further, but I have to get back to work in an hour and I need to drop Argilla off. It's nice seeing you again Reed."

The two men shook hands once more and parted. Serph led Argilla out of the hospital and Heat looked on.

xxxxx

The skies were gloomy that afternoon. The clouds in the sky were a dark shade of grey and seemed angry. Argilla sat quietly in their car, observing the brewing storm. Serph looked at her and noted that she was detached from this world, "Argilla? Is there something wrong?"

"Oh! No!" she quickly said, "I was just looking at the sky…It's most probably going to rain."

Serph nodded, "I quite agree. It's such dreadful weather."

"So," she said slowly, "Dr. O'Brien was the man you spoke of during the party."

Serph nodded, "Yes. He's a charming fellow but a little dull."

_Dull? _'If he only knew the real Heat, erm, Reed, he wouldn't say that.' Argilla thought knowingly.

"Thank you for picking me up today…"

Serph smiled and held her hand, squeezing it, "I just wanted to do it Argilla…no big deal."

They reached their home in ten minutes and now, Argilla and Serph stood by their porch.

"Well," Serph began, glancing at his wristwatch, "I better get going. Take care okay?"

She nodded and he turned to leave. As he did, she grabbed him by the elbow, "Serph…"

Serph's eyes looked into her eyes, "What is it?"

"Come home early…I want us to have dinner together…okay?"

"Alright."

She pressed herself against him and pulled his face down on hers. Serph obliged and soon, their lips met in an arduous kiss. Serph backed her towards the door, cupping her face in his hands. They broke apart, minutes later, panting, "Will I get a rain-check for this later?" he asked suggestively.

"Maybe…" she smiled, blushing.

"I love you Serph…"

"I love you too…"

She watched him leave and get into the car. She continued to stand in the porch, watching him as his car sped though their garden. As soon as he was gone, her thoughts wandered over to Heat.

It was strange, she thought. She didn't feel any apprehension as she thought of Heat. She frowned. She felt neither apprehension nor anticipation for Heat. She gasped inwardly; she felt nothing at all.

She then proceeded to smile; a bitter smile. It would seem that her mind and heart had been leaning on their decision. From the way she was feeling, she was leaning on giving Heat up. It was a good thing, she knew; it was for the best anyway.

'This is for the best. I belong with Serph.'

xxxxx

"Maybe I should go back to Lokapala. I don't want to ruin Argilla and Serph. They deserve to be happy. And I'm getting in between."

Heat sighed heavily, "I'm such a fucking hypocrite. But, I can't help it. I have to give her up. And I can't do that if I stay here."

Heat had already decided. He would request for a transfer. He smiled sadly; it was supposed to be this way. He knew that he couldn't and shouldn't stay; she consumed him and he was consumed with her.

"Damn it. I deserve to be happy too!" he grumbled childishly.

He sighed once more, "Maybe I'll be happy when I get outta here."

'You win Serph…'

xxxxx

Serph ran his fingers through his silver hair exasperatedly. The subject had been behaving rather erratic for the past two days. Test results were being compromised, hence, the delay. They had already done what they could for the subject; but it seemed that his mental capacities were clearly not up to par with the instruments and machines that they used.

It would have been fine actually. He didn't mind the wait. If people wanted results, they'd have to be patient. So, he was always been patient with his work. Until now, that was. Dr. Sheffield was finding it increasingly difficult to perform in his outmost best when people, such as Colonel Beck, were breathing down his neck.

He cursed inwardly, wishing to remove his eyesore of analyzing heaps and heaps of test results and data. His gaze shifted over to the left side of his desk. His gaze softened. His eyes stared at the picture of his wife.

He smiled. He was glad that they were able to patch things up. It was then that his suspicion had blurred; Argilla had done no wrong. She was faithful and true.

He made up his mind; he was going to pick her up and take her to lunch. He glanced at his watch; he was having tension and it was only half past eleven in the morning! He opened the intercom to his secretary, "Vanessa, I'm going out for lunch and I'll be back in an hour."

"Alright Dr. Sheffield."

Within a quarter of an hour, Serph had reached the Karma City Memorial Hospital. He stared at the building, smiling. He wanted to surprise her again. He walked briskly through the entrance while receiving appreciative glances from the staff. He walked up to the information desk, "Nurse Argilla Sheffield please?"

"One moment sir."

The front desk had paged for Argilla and he was instructed to wait by the sofas. It was then that something had struck his senses and mind; another paging.

"Paging, Dr. Heat O'Brien. You are requested to proceed to room 5-A. Paging, Dr. Heat O'Brien…"

Serph felt his blood run cold and his eyes burn with anger. Heat. That was the name of the person whom Argilla spoke to. He didn't know why, but he had a suspicion that he was the man that Argilla had been running to. He stomped back to the front desk, "Excuse me, do you know where I could find Dr. Reed O'Brien?" Serph didn't exactly know where he was going with that question, but he had another suspicion that needed confirmation.

"Dr. Reed O'Brien?" asked the receptionist in confusion, "You mean, Dr. Heat O'Brien."

Serph shook his head, "No, I am positive that his name is Reed. I met him only a couple of days ago. He's uh, he a cardiologist. He's new, just arrived here six months ago. He has bright red hair."

The receptionist just raised an eyebrow at him, "Honey, that _is_ Dr. Heat O'Brien."

Serph balled his hands into fists but nonetheless remained clam and polite, "Thank you for your time."

"Wait! Sir! Nurse Sheffield will be right with you!" the receptionist called after Serph.

Serph didn't hear with the receptionist had said. With an absentminded head, he walked back to the sofas, his mind reeling. So, the man that he had met during the party, the man who he saw his wife talking to two days ago and the man that he suspected her to be having an affair with was the same man. He didn't need this right now, he mused. Here he was, exhausted and nearly losing his sanity over his work, and what awaited him at home? His wife probably doing the deed with some other man.

He felt his blood boil and his eyes burn at the mere thought of it. It sickened him to no end. All this happened right under his nose and he hadn't the slightest clue.

'Remain calm…' his inner voice said, urging him to slow down his heart-rate. He closed his eyes, massaged his temples and took slow deep breaths. It was no problem really; he just had to talk to both of them. He and Argilla must have a talk about this. And at the same time, he and Reed, rather, Heat must have a word. He could do that; it was no problem at all.

He had a strong urge to leave right now; just to bolt through the door, come back fifteen minutes later with a shotgun and start a killing spree. But he wouldn't do that.

Well, not really, but he wouldn't mind killing Heat.

'That would be sweet…' he smirked.

His scheming was interrupted when a cheery voice whipped through the air, "Hey honey!"

Serph quickly collected himself and put on his mask, "Hey sweetheart. I just came by to take you to lunch. Come on."

His smile and conduct must have been exceedingly convincing for Argilla seemed not to notice anything awry. "Okay. Let's go!"

Serph wrapped a secure arm around her waist and led her through the exit and towards the car. His mind wandered over to Heat. His eyes narrowed and his grip around her waist tightened.

"Serph? Is there something wrong?" she asked, genuinely worried.

Serph snapped from his daze and gazed into her worried eyes, "No honey. Nothing's wrong. Come on. Let's get that lunch, I'm starving!" he beamed with feigned enthusiasm.

She smiled warmly at him, "Let's!"

xxxxx

"I need to know everything about her. I need you to find out her schedule and I need to know her entire itinerary. Is that understood?"

"Yes."

xxxxx

Serph's eyes remained unclosed throughout the night. He held his wife close to him and no matter how comfortable his position was, peaceful slumber refused to come. His thoughts were constantly of Argilla and Heat. He lay there, motionlessly, unable to decipher his own feelings on the matter. He was hurt. Actually, the word hurt was an understatement. He was devastated. He sighed, tightening his hold on her. He wanted to hurt her right now. How easy it would be for him to hurt her right then and there. But he couldn't do it. Even as he wanted it so badly, he couldn't hurt a strand of hair on her body, unlike before. Why?

Because he was to blame. He was the very reason why she ran to someone else's arms. It was only natural for one being to protect oneself. She was just protecting herself from the constant onslaught that he brought her. He demeaned her and made her feel like trash. He constantly ignored her, leaving her to ponder on possibilities that may or may not exist. He abused her as if she were a toy, a possession to be played with anytime he deemed it.

She was trying to run from all that. But she couldn't run from him. He knew that she loved him; she loved him deeply. She had stayed and tried to make their relationship work. She had given him so many chances to make up for his mistakes and shortcomings; it was just natural to believe that she deserved to be treated in the same courtesy that she did him.

Serph sighed again. He would talk to her soon. But first, he must deal with Heat. He needed to know how close the two had become. After all, it was possible that he had misunderstood the two.

He'd find out.

He looked at Argilla once more and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

xxxxx

Serph had found it excruciatingly difficult to maintain his happy façade. At times, he would totally forget his part and lose perspective of reality, taking off in a fantasy land where he would think of different ways in which to torture and kill Heat.

What nerve of him! He even had the audacity to befriend him in all the while, he was only interested in humping his wife. The thought made Serph grit his teeth and slam his fists on the dining table, startling his wife.

"Serph? What's wrong?" Her voice vocalized what her eyes only could reflect; fear.

"Nothing. I'm just tired." He was quite aware that he wasn't convincing, but right at that moment, he just didn't give a damn.

"Serph…please…tell me what's wrong…"

Serph looked intently into her eyes but said nothing. He got up from his chair and pulled her to her feet gently, embracing her and stroking her hair, "I believe in you Argilla."

Argilla's eyes widened, 'What does he mean?' Argilla couldn't put her finger on it, but she knew that something was off; something felt awry. And it involved Serph.

He pulled himself away from her to gaze into her eyes before closing them and pulling her into a tender kiss. He broke away soon after and started for the door, stopping just at the threshold, "I'll be back later this evening."

With those words, he slowly closed the door.

Argilla's eyes watered and she sat on the chair, burying her face in her hands. He knew. She just knew it. Serph knew about her and Heat, but he didn't react the way she imagined he would. He was calm and collected.

She knew what he meant. Serph wanted her to settle the affair. He wanted her to decide. But, she had already decided. She chose Serph. But, now that she thought more about it; the more confusing it was for her. She couldn't believe it herself. To an outsider, it would seem that the choice was very clear to make; to stay with the husband who generously provided for you. But, Heat wasn't an outsider or a stranger. He was a friend. She just couldn't pick one of them as if they were prize stuffed animals won from a carnival. But Serph had made himself clear; she was to decide.

Was she ready? She would have to be; just as Heat said, she would have to choose sooner or later. The time had finally come.

xxxxx

Argilla knew that she had to choose. She had to choose now. But she still couldn't do it. She cursed herself for being so weak. It was easy to choose Serph, but it was difficult to give up Heat. Heat was a part of her life. He was the closest thing she had to a best friend. And now, their history had been erased. Their history of friendship, camaraderie and bonding was decimated the very day they committed their sin. The two had succumbed to the temptation of the flesh.

Argilla twisted and churned the handkerchief in her hand as she waited nervously at the Maribel Café. She had asked Heat to meet her. It was a good opportunity for her to see him again as Serph had called in, busy, and was unable to fetch her. It was too good of an opportunity.

"Hey there…" a soft voice spoke near to her ear. She turned to see Heat, smirking behind her chair.

She smiled, "Hey…"

Heat took his seat across from her and immediately grasped her nervous hand, "I missed you…"

"Heat…" She breathed out his name; as a way to silence him. She knew what he felt about her, but she didn't need to be reminded of it. This had to stop.

"I know…I shouldn't…but…if…I mean…"

"Are you always this eloquent Dr. O'Brien?" Argilla chuckled, hoping to break the tense moment with humor.

Heat grumbled, "No fair!"

The two softly laughed and as quick as it came, as quick it had left, leaving the two in awkward silence.

"So…what's up?" Heat asked.

"I called you here…to talk…I didn't want to come to your condo; people might get ideas."

"And this isn't any less conspicuous?" Heat snorted.

"It's a public place; many interpretations, mainly innocent ones, can be drawn. You know what I mean!"

'Of course,' Heat thought, 'I mean, in public places, people come to rendezvous with friends, family, they simply relax and enjoy the view. No foul play. No hanky-panky. But, in condominiums, it could smell like sex.'

"That's an insult to my intelligence." Heat smirked.

"Heat…!" Argilla spoke in a desperate tone, "Why did you lie to Serph? Why did you bother to meet him?"

Heat's eyes widened at her impending accusation of lying to her husband square in the face, "What? No! Our meeting at the ball was purely incidental."

Her hopeful gaze told him that she demanded an accurate explanation. He sighed, "We bumped into each other at the bar…when he was getting you a drink. He apologized and I didn't know that he was your husband. I mean, I didn't want to make a fool out of myself by assuming that all people with silver hair were Dr. Serph Sheffield, renowned scientist.

"What was I supposed to say when he asked for my name?" Heat defended himself, "Hi! My name is Heat O'Brien! I'm your wife's lover!"

"Could you keep it down? You're close to making a scene!" Argilla whispered darkly.

Heat sighed and shrugged his shoulders, "I'm sorry Argi…maybe I should have come up with a more original name. But I didn't think I'd see him at the hospital. Why? Does he…suspect something?"

"I don't know…" Argilla shook her head sadly, "But, I do know that something is wrong. He's been acting irritable and melancholy for the last two days. He wouldn't tell me about it."

Heat shook his head, laughing softly. Argilla narrowed her eyes, "Is there something funny?"

"I'll say…This is what I'm talking to you about Argilla." he said seriously, his eyes fixed intensely at hers, "You can't have both of us. He probably suspects by now."

He cast his eyes on the table, "Do you know how much I want you right now? You can't imagine it Argilla. I want to feel you…I want to kiss you…but I can't. And here you are, keeping me hanging. Argilla…I…I don't know how much more of this I can take. Do you know what I felt when I saw you leave with him when he came to the hospital? I need to know where I stand Argilla. It isn't fair to me."

"Heat…" she trailed of sympathetically. She knew that he felt hurt, but it felt different when you were thinking about it as to when you actually saw it. Heat's face had a vulnerable look about him that made Argilla want to cradle him in her arms. She wanted to…she wanted to feel him and she wanted to touch him.

She loved him; that was clear. But, she needed to settle herself first before she did anything. The problem was that neither she nor Heat had time to ascertain these issues. Time was a luxury they cannot afford.

"I think that you better think it through soon Argilla…for all our sakes."

Heat rose from his seat and sauntered over to Argilla, giving her a peck on the cheek before turning to leave the café. Argilla sat there, motionless, not blinking, even after minutes of Heat's departure.

He was right.

xxxxx


	9. Rage

A/N: For Warning and Disclaimer, refer back to the PROLOGUE

Chapter 8: Rage

Serph looked at the picture before him. He could hardly believe his eyes. It was the picture of his wife at a café with a man. Serph's brows knitted together and he immediately saw who it was. He had been correct in his assumptions and suspicions.

It was Heat O'Brien.

Serph's blood boiled. 'The nerve of this reprobate! He had the audacity to even introduce himself to me at the ball, while in reality he was the one my wife had been screwing with.'

The picture showed Heat holding her hand while she had a hopeful expression on her face. Serph's hands balled into fists. In another picture, it showed Heat kissing Argilla on the cheek. Serph couldn't take it anymore and slammed his fists on the desk, sending the pictures flying.

He ran a shaking hand through his hair as he paced around his office. He needed to stay calm. He needed to stay focused.

'I thought she…I thought it was over…' he said, shaking his head. He walked over to the window, taking in the breathtaking view of the city from his 20th floor office, crossing his arms.

Another piece of paper along with the pictures caught his eye. It was a note. Serph unfolded the piece of paper and there lay an address; 'Probably that bastard's address…'

Serph's eyes narrowed into slits as he remembered his attempt to call Sera. He grabbed his phone and dialed her number at Muladhara.

"_Hello…"_ a soft voice received the other end of the line.

"Sera…is that you?" Serph asked curtly, albeit a bit impatiently.

"_Yeah it is. Who is this?"_ she asked hastily.

"It's Serph."

"_Oh hey Serph! What's up?"_ Serph could easily discern how the uncertainty in her voice dissipate to be replaced with a more relaxed and at ease tone of voice.

"Nothing much Sera. How about you; how are you doing?" he asked nonchalantly, not really caring or the least bit interested at her response to his blatant display of triviality and futile pleasantries.

"_I'm fine! Thanks for asking! So, what's up? What can I do for my favorite brother-in-law?"_ she asked cheerfully.

Finally, back on the track.

"Well, Sera, I was wondering if you could help me with something. You see," his mind worked fast into formulating a good excuse to ask about Argilla's whereabouts during their anniversary without throwing her the least amount of evidence that there was something being awry in their relationship at the present.

After all, it would seem rather odd and totally suspicious if the husband did not know of the wife's whereabouts on the eve of their anniversary no less!

"Well, she had lost her bracelet and she was there at Muladhara and well, I thought that maybe she left her bracelet in your place. It happened a month ago. Do you remember? It's the one that is completely made out of jade that was carved as a Chinese dragon with ruby eyes. " he stated, his voice laced with feigned hopefulness.

"_Oh! She was here at Muladhara? A month ago? Well, she didn't crash at my place. But I guess I understand though; there's a new mall that opened there and they have all the good shops there. But, since when was this bracelet missing? Since the last month right? Why are you asking me this now?"_

Serph cursed inwardly, 'So she has some brains.'

"Well, she just remembered right now as she was looking for it when we were to attend a party and was pretty much astonished to discover that she was no longer in possession of it."

'Sly…'

"_Oh I see…"_ Sera muttered thoughtfully, _"Well, I don't know what to tell you. I haven't seen her so I haven't seen her bracelet either. Sorry…"_ she said apologetically, drawling the last word playfully.

Serph felt his anger boil up but nonetheless maintained his friendly façade, "That's alright Sera. I'll just tell Argilla that it wasn't with you."

"_Say, Serph? Where is Argilla? May I speak with her?" _

"Whoops; she's not here right now Sera. She's at work. It's my turn to be sorry."

"_Oh…well, just tell her that I hope she finds it."_ she said, her voice seemingly disappointed before chuckling, _"By the way you described the bracelet, I guess it's pretty expensive huh?"_

"You have no idea…" Serph laughed humorlessly.

"Well, then, thanks Sera."

"_Bye!" _

Serph stared at his phone for a few seconds and he discovered that his heart was as blank as his mind. His body was numb but then, he felt something in his chest. He was seething in anger and was paralyzed with rage.

So he was right. She had lied to him.

"She and I are going to have a little talk…" he muttered darkly. It was then that he felt the urge again. It was the urge to hurt her; to make her pay, to make her suffer the way she did him.

As for Heat…he didn't want to see him at the moment or in the near future for it might result in him killing Heat. He needed time to think and so he walked back to his desk, stepping on the pictures along the way and opened the intercom for his secretary, "Vanessa, call my wife and tell her I shall be at Sahasrara for the weekend and won't return until Monday."

"Alright Dr. Sheffield."

Today was Thursday; three days. It was enough, he deemed, to cool himself.

xxxxx

Argilla knocked on Heat's doorstep that afternoon. The timing was convenient. Serph had been called away on a seminar at Sahasrara and won't return until Monday.

"Argi!" Heat beamed, "I didn't expect you here…Come on in."

Heat had her enter the condo and turned his back on her, walking towards the bar.

"Would you like anything to drink?" he asked off-handedly.

"Heat…"

He stopped and faced her. Her tone said all that she was hesitating to say. He waited for this day; but at the same time, feared it.

"What?"

"Heat I…I think it's for the best if we…"

She couldn't bear to look at him and turned her face the other way. Heat brought his fingers to her chin and turned her face back to meet his eyes. She gulped.

"I think that it's best if we…forget all that has happened and was exchanged between us."

Heat could feel his whole world crumble to ashes as she spoke the words that he had been dreading to hear. He knew that she would choose Serph and had even mentally prepared himself for it. But, it was then that he finally agreed that when it came to the saying that in matters of the heart, no amount of preparation or defensive barriers could deflect the pain or pleasure it brought.

"I love Serph…"

Heat said nothing and cast his face down. Argilla could literally feel her heart breaking along with his. Heat didn't deserve this. He was a good man and deserved to be happy. She tilted his face to meet hers and gave him a tight embrace, "It's going to be alright…I promise…"

"It just hurts Argi…I didn't know it would be this bad you know?" he chuckled sadly, returning her embrace.

"I love you so much…but I knew you'd choose Serph in the end. I'm happy for you…"

"…"

Argilla dared not say a word. Heat was hurting. She didn't know what to say or what to do, and so, she stood there, eyeing her fallen friend carefully with apologetic eyes. Heat's gentle voice brought her out of her trance, "You should go…"

She nodded in agreement, "Yes…you're right. Goodbye Heat…"

And with those words, she made her way towards the door. As she turned the knob, she had her breath knocked out of her as she was forcefully spun around and pinned to the wall. She only had a quarter of a second to register what had transpired before her lips were crushed into another's hungry ones. It was Heat. Heat pressed himself against her, grinding his hips to hers, binding her wrists with his firm grip.

Argilla protested in his mouth but no words came; only muffled noises.

She moaned.

It was driving Heat crazy and he felt his body began to grow hotter by the second. He didn't know why he was doing what he was doing; she had chosen Serph and here he was, ravaging her. He supposed that he wanted to feel completely alive before he would let go of her. He couldn't control his longing any longer. This was the only and last time that he would have such an opportunity. He didn't intend to waste it.

Argilla hesitantly kissed him back, knowing that she will never feel this ever again. Once she crossed the threshold of his front door, she will never come back there. Ever.

Heat's hand freed its captive wrist and found its way under Argilla's shirt. She groaned in protest but he persevered. Her hand flew to where his hand was wandering but he pressed himself tighter against her that she had no room to jam her protesting hand in between his invading one and her hot body.

Feeling her give up, Heat's hand made it way up her stomach, resting in her right breast. She squealed as he massaged her breasts. He unattached his lips from hers and began kissing her neck. Argilla sucked in the cool air, panting. She leaned her head on the door behind her, feeling lost in the ecstasy brought on by Heat's touches.

As she heard the buttons of her blouse popping from her top, she quickly opened her eyes and pushed at him, "Heat! What are you doing!?"

Heat looked at her with a dreamy look, "Please Argi…I need you…"

She hesitated for a moment and her indecisiveness was rewarded with the discarding of both her blouse and her bra, leaving her bare. "Heat…! No we can-!" She was cut off once again by his mouth on hers and now, with her hands trying to push him away. Heat bound both her wrists once again with one of his large hands and the other whipped around Argilla's waist, looking for the zipper of her skirt. She yelled and shouted in his mouth, but they all came out muffled.

Heat felt himself harden at her struggles. He knew what he was doing was wrong but he couldn't help himself. It was then he remembered Argilla's smiling face and that alone had freed him from this immoral trap. He instantly broke away from her, "Argilla…I, I'm sorry…!"

He knew that if he carried on what he had wanted right there and then, Argilla would hate him forever. He had just wanted to see if she felt anything for him in that aspect. But her protests, verbally and physically told him what he needed to know. She didn't love him enough to choose him.

He turned his gaze to her now watery eyes and then quickly cast his face down. Argilla locked his gaze for but a moment but she was still able to decipher the mixture of emotions that plagued them-shame, apology, regret and fear.

"Goodbye Argilla…"

Argilla remained speechless, putting her arms in front of her to preserve her dignity. Without another word, Heat made his way to the staircase and went in his room leaving Argilla by the door.

Wordlessly, she began to pick up her discarded clothes on the floor. She put them on with no sense of urgency or haste. Once she was done, she debated with herself whether or not she would see him one last time before she left.

She, however, remained indecisive but it was her feet that made the decision for her as she returned to reality, away from her thoughts, being dragged by her feet and legs up the staircase and in front of his bedroom. She hesitated for a moment before softly knocking on the door.

"Heat…I'm sorry…Goodbye."

She pressed her ear upon the door, in an attempt to discover what it was he was doing in there. She could hear nothing save for a few heavy sighs. She knew that he needed time alone. And so, she took her leave.

xxxxx

Serph looked on to the city of Sahasrara. He had left that morning and won't return until Monday. What about the Embryon Project? His head was screaming for an explanation for the sudden and abrupt departure. A part of him wanted to tell his head to 'screw the project' but the better part of him knew that that was not possible.

What he told Argilla was a half truth anyway. He was at Sahasrara on business; he simply would neglect a part of it to give himself the space and time he needed to sort out his own problem. But that doesn't mean that he would abandon his project; on the contrary!

In the prior week, he had been asked to speak at Sahasrara Karma University for the topic of bioengineering. He was also scheduled to meet other scientists later that evening. He planned to go of course, but in the mean time, he felt that he could use the current time to gather his thoughts.

He thought back to when he had first met Argilla up to the time that he had proposed to her. He remembered her innocent eyes; how pure and true she was.

'She still is…' he reasoned with himself; she had just made a mistake-a bump on the road. Hadn't everyone else done this too? He would be the biggest hypocrite if he were to state that he had never done a sin as grave as hers.

But he still couldn't deny the hurtful feelings that he was currently experiencing. It hurt him; his heart ached at the thought of her being with another man. It devastated him when he imagined her being happy with _him_. It sickened him as he imagined her choosing Heat over him. He gritted his teeth in frustration.

He was doing so well in calming himself, until that last bit when he let his imagination run away with him.

'I need to do something…otherwise I'll go crazy.' he thought hopelessly.

xxxxx

"Stupid! Stupid!" Heat yelled at himself, groaning, while beating his head on the wall. "Why did I do that to her? She trusted me…and I exploited that trust…"

Heat didn't exactly know why he had done the things he had to her. All he knew was that he felt an extreme urge and pull to take her right there and then. The repercussions? All but forgotten. In that moment, nothing had mattered to him; only she and he existed and the world seemed to freeze. Heat felt himself lose a battle of morality as his inner, repressed desires for his friend overwhelmed his sense of morality, friendship and law.

"If I had done that to her…she would hate me. Just the fact that I felt that way about her…that I would and could have done that to her…then, I don't deserve her…God damn it Serph! You son of a bitch!"

Heat had no particular dislike for the man. Serph Sheffield had been courteous to him; he was anything but a 'son of a bitch'. His dislike for him was the fact that he was married to the object of his affections. He was envious of Serph. Heat had worked a lot to achieve what he had. But, no amount of hard work had fetched him what he wanted most-the love of the woman he desired. Serph Sheffield had everything; a good amount of fame and recognition, fortune, intelligence, physical appearance and Argilla. 'This is just pathetic,' Heat thought disgustedly of himself. 'I'm actually comparing myself to Serph…How low can I possibly get?'

He sighed at his pathetic and lethargic state.

"There's no use debating over this. I have to get out of here…"

His contemplation was interrupted as his phone rang. It was the hospital. His request for transfer had been granted. But, it wasn't in Lokapala as he had hoped. It was at Sahasrara.

"Well, it's better than being here…" he grumbled.

It was then that an idea struck him. May, his younger sister studied at Sahasrara Karma University. He hadn't seen her in a year. It would do him good to reunite with family. He smiled at the thought of his sister; he smiled and a bit of worry crossed his mind. May had always been a little sickly. And at this time of year, at fall, Sahasrara could be awfully chilly.

Heat wondered how much May had changed.

'Well, she would have undoubtedly grown taller. I wonder if she still kept her red hair short? Or did she grow it long now? Did she have a boyfriend?' he frowned at the last question. He supposed that it was all but natural for brothers to feel uncomfortable with their sisters having relationships.

'Or worse,' he thought, suddenly finding it difficult to breathe, 'having a live-in partner?'

Well, there was only one way to find out.

He picked up the phone once more and held it to his ear while he rummaged through the phone number list which lay beside the phone.

"_Hello?"_ a weary voice answered.

"May? Is that you?"

"_Yes it is…who is it?" _

"Guess who…"

"_Heat?!" _

"Yeah. It's Heat. How are you May?" he asked, a smile gracing his lips.

"_Just great! Hey! Why have you decided to suddenly give me a call?"_ she asked indignantly. _"You big jerk! You haven't called me in months!"_ she yelled.

Heat's smile widened; well, she was spirited and there was no hint of sickness in her voice.

"What about you May? You haven't contacted me either…"

"_Hmph! I would if I could get a hold of you! I called the hospital at Lokapala but they said that you moved to Karma City! They wouldn't give me your number! Besides, it's my second last semester here…so I was very busy." _

"I see."

"_Well, what do you want?"_ she asked; somewhat impatient.

"Well, May, I was thinking of moving there at Sahasrara."

"_You serious?!"_ May exclaimed; flabbergasted.

"Yes I am. I got my transfer clearance recently and so I thought that I could come see you."

May smiled, _"That's great Heat! I miss you; you know?"_

"I miss you too…Listen, I gotta go but I'll call you tomorrow. I want to leave here ASAP."

"_Okay. I'll be waiting tomorrow. Bye Heat." _

The phone went dead.

It was for the best, Heat decided. First thing tomorrow, he'd leave for Sahasrara. Well, if he'd make the trip, he'd better make the necessary preparations-he'd have to pack and call the airport. He immediately went for his closets and retrieved his luggage. He had quite a few items to pack. It was a good thing that he wasn't completely settled into the condo; for if he had been, it would be hell to pack and organize everything in the short time that he had in mind.

Twenty-four hours. 'Whoah…when you really think about it…isn't it a little bit over-dramatic?' he chuckled to himself.

xxxxx

Argilla touched her quivering lips as she stood in front of her mirror at her vanity table. She took off her blouse and stared at herself; as sure as day, there lay a bright red mark on the left side of her neck. Heat's teeth had really done damage on her sensitive skin. She inspected her body for further evidence of their indiscretion and was glad to find nothing else-save her swollen lips. But that, she reasoned with herself, was easy enough to explain should people ask.

She ate something hot. It was just lipstick. She bit her lip out of frustration at work.

'How sad…I'm looking for ways to lie to him and to the people whom we know…This isn't how I envisioned my married life…'

She felt relief however, as Serph won't be coming back until Monday. That would give the bite sufficient time to heal and disappear; eradicating any evidence of her affair.

'It's over now. I love Serph. I've made up my mind and my heart. I don't belong with Heat…'

She felt a mixture of emotions as she repeated that statement in her mind. She felt happy yet sad as well. It was a double-edged sword; her decision. In order to gain one, she must lose one. She had been dragging this decision as a great burden to her mind and heart because she still believed that she could keep both. But, as she stood there at Heat's condo, she realized and accepted that what she desired was not possible.

There could be only one.

Heat made it perfectly clear; he wanted her to choose. And choose she did. Now, Argilla had to live the rest of her life with such a decision. She could never ever return to the past on where her relationship with Heat was better. No, regretful as it was, it just wasn't possible.

She stared into her reflection once more and saw a tear roll down her cheek. She didn't even realize that she had been crying. Not wanting to see this any further, she forced her face to turn away from her own horrid image and dashed for the lavatory.

xxxxx

Serph looked at the documents before him with outmost attention. It was the recent evaluation on the subject's mental state and mental capabilities. The readings were acceptable. With any luck, they can proceed to test the subject once more using the EGG capsule. The success of their experiment would mean the dawning of a new era for science. They would be able to unlock the secrets of the mind, unlock the door to a possibility of a new realm of existence-the spiritual world or the third dimension.

But, as he reached for his drink, while his eyes were still glued to the readings, he spilled the contents on the floor. Serph cursed silently. He hated to make a mess of things.

But as he moved to pick the glass up, his eyes caught a glimpse of the picture of Argilla that lay on the bedside table. Serph, suddenly losing interest on the fallen glass or the test readings, made his way towards the bed and took the picture frame in his hands, gazing at it.

He missed her. He wanted to be with her, but with the recent development in the Embryon Project and the divulging of her affair with Heat, he deemed that seeing her would further complicate things. He wanted to get back in his car and drive to the airport to get back to Karma City, but for some reason, his feet wouldn't move.

So, instead he reached for the phone and dialed home. No one answered his call. A gush of blood went to his head; his mind playing tricks on him once more. He shook his head to remove the dirty images of Argilla and Heat together.

'This is sick…and it has got to stop!' he thought angrily. In his angry state, he had taken the picture frame and threw it hard against the wall. The sound of wood splintering and glass shattering filled his hotel room. He looked at the remains of the picture frame with contempt. She was his; and he was just going to have to remind her. He knew that it was his fault, but he didn't care. Call him a hypocrite or whatnot, he didn't care. All he cared about was getting even with both of them.

He wanted to hurt her.

xxxxx

Argilla walked through the hospital halls mustering all her cheerfulness and all her professionalism her mind and body would allow. Truly, she performed greatly. It had been an easy morning at the hospital. It was nearly lunchtime and she still hadn't seen Heat. Not that she would want to, but in general, she was curious as to how he was doing.

She sat on one of the cushions at the front desk when a finger poked her gently on the shoulder, "Stop pouting like that! People might think you're trying to seduce them!"

Argilla whipped around her to see Sam, "Hey Sam! How are you?"

"Better than you I suppose." she mocked, "So, are you alright?"

"Of course I am!" she said defensively, "What makes you think I'm otherwise?"

"Nothing much, just rumors…" Sam had said her statement in such a way that it baited Argilla and challenged her defensive barrier.

Argilla raised her eyebrow, "What rumors?" she asked darkly. Well, it would seem that Sam's plan worked; she took the bait.

"That you and Dr. O'Brien and Dr. Sheffield had a brawl! And that you and Heat broke up."

Argilla nearly choked in her own saliva, "Where the hell did you hear that?"

Sam smirked, "Well, I'd tell you, but not here. Come on, let's get lunch."

Argilla took the hand that Sam was offering and the two women went to the Maribel Café. They seated themselves near the window, with Sam across from her.

"So," Argilla snapped rather impatiently, "Where did you hear the rumors?"

Sam looked at Argilla, "They're just rumors. So why pay attention to them?"

Argilla rolled her eyes. Sam often did this. She would often dangle the information right in front of Argilla's face; like a donkey being led by a carrot stick.

"Just tell me."

"Chill. Okay, well, the nurses heard from the front desk that Serph had been in the hospital; seen with you AND Heat. They couldn't get the exact picture but then they said that after the conversation, you and Serph left and that Dr. O'Brien was depressed throughout the day…Well, they say that Heat's been depressed ever since. He would often gaze out the window and not speak a word when he's without a patient. He no longer goes out with the guys for basketball like he used to. He basically turned into a vegetable. And the rumors say it's because you dumped him."

Sam took a break from her narrative and took a sip of her coffee, "They're calling you a ahem, a bitch you know? Saying that you corrupted Dr. O'Brien."

Argilla remained silent and cast her head down. Sam held her hand sympathetically, "Forget about them Argilla. I trust you. I know you've done right. Heat's choices were his own. Not yours."

"Thank you Sam."

The two friends stared into each other's eyes and laughed.

"By the way Sam, where is Heat today?"

"Hm? Oh, you haven't heard? I heard he had filed for a transfer last week. I suppose it was approved and he's probably preparing to leave." Sam cursed herself for lacking the tact to break this to Argilla gently. She was perfectly aware of her friend's disposition at these kinds of news. She had the tendency to be hysterical. Actually, hysterical was quite a strong word; overly dramatic or major depressive was more like it. 'Wait, isn't that similar to being hysterical?'

Sam's contemplation of her own silliness was interrupted as she heard her friend speak.

"Leave?" Argilla gasped and then muttered an understanding, "Oh…"

"I see…"

Well, that went better than Sam previously anticipated. Argilla was calm; too calm. But nonetheless, Sam inwardly congratulated herself.

Sam knew that she had been right. Argilla and Heat were having an affair but she chose Serph in the end. That would explain why Heat was leaving. Her friend had done right.

Sam bit her lip in regret. She should have been gentler. Now, across from her, Argilla became deathly silent, her eyes fixated on her cup of tea. In a futile attempt to alleviate the melancholy air, Sam sparked a conversation; a conversation she knew neither of them cared for. But, she still had to try, "Come on Argilla, forget about him. I want to ask you about something. I saw this real cute guy at the mall and he…"

Argilla looked straight into Sam's eyes, trying to concentrate on what she was saying, but she found it blank. It was as if her hearing and vision had become impaired. It was as if, Sam didn't have a face at all and that she was staring at an unknown person. She saw Heat's face and she shook her head. Sam stopped, "Hey, are you even listening to me?"

"Yes, yes. Continue."

Sam stuck her tongue out, "No you're not. But I forgive you!"

Argilla smiled. This was just what she needed, someone else to strangle and Sam just volunteered for the job.

xxxxx

It was just coincidence that Argilla had missed Heat by a few minutes at the hospital. Heat had entered the building ten minutes after Argilla and Sam had left for the café. Heat needed to sort out his final business at the hospital before he left. He didn't want to think about Argilla and just focus on his intention but the halls of the hospital just reminded him of her.

'Crap.'

After a few minutes of agonizing reminiscence, he reached his office and vacated the premises. He received a lot of thank-yous from the staff and many heartfelt goodbyes. Had it been Argilla who said that, it would have driven him crazy. Hearing one goodbye from her was more than enough. He didn't need to hear it again.

He made his way up to his nearly packed condo. He was leaving Karma City that evening and the rest of his things would be shipped out to Sahasrara in 24 hours. He already rented a condo, with the help of browsing through the ads in the newspaper. All that was needed was to get on a plane that led out of Karma City.

He took his cell phone and dialed May's number; a cheerful voice picked up, _"Hey Heat! When are you going to get here?"_

Heat smiled, "I'll be there, most probably, tomorrow afternoon."

"_Oh!"_ May beamed, _"Then could you come to my University?"_

"Why?" Heat asked, using his poker-face. Only, it was a face that she couldn't really see.

She snorted, _"So that you could pick me up!"_

"You're a big girl now." he taunted her.

"_So what?"_ she growled, _"Besides, I miss you! Please, please, pretty please?"_

He laughed; he used that trick on Argilla. It worked most of the time. May probably got it from him, he mused.

"Alright, alright."

"_Okay! I finish my schedule tomorrow at five in the afternoon."_

"I'll be there May."

"_Thanks Heat. Bye Big Brother." _

xxxxx

Argilla watched the television that night wanting to focus her attention on it, but she couldn't as she kept fidgeting with her wedding band. She missed Serph and was worried about him. She also missed Heat and was worried about him. But Serph came first. She reached out for the phone and dialed his number.

"_Hello?"_ a solemn voice spoke.

"Serph…hi…I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"_I'm alright Argilla. Don't worry about me. If anything, it's you I should worry about." _

Argilla couldn't put her finger on it but his last statement sounded bitter and ironic. She was in a sensitive situation right now. But she didn't want to press it on.

"I'm fine Serph…I'm just…I miss you. Please come back soon…"

Serph, being silent for almost five seconds, made Argilla nervous, and finally, he spoke, _"I miss you…I'll talk to you later. I'm in the middle of something. I need to prepare my speech material at the University tomorrow. I've just been so busy, I nearly forgot all about it." _

"Oh!" Argilla exclaimed, "I didn't realize you were busy. Well, take care Serph…I love you."

"_I love you too…"_

xxxxx

Heat had been surprised to say the least. May had changed. She was no longer the young and naïve girl he knew years ago. She was now nineteen years old. He looked her up and down. He was very proud, to say the least. May grew from her 5'4" to 5'7". She no longer kept her wavy red hair long like a schoolgirl, which included it being long and kept on a ponytail or in pair of pigtails, but kept it short, with some of its tresses framing her face and emphasizing her blood-red eyes. Her skin was unchanged though; still fair and unblemished. Her body had easily matured as she developed her womanly characteristics.

His sister was endowed.

His smirk widened, and from the looks of her record, she was as intelligent as she was beautiful.

"I can't believe that you're really here Heat…" her soft voice echoed through his ears, breaking his trance.

"Me too…"

"Say, let's get some dinner. I'm hungry."

He smiled at that, "Sure thing princess."

"Besides," she said sourly, "you still have to tell me what you're doing here and what you're planning."

"What?" he asked, shocked, "I came here to keep an eye on you."

"Don't give me that crap Heat." she sneered.

Heat smiled; she really had changed.

"Alright, I'll fill you in after we get dinner."

Her face lit up once more, "Great!"

xxxxx

Serph walked out of the University; exhausted. Although it was exhausting, it was fun. He rarely had time for these sorts of things, but it was the students who would become the next prodigies and geniuses who would lead the country. All in all, it was worthwhile.

As he was walking by his car, he saw a familiar face. It was nearly sundown and the visage of the person had begun to blur, but Serph knew who it was. It was Heat walking with a girl.

He stared at them; a blank expression on his face. He only caught a moment of their conversation when Heat met his eyes. The smile that adorned his face immediately vanished. The two men knew that they had matters to settle. The poor girl in between them switched her gazes from Heat to Serph.

"Big Brother, who is that man? He looks like Dr. Sheffield."

"He is Dr. Sheffield, May." Heat spoke, never breaking eye contact with the stoic man in front of him.

Heat tore himself from his piercing silver eyes and looked at the girl, resting both his hands on her shoulders, "Why don't you get to the car and I'll be there in a second. I just have to talk to Dr. Sheffield."

The girl hesitated for a moment before nodding her head, "Okay. Hurry back."

Serph saw the girl disappear and Heat began to walk towards him. He remained unfazed and as stoic as ever, never releasing the other man's gaze.

Neither men spoke until Serph decided to break the ice, "I should kill you right now." he seethed.

Heat's face was as expressionless as his, "I won't pretend to not know what you're talking about Sheffield. But, I'll tell you this; she chose you. You're the one she loves. I meant no offense when I met you at the ball. You asked for my name so I gave you a name. I just came here to live with my sister."

Serph said nothing but threw a powerful punch on Heat's face. It hit him square in the jaw and he fell onto the pavement. Heat groaned in pain, "I deserve that. But she doesn't."

Serph's eyes widened slightly at his comment and Heat continued, brushing his clothes of the dirt from the ground, "Treat her well or I will claim her."

Serph narrowed his eyes, "I never want to see your face again. Come near my wife again, and I'll make sure your career is finished."

Serph left the scene without delay and caught a glimpse of May's pained expression as she ran to Heat's side.

As far as Serph was concerned, he was through with Heat. But he wasn't with Argilla. He still hurt from what she had done, and it was yet to be discussed. He quickly dialed the airport's number and requested a flight to Karma City. It had to be resolved tonight. It was driving him crazy for the last month. It needed to stop. Up until now, he thought that he could control his feelings until he got back to Karma City on Monday, but seeing Heat here and now had proved to be the catalyst for the unleashing of his pent up frustration.

xxxxx

It was a relatively quick trip. He arrived back at Karma City after four and a half hours. He glanced at his wristwatch. It was nearly a quarter past nine. She should be home. Serph called a cab and hurried home.

He arrived a good half an hour later. The lights at the living room were out; only the bedroom lights remained on. Serph made his way through their massive garden, their very tall trees and hastily unlocked the door.

"Who's there?" an alarmed voice yelled from the staircase.

"Argilla, it's me."

"Serph?"

Serph watched her as she ran from the staircase and into his arms. She was clad in her silk robe and it hung loosely on her petite form. She buried herself in his chest and held him close to her but her affections, she noticed, were unreturned.

"Serph? What's wrong?" she trembled slightly, noting the blank expression on his face.

He opened his mouth to say something but was silent. The air grew stale between them and Argilla decided that he was probably tired from work and so she took his hand and led him through the living room into the sofas.

As she took the first step, she found that he wasn't walking at all and remained where he was. She immediately knew that there was something amiss. His voice, his low and menacing voice made her skin crawl.

"How long has it been going on?" he asked gravely. She flinched at the question and attempted to pry her fingers from his, but this only led him to tighten his hold on her hand and grab her other forearm with his other hand, spinning her around to meet his steely gaze, "How _long_ has it been going on?"

"I don't know wha-"

Argilla's sentence was cut off as she was painfully slammed to the wall. She stood there, her eyes showing uttermost fright and her lips quivered.

"Don't," he warned dangerously, "LIE TO ME!!" he thundered.

She gasped and squealed at both the pain and fright that Serph brought.

"I'll not ask again. How long?!"

Tears brimmed in her eyes and she forced herself to speak, "T-two weeks since our a-anniversary…!"

Serph said nothing but looked into her eyes, probing her.

Then finally, he spoke once more, grasping her arms tighter, "Did he _touch_ you?"

She knew what he meant. He wanted to know if she had slept with him. Fresh tears rolled down her cheeks as she shook her head slowly, "No…I…he didn't…"

He slammed her again into the wall, "Are you lying to me?"

She sobbed uncontrollably, "No! I'm not lying! Please Serph…you're hurting me!"

Serph drew his face close to her ears and whispered, "It hurts does it? Well, it couldn't even begin to compare to what I felt when I found out about your little escapades."

Argilla remained silent and he continued, "Why did you do it? Was he better than me? Huh?"

She closed her eyes and continued to cry and he yelled, "Tell me!!"

"I DID IT BECAUSE YOU TREATED ME LIKE GARBAGE!!"

Her sudden outburst had caught him off guard and she managed to break free from his grip and she quickly dashed towards the staircase.

Something in him snapped when he heard her words. It haunted him and when he blinked his eyes, he saw that she had run from him. He quickly ran after her. She managed to reach their bedroom and was about to slam the door closed when he managed to wedge himself in between the doorframe and the door and forced himself in, sending her stumbling backwards on the floor.

"I'm not finished with you…" he said menacingly as he advanced on her cowering and retreating form.

He knelt in front of her and grabbed her forearm once more. She groaned in pain, "Serph…" she whispered, pleading, "Please…"

"Tell me everything Argilla…"

She feebly nodded.

"Heat was…a friend from college…I never mentioned him because…I didn't think there was a need to. He was ancient history…he met up unexpectedly six months ago at the hospital…but I paid him no attention, thinking that we had grown apart over the years…" her voice was hoarse from crying, but she continued, "W-we met up finally at a bar…"

"You went to a bar?" he growled, his mind in disbelief.

She winced at the additional pressure he put on her arm, "Yes…it w-was on the night of our anniversary…I was…depressed and needed time alone…As I was leaving, he spotted me and offered to drive me home…He did and…we became friends again…but then, rumors about us circulated around t-the h-hospital…and h-he confessed to loving me…"

Serph looked at the woman before him; beaten and broken. Her eyes showed a sense of longing in them as well as sadness, "W-we were having problems…you wouldn't speak to me…and ignored and insulted me…I thought that I could find a friend in Heat…but he told me he loved me…I don't know what happened next…I-I suppose I always loved him…ever since then in our college years…but I never told him…the timing was perfect and we…fell…"

"That's enough…" he said slowly, rising and walking over to the bed, not uttering a sound. Argilla slowly collected herself from the floor and looked at her distraught husband. He said nothing and continued to stare at the wall. After moments of silence, he rose from the bed and stared at the random wall, "I'm sorry…"

Argilla clutched her heart, and looked at him, "Serph…I…"

Serph's mind was at a loss of what to do. He didn't know what to say. He didn't want to give her up but if he did treat her in the way she described, then, perhaps, they would be better off apart.

He stopped at the front door and looked into her eyes, "I'll send you the divorce papers in two days."

With those words, he closed the door slowly and proceeded to walk down the stairs. Argilla crumbled onto the floor. She had been selfish. She had wanted to keep them both, and because of her selfish heart and weak mind, she had lost them both. She buried her face in her hands and cried harder.

Serph trudged along the foyer, not even taking any notice of his briefcase. He wanted to leave right now. Where? He didn't know. All that he knew was that he needed to get away. Seeing her would melt his heart and break it.

xxxxx


	10. Clarity

A/N: For Warning and Disclaimer, refer back to the PROLOGUE

Chapter 9: Clarity

"Ow! You could be a little gentler you know?" Heat snapped at May, who was applying a piece of frozen meat on Heat's now swollen cheek and nearly broken jaw.

"Hey! I'm doing the best I can!" she yelled back.

"So…" she trailed off, "Why did…why did he do that?"

"…"

"Well? Aren't you going to answer me?" she asked irritably.

"You wouldn't understand May. Just leave it at that." he said sternly.

"Oh? I'm too immature right? Lemme guess; your relationships are way too complicated for my feeble mind to grasp, is that it?" she hissed.

"May…"

"Don't shut me out Heat…please…You always did things by yourself, thinking that you could handle the world." She cast her eyes down, tears threatening to spill, "But you know what? You always forgot that I existed. I'm not a little girl anymore Heat. I'm grown up now. I'm a grown woman now. Please treat me like one."

With that said, she got up, "I'll be back with ice."

He grasped her wrist, "Wait May. I'm sorry."

She smiled gratefully at him, "No need. I suppose it's natural for big brothers to act like you. But I wish you'd let me in. You'd feel much better talking about it."

"Thanks May."

"Anytime."

xxxxx

Argilla sat there, on the floor, unmoving, unflinching. She still couldn't quite feel her body. It had gone numb. Tears flowed freely from her eyes yet she did not sob. Serph had left her; and now, she was alone.

"No!" she yelled to no one in particular. She had cursed herself for being weak and indecisive, but now, she wasn't going to let those feelings overwhelm her again. She loved Serph and she was going to get him back.

"Serph!"

With a sudden burst of energy, she quickly stood, running downstairs towards the coat rack. She quickly grabbed her coat and put it on. Serph had left; her search would not be easy. She was going to have to check his old haunts; that was, if he didn't already leave for Sahasrara.

Fumbling nervously in her coat pocket, she reached for her car keys and ran towards her car.

As she sped through the quiet suburban roads, her mind roamed over to the possibilities of his whereabouts. She frowned. Serph wasn't exactly an extrovert. The only places that he liked to go to was the observatory by the Karma Lookout Point, the beach, the Maribel Café and of course, Svathisthana Park.

She glanced at her watch; it was already quarter to ten. The good news was that the Maribel Café was already closed at this time of night. Well, that was one factor off her list. She pressed the accelerator and headed for the observatory.

Argilla arrived at the observatory ten minutes later. She bit her lip and got down from her car. She glanced around and yelled, "Serph!!"

Suddenly, a figure came from the shadows. "What are you doing miss? Are you looking for someone?"

The voice startled Argilla but she immediately relaxed, seeing it was only a guard.

"I'm sorry. Yes, I'm looking for someone."

The guard quirked an eyebrow; this was the first time a pretty lady came there, pretty late in the evening. He had to admit, he was intrigued.

"I'm looking for a man with Silver hair. He's about 5'11" and-"

She didn't manage to complete her sentence as the guard put up his hand, shaking his head, "Sorry miss. No one came here. The observatory is closed."

"But! He has access to this place!"

Now, the guard was even more curious, "Are you by chance looking for Dr. Sheffield?"

"Oh yes! Is he here?"

"Sorry miss. He didn't come by."

"I'm sorry I bothered you."

She quickly turned around, not bothering to wait for the guard's response and dashed for her car.

xxxxx

"May…"

May, who was snuggling up to Heat, tilted her face to meet his eyes, "What's wrong Heat? Are you in pain? Does it hurt?"

Heat shook his head, "I'm sorry May. I…I guess you're right. It's just that…I just think that if I told you about Dr. Sheffield that you might…lose your respect for me."

May playfully slapped him on the arm, "That would never happen Heat. I trust you."

Heat smiled bitterly, "That's what she said too…"

"She…?"

"Forget it…just muttering to myself."

"So…what happened?"

He sighed once more, "Let's just say that I fell in love with the wrong woman at the wrong place and at the wrong time."

May raised an eyebrow, "Huh? What about Argilla-neechan?"

Heat looked at May quizzically, "You study Japanese?"

"Hai!" she beamed, "I have nothing better to do in my spare time, so I decided to learn a new language!"

"I'm really proud of you May. But what about French or German?"

"Oh no you don't! You're not going to trick me into changing the subject. So, come on! Argilla-neechan wa, nani yo itai?"

"I beg your pardon?" Heat asked in confusion.

"I said, 'what happened to Argilla-neechan!'"

"…"

Heat sighed at the sound of her name and May nudged his shoulder, "Heat…?"

"I told you she got married three years ago right? To a scientist?"

May nodded her head; unsure where this was going, "R-right…and?"

"You're a smart girl May."

May placed her fingers on her chin thoughtfully for a few seconds before coming to her conclusion, turning to Heat with shocked and bewildered eyes, "Heat…you didn't-"

He nodded.

"Heat…"

"So, have you lost respect for me yet?"

"I-I…I can't Heat. You're my brother…and I can't pretend to not understand why you did it…but…then…what happened to her?"

"…She didn't choose me."

"Heat…" May didn't say anything more and hugged her brother to her chest as tight as she could.

"Ow!! Be careful will you?"

Heat groaned in pain as May accidentally hit his jaw with her head, "Whoops! Sorry! You're such a baby Heat!"

"You have no idea…" he chuckled.

xxxxx

Argilla sped through the roads and headed for the beach. She could smell the ocean and for an instant she saw the memory when she and Serph had gone there, on a night such as this and they just sat there, on the white sand, under the full moon and the twinkling stars. A single tear rolled down her cheek. She was going to find him.

She got down from her car and glanced at her watch; it was a quarter past ten. She scanned the beach far and wide; as far as her eyes could see. There was no car to be seen. The beach was as empty and quiet as a graveyard.

She took off her shoes and walked towards the waves, letting the water just barely touch her toes. She wrapped her arms around her as she felt a cool breeze pass by. Her sad eyes scanned the area once more, "Serph!!"

She shouted his name three more times until she decided that he wasn't there. She walked back to her car and prepared to drive toward her last destination; Svathisthana Park.

xxxxx

The two siblings sat in front of the TV, both being absentminded. Heat's mind wandered far and wide; to a certain woman. 'Damn it!' he growled inwardly, he was doing it again. If he was going to move on, he was going to have to stop thinking about her.

May, on the other hand wasn't blind even to the slightest change in Heat's behavior. She could feel him tense up every now and then, and it didn't have anything to do with the program that they were currently watching. At least, May didn't think so. If she knew her brother, she would know that Heat couldn't give a rat's ass about TV series such as Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

The two stared at the screen, their eyes blank. They broke from their trance as they heard the doorbell ring.

Ah. Savior.

Pizza.

"I'll get it May." Heat left the couch and reached for his wallet. May watched him go and realized that Heat had been completely silent for the last ten minutes. She watched as Heat paid the delivery boy with an expressionless face.

She sighed. Her brother was desperately in love. And he was heart broken.

Heat walked into the living room holding a box of pizza, "Come on May," he said with a feigned smile, "let's pig out!"

May wrinkled her nose at his choice of words, "You're the _only_ pig here Heat."

The two chuckled and started to eat. It was then that silence had reigned over them once more.

"Heat?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"About Argilla?"

May nodded, noticing the pained expression that Heat had whenever he'd say her name.

He sighed, "I should have told her long ago. Now, I lost my chance." He shook his head regrettably, "Now, she has someone…When I first found out that she married, I thought I was having a nightmare. I didn't want to believe it until she told me herself. That's when I moved to Lokapala. Years later, I thought that my feelings for her vanished. Boy was I surprise when I figured that they didn't vanish at all when I saw her again six months ago."

He paused momentarily, his gaze having a faraway look in them. May clutched his hand and he continued, "She and I had grown apart though. She wouldn't talk to me or even look at me. She treated me like a stranger. But who could blame her? I was the one who left without so much as a goodbye post-it card. I couldn't expect her to welcome me back with open arms; especially if that place has already been reserved by Sheffield."

"I didn't mean for things to get out of hand…it was just that…we met up and I told her that we needn't be strangers to one another. As the weeks went by, we became close and…rumors started to spread about us. We didn't pay attention and I still kept my distance. But, then, I noticed that Argi wasn't very happy. In fact, she was miserable with Serph."

"Did she tell you that?" May asked.

"Her eyes did. She avoided the topic. It was then that we made the mistake…I told her how I felt."

Heat balled in his hands into fists, "Damn it, it isn't fair."

"What did she say?"

"She said that she loved me too…but I knew she was confused. She needed someone and I happened to be there. She needed Serph, but I was the only one who cared."

At this, May's eyes narrowed, "Did she use you?"

Heat shook his head, "No. I knew what she was going through…and yet I…pursued her. If anything, I am to blame. She wanted a friend but she found a lover. She couldn't give up either one. She thought that if she didn't accept my feelings, I would leave. She didn't want to be alone, so she pretended that my feelings for her didn't exist. Every time I'd tell her I loved her, she'd turn away and change the subject. But, despite that, we spent a lot of time together. But then," he paused for a moment, his fists shaking slightly, "things changed. Her relationship with Serph improved. And that left me in the dark."

He shook his head, "I didn't even know why I felt so cheated when I shouldn't have. She hasn't done anything wrong but a part of me wanted to take her from Serph. I expected too much from her. Not long after that, she told me that she and I…could never be. She loved me as a friend. No more, no less."

"Heat…"

"I had to leave so…well, I guess the rest is history." he said, scratching the back of his head flashing a sheepish smile; a feigned smile, May realized.

"Serph probably found out about Argi and I, otherwise, he wouldn't have punched me in the face." Heat touched his jaw again, growling in pain, "That little runt can punch though. Didn't see it coming."

May scowled, "He could punch or are you just too much of a sissy?"

Heat threw a pillow at May's face and she stumbled off the chair, "Why you-!!"

Heat put his hands in front of his face, "Manners! What would mum say if she saw you like this?"

"I'll get you some day for this Heat!" she roared.

xxxxx

He sat, alone, on a bench at Svathisthana Park. It had been the same bench, by the lake, where he proposed to her that day. It had seemed so long ago. Everything had happened so fast; too quickly. At one time, he was happy with her. He was happily married; he always felt her warm presence beside him. But now, only cold empty space occupied her position.

His mind was a blank.

He instinctively looked at his watch. It was half past ten. He didn't even notice that he had been sitting there, on the bench, doing nothing, just staring into space for the past hour.

He loved her so much. But she had hurt him. He wanted to hurt her so bad; he wanted her to suffer. But then, as he remembered her broken form at their house just hours before, he couldn't bring himself to hurt her any more than he already did. It was then that he remembered Heat's words, _"I deserve that. She doesn't. She chose you. You're the one she loves." _

But all things being equal, could they really go back to the way they were before? Could he really forgive her for what she had done? Could he forgive himself for abusing her? Could she forgive him?

Probably not.

Serph shook his head, "Our prognosis isn't very promising. I want to…but…"

xxxxx

The hour was getting later and the wind had begun to pick up; sending her chilly breezes. Argilla shuddered as one such breeze prickled her skin; like a thousand needles poking the sensitive flesh.

Argilla ran through the park frantically, looking for Serph. She quickly headed for their favorite bench, and there, seated on the bench, the one person that she had been looking for all night.

"Serph!!"

xxxxx

Heat stood at May's bedside, staring at his sister as she tucked herself in. She smiled and grasped his hand, "Heat? I…I don't know what the future will hold for us…for you, but all I know is that you'll be just fine."

She chuckled, "I'm here for you Heat. Please don't forget that."

Heat smiled, bending down giving her a kiss on her forehead, "I won't May. Never."

"Goodnight Heat." she yawned.

"Sweet dreams princess."

xxxxx

Serph broke from his reverie as he heard someone's voice call out to him. He turned his head behind him and he saw Argilla running towards him.

"A-argilla…what are you doing here?"

Serph inwardly cursed; he was appearing to be a weak-minded buffoon, and so, he put up his emotional guard once more, "I already told you, I'll send you the papers in two days."

Argilla remained silent; even after everything that they had been through, he still refused to let her in, to accept her.

"Serph please…"

"Please what? What do you want?" he asked irritably, crossing his arms, turning away from her.

Argilla clasped her hands together, clutching them at her heart, "Why do you always do this to me? Don't I matter to you anymore?"

"I lost the responsibility to you the moment we agreed on our divorce Argilla. You are free to do as you wish. Don't shift the blame on me." he stated coldly.

She roughly sucked in her breath, her chest beginning to slightly constrict at the harshness of his words, "Serph…I love you…Why must we be like this?"

"Why?" he suddenly turned around, glaring at her, "You want to know why?"

He suddenly walked towards her and she stepped back, "You did this to us Argilla! You ruined us! You tarnished whatever we had! And for what? For a lame-brain doctor who served your fancy for three weeks?"

Argilla didn't know what suddenly came over her. Was it anger? Was it hate?

Serph stood there, his face plastered with the look of shock. He instinctively reached for his cheek. She had slapped him; hard.

Argilla narrowed her eyes at him, "Don't you ever, ever accuse me of not loving you Serph. Don't you ever, ever think that Heat was just a flight of fancy to me. I loved him. He was my best friend."

Serph had remained silent and she broke down in tears, "I'm tired of you treating me like this; like I'm some kind of whore! A brainless, useless whore! I didn't ask to have a relationship with Heat. He came to me!"

"Yeah," he sneered, "he came to you alright and you just welcomed him!"

"No…!" she muttered, her voice low and venomous, "I didn't…I respected you…but you just hurt me. You shut me out and he was there to comfort me…"

"Why are you telling me all this Argilla? Why now?"

"Because…I'm not leaving here without you…"

"…? What?" Serph asked, confused.

"You always took charge Serph. Now, it's my turn. I'm not giving you up. I love you…I chose you…I didn't choose Heat. He loves me, but I don't love him the way I love you…! And," she moved closer to him, stopping only when their faces were mere inches apart, "I know that you love me too…"

"Hn, what makes you say that?" he challenged arrogantly.

"Because…" she whispered against his lips, "I _feel_ you…"

She closed the distance between them and he let her. She feverishly kissed him and he could feel how she still quivered against him, her lips slightly trembling. He snaked an arm around her waist; he didn't want to admit it, but she was right. He was in love with her; desperately.

He followed her lead and their lips danced.

She broke away from him moments later, her pink eyes seeking his silver ones.

"Serph…?"

He nodded and held her close, "I know…I'm sorry Argilla…I don't know what else to say. Do not take my lack of dialogue to be cold; on the contrary, I just believe that there're no words to say what I'm feeling. What I did to you was…unjustifiable. I'm just afraid that whatever would come from my lips would just be an excuse…"

"Serph…"

"Argilla…?"

"Hmm…?"

"I want to go home…"

"Then let's go home Serph…"

She slowly reached for his hand and intertwined her fingers with his. Serph stared into her eyes, "Will you promise me one thing Argilla?"

"Anything…"

"Will you promise to love me forever?"

She smiled.

"I promise."

xxxxx


	11. Omega

A/N: Warning: There is a LEMON posted below. For Disclaimer, refer back to PROLOGUE

Chapter 10: Omega

It had been three months since her break up with Heat. It had been three months since she and Serph had patched things up. All was what was supposed to be. But for some reason, some elusive reason, Argilla found herself to be discontented.

She lay there, within her husband's arms; her eyes wide awake, in the dead of the night. She felt happy and warm just to be with him. But she knew that something was missing.

As a vision came to mind, all became clear. Heat. She missed him; he left without a word, as he had done so before. And as of before, he had run because of her. She wanted to set things right with Heat. She, as well as he, knew that they would and could never be together; at least, not in this lifetime. But, Argilla firmly believed that if they were to be forever apart, they must do so with peaceful hearts.

Heat was her best friend; it mattered greatly to Argilla. In all of the times that she had known him, this was Heat's most distressing problem. He ran from problems, never solving them.

What did she expect him to say? Practically nothing; but if he had something to say, he should. She would listen. If he wanted to scream at her and then say goodbye, then so be it.

She was going to find out where he had gone.

She was going to go to him.

She was going to tell Serph and ask for his permission to go. She trusted him. After all that had happened, keepings secrets and engaging in secret meetings would only destroy whatever relationship they had been having for the prior quarter of a year.

xxxxx

Heat hummed to himself as he walked through Sahasrara Memorial Hospital. The busy hallways provided a weird sense of comfort; comfort from a sense of familiarity.

He had been awfully busy from the last few months. Busy but still had a lot of fun. May had just started her semester break and was spending a lot of time with him. She had been taking him to the beautiful sights and sceneries of Sahasrara.

May wasn't just a sister to Heat. She was much more. She was his savior and redeemer. Without her, his life, he mused, would be deemed useless and futile.

It was then that his mind began to wander once more.

'I wonder how's she's doing…' he thought for a moment, pausing his stride for but a moment, only to resume it once more, 'She's probably the happiest woman in the world. I'm happy for her.'

As he thought the words, an unpleasant feeling began to poke through his chest. He didn't like it.

'What now?' he thought irritably.

He finally reached his office and sat down, taking a sip of the boiling hot cup of coffee that his assistant had made for him. He thought about Argilla once more, and then, he felt it again.

That feeling.

What was it?

He frowned as he remembered. He left without informing her. He just disappeared. If she felt anything for him, he would imagine that she would be hurt by his actions.

Who wouldn't? It was an insult.

He ran his hand through his fiery red hair and growled; he didn't mean to insult her. It was an instinctive reaction from him.

'If she knew me at all, she would have expected that.' he self-justified.

It was then that he caught sight of the phone on his desk. He desperately craved to touch it. He wanted to reach out and call her. He frowned once more. He couldn't. He shouldn't. She was happy now, and the last thing she needed was for him to ruin her life, not once but twice!

No, he wouldn't do that.

Then, would this feeling ever go away?

He scowled, 'Fat chance. Probably my karma for ruining relationships. Well, as long as she's happy. I can manage.'

xxxxx

Argilla prepared the breakfast table with outmost enthusiasm. She glanced at her watch; it was six forty five AM. Serph would be leaving in twenty minutes.

"Serph!" she called out cheerfully, "Breakfast is ready!"

She waited for a moment when she heard his reply.

"I'll be there in a sec!"

She smiled; it sounded that he was in a good mood. That was a good sign. It would mean that Serph had a good night's sleep. Serph could be such a baby when he hadn't had a nice sleep. He would brood all morning and just be plain unmanageable.

"So," she heard him say, "what's for breakfast? No poison I hope."

She chuckled, her back towards him, "Well, I'm not so sure about that. There's only one way to find out, is there?"

Her hands were arranging the slices of bread when another pair of hands wrapped themselves on her own. His body pressed against hers, his lips near her ears, "Hey…let's eat hm? I'm hungry."

The hair at the back of her neck stood. He was using that tone again. She hated that tone. Whenever he would talk like that, she would stand frozen on the spot. It sent tingles down her spine and through all of her veins.

She began to feel a burning sensation throughout her body as he pressed himself tighter against her, pressing her harder against the kitchen counter.

Hungry?

It was a rather peculiar choice of words, considering what she was feeling at the moment.

"Serph…" she moaned.

"What?" he whispered huskily.

"You're going…to…ahhh…" she closed her eyes involuntarily as he bit a jugular at her neck.

"Did you say something?"

"Serph…please…"

"Please what…?"

Argilla held his hands and pried his fingers from her body, turning to face him only to see a boyish grin on his face, "You're going to get late! Come on, let's eat."

She attempted to get past him, but he blocked her with both his arms, trapping her in between him and the counter, "Will you promise me a rematch later?"

She blushed, "I…"

"Well?" his silver eyes dove in her pink ones and she fell into its steely abyss.

"I…maybe." she said regaining her composure as she turned her gaze away.

"Hmph." She stomped her foot, "No fair. You always get to do that!"

"Do what?"

"_That!!" _she yelled, "You always do that; seduce me with those eyes and that voice of yours!"

Her tantrum was adorable to Serph. Argilla always had that air around her; that innocent and childish air. That was one of the reasons, among the obvious ones, why he enjoyed riling her up-why he enjoyed seducing her.

He broke into laughter, "You admit it! Ah! There _is _a God after all! I told you I was irresistible."

She pushed her way passed him, setting the tray she carried on the table, "Hmph. You hungry or not?"

Serph smiled and sat down, "I'm only kidding you know?"

Her antics never cease to amuse or amaze him. In his eyes, she was perfect in every way.

She smiled in return, "I know."

xxxxx

Argilla walked through the hospital hallway with a smile on her face. But, still, even with all her happiness, she felt as if something was off.

It was the walls themselves. They reminded her of him.

She was going to find him.

"Good morning Argilla!" a bright and cheerful voice rippled through the hospital walls.

She turned around to see Sam, "Sam! Just the person I wanted to see!"

Sam raised an eyebrow skeptically, "Really now? And why is that?"

"I need a favor."

Sam grinned, "I had a feeling you would. Lemme guess, you wanna know where Dr. O'Brien went."

Argilla put the edges of her fingers from both hands on both her cheeks, "Am I that transparent?"

"Nah. Just to me. Besides, it's only natural."

"What is?" Argilla asked, slightly annoyed.

"Closure. You wanna fix things with him permanently. Like I said, it's natural."

"Oh," Argilla agreed, "then, you'll do it?"

"I'm way ahead of you. I found out his address days ago."

"And?" Argilla asked, albeit too eagerly, "Well?"

"He's stationed at Sahasrara Memorial Hospital."

Argilla began to walk away, dazed, "Thanks Sam."

xxxxx

The evening fell upon Argilla quickly as she found herself by her porch, the sun setting in the horizon.

"Dinner's at seven."

Serph would be home soon.

She set her keys by the table at the foyer and hung her coat at the coat rack. It was five past six. She had better started.

xxxxx

"Argilla?" Serph called out to her from the foyer.

"Serph?"

Argilla came walking through the kitchen, "You're home early."

"Well," he gave her a mischievous grin, "you owe me."

She blushed and he walked over to her, putting both hands on her hips, "Or have you forgotten?"

"Really Serph." she shook her head, wriggling herself out from his arms, "Come on, dinner's ready."

He sighed. "Alright honey, I'll be there in five minutes."

"Okay then."

Serph proceeded to change; he was happy. He was glad that they were able to put all that awful memory where it belonged; in the past. Argilla seemed to be really happy as well.

He walked down, clad in black slacks, and a grey turtleneck top. He walked into the dinner table to find her already seated.

She smiled at him, "So, how's work?"

"It's fine. Well, as dandy as it could be with Beck breathing down my neck."

"Poor baby." she pouted.

"I know what can make me feel better though…" he winked suggestively.

She rolled her eyes in response, "Is that all you ever think about?"

Serph said noting but widened his grin instead, sending shivers down Argilla's spine, "Let's just eat."

"Whatever you want…"

xxxxx

Serph slept soundly that night, but Argilla lay awake. She kept thinking of Heat. Throughout the day, she had found leads that could tell her Heat's number. It was confidential information after all.

She turned to face Serph, shifting her weight and limbs. He looked so peaceful. Her smile disappeared and turned into a feigned look of displeasure as she recalled the last few hours' activities.

He had gotten what he wanted. And now, as he slept, she could finally admit it. Well, at least, to herself. She could finally admit that he simply was irresistible.

Flashback

_Argilla sat in front of her vanity mirror, removing the hairpins that supported the two buns of hair on her head. She wore a black lacy gown that was cut above her knees. She was so preoccupied in untangling her disobedient hair that she hardly noticed Serph come in the room. _

_Only when she felt his warm hands on her shoulders did she notice him, "Serph!" _

_He chuckled and breathed her scent. Sakura Blossoms. Argilla always had an affinity for anything Japanese. _

_He gently massaged her shoulders and she involuntarily moaned, leaning further into his touch. _

_Suddenly, Argilla found herself being hauled by the waist, off the chair. She adjusted herself accordingly so that she faced him. They stood in the middle of the room, engaging in a warm caress and a passionate kiss. _

_Argilla felt herself being pushed towards their bed, and she obliged. She felt the edge of the mattress hit the back of her knees and she tumbled on the bed, with Serph on top of her. _

_Neither of them broke the kiss and Serph adjusted himself so as to straddle her hips. She moaned against his kiss. Serph's hand touched her knee and from there caressed the flesh of her hot creamy leg. He then traveled upwards under her nightgown, touching the flesh underneath, earning him a pleasurable grunt from his wife. _

_Argilla clutched Serph's polo as he cupped her plump breast. Running out of breath, she broke the kiss, whispering his name with her now hoarse voice, "Serph…" _

_As she broke the kiss, his lips sought her neck and collarbone. She moaned as he bit her. His hands now fiddled with the straps of her nightgown, setting it sliding off her shoulders. It fell from her skin and he gently removed it from her, freeing her flesh. There, she lay, with only her underwear. She blushed at the thought and she quickly plopped the buttons of his polo, granting her a view of his well toned chest. Serph pressed himself harder against her, her firm nipples against his chest. _

_Serph felt himself grow hard from their foreplay. He felt Argilla's hands wander under his pants. He groaned as she touched his flesh. _

"_Argilla…w-what…?"_

_She said nothing and continued to gently stroke his throbbing manhood. He abruptly stopped his kissing raids in her chest and relished on the pleasure that she gave. _

_Argilla hastened the pace of her strokes and she grinned in satisfaction as she felt him grow hard and stiff in her hand. _

_Serph, seeing as he will lose himself if she kept going, grasped her hand from his flesh and pinned both of her wrists above her head. _

"_That's enough…" he whispered. _

_She opened her mouth to say something but he didn't let her respond and he ravaged her lips once more. His lips were no longer tender as they were before, but now were demanding and rough. She gasped in his mouth. His hands were now charged with a new sense of urgency as he carelessly ripped her panties. _

_Soon, the two lay bare against each other. Serph parted her legs and plunged his stiff manhood in her tight passage. She screamed into his mouth and held on to his shoulders. Serph commanded a furious pace within her. Argilla could feel a primal need, a more primordial being within her husband. _

_He pounded in and out of her, roughly grabbing her hips. The floor creaked and the headboard slammed noisily on the wall. Argilla moaned uncontrollably as he continued his relentless assault. _

_Beads of sweat fell on Argilla's chest and she saw that they came from Serph's skin. She panted heavily; she didn't know how much more she could endure. The pleasure seemed to last for eternity, and yet, it never seemed to be enough. Serph felt the same. _

_His eyes had in them the same passion, the same fury that they had when they fought about Heat. _

'_It's not enough…' his thoughts screamed. He couldn't get enough of her. _

_As she lay there, beneath him, Serph felt a surge of power. He could feel her submissiveness and subservience. He owned her; she was his. He wanted to hear it. He wanted her to say it. He wanted her to scream it. He wanted her to believe it._

_He was close now, and so was she. _

"_You're mine Argilla! Say it!" he commanded. _

_Argilla felt lost in the pyramids of emotions and pleasure as he thrust deep into her, and in her desperate will to comply, her words had come out choked, "I'm yours…!"_

_She was gone. _

_She let out a cry as she lost herself. _

_Serph gritted his teeth at the sound of her voice. Should he had not controlled himself there it was enough to make him ejaculate. But he couldn't just yet. But, he could only delay it for so long. _

_Serph knew the end was at hand, and with one final thrust, he let himself go within her. He collapsed unceremoniously on her. _

_The two panted and lay there, unspeaking. Their arms and bodies communicated what they both felt what words could not; absolute bliss._

_Serph, lifted himself off her and looked into her eyes, "You belong to me…" he whispered darkly as he caressed her cheek, "Mine…" _

_Argilla didn't get the chance to respond as he locked his lips with her own. She held Serph to her and he tightly held her waist. Still in between her legs, she pressed herself against him, aware of the growing bulge of his manhood. _

_And so, the two began their love anew. _

End Flashback

xxxxx

Argilla paced back and forth, waiting for Serph to come home. She had found out Heat's number, thanks to Sam. Now, she had everything she needed to see Heat; all but Serph's permission.

She wasn't going to leave without it. Argilla believed that Serph would understand. And she will respect whatever decision it may be. If he told her to not go, then she won't. She would then just try to block Heat from her mind. But, she just had to try. His refusal would be the worst case scenario. But she believed in him.

"Are you alright?"

His voice startled her, "Serph! You scared me!"

Serph raised an eyebrow, "You seem awfully jumpy the last few days. Is there something wrong?"

"Serph," she began, then paused, looking at the floor, "I have to tell you something."

Argilla could feel cold sweat building up within her. She knew exactly what to say; she just didn't know _how _to say it. Her Hands began to shake, but she dismissed it with all the strength she could muster.

She could see his face harden and she took his hand and led him into the living room.

"What's going on?" he asked firmly. Serph had a suspicion that he wasn't going to like whatever she had to say. He had a gut-wrenching feeling at the pit of his stomach. He frowned as he allowed himself to be led by the hand of his wife.

"Serph…it's about Heat." There. She said it. She anticipated that he would be upset. But, there was no other way around this. This was the only way.

Serph sneered, "What about him? Have you suddenly decided to leave me for him?" He didn't know where that came from; it was as if his mouth had just spoken without his mind's consent. He knew that he was being childish. He was being spiteful, but he couldn't help it. He had forgotten and forgiven whatever had transpired in the past, and here was his wife attempting to bring it back.

To say the least, Serph was confused. He was confused and he was insulted. The name of that repugnant oaf was enough to enrage him.

"No!"

Her immediate response caught him off guard. And in that moment, the childish part of him felt somewhat relieved; relieved that she indeed hadn't decided to leave him.

"Then?" he asked impatiently. If this wasn't about that, what was this about then? He felt confused and irritably curious. He wanted to just drop this seemingly stupid and useless conversation, but at the same time, there was a nagging voice inside of his head urging him to get to the bottom of what his wife had to say.

"I want to see him." she deadpanned. Her eyes were blank, her face expressionless. Serph just had to understand that she needed this. She didn't _want_ it; she _needed_ it.

She could see his eyes widen slightly before narrowing, "Preposterous." Serph could feel his blood boil at hearing her audacious words. The nerve of her to ask his permission to see her ex-lover. Serph was too tired at the moment to address this issue. He didn't want to make another mistake. He didn't want to end up doing or saying something to her that he will regret later on. So, he did what he had been doing for years.

He waved his hand off and started to stand. That was his classic pose for dismissal. Argilla wouldn't hear of it. She stood up after him, "I have to see him!"

He, who had begun to walk, stopped in his tracks and glared at her, "Why? So you could frolic around some more?"

"No! Would you just listen?" she pleaded. His cold silver eyes met her soft pink ones and he saw the look of desperation in them. They seemed to call out to him; to his soul. They seemed to shout out a hidden verse of pain. Her previous look of indifference had suddenly dissipated to be replaced by a facial expression with overwhelming emotions.

He sighed; her face had woken his own emotions as well; sympathy. She had won. He will hear her out.

Argilla saw the look in her husband's eyes and she inwardly smiled, "I want us to have closure. Every night that I sleep, I see his face."

He frowned, "I don't understand. What is there to have closure on? You told him that it was over. That is all that is needed. He told you that you are free to make your own choice and you made that choice!" Clearly, he was confused. Didn't that all settle what they had together? Why did she want to contact him again? Serph gritted his teeth in anger. There; he had heard her out. But, as before, he didn't like what he heard. And now, she must display him the same courtesy; she must hear _him_ out.

He glared at her and walked back to her and grasped her arms, "I don't understand why you have to make this complicated! If you feel nothing for him, then why do you still think of him? Of what had happened?"

Argilla snatched her arms from his grip, "It's not what you think!"

"Damn it Argilla! What the hell do you _want _me to think? Do you really expect me to sit here quietly, twiddling my thumbs while thinking 'Oh! My wife's gone over to her ex-lover! I do hope she patches things up with him!' Well?!" he thundered and grabbed her arms once more, backing her towards the wall, "Is that what you want to hear? Don't toy with me woman!"

Serph was quite aware of what he was saying and doing. He was hurting her again, but this time, all feelings of sympathy and understanding had vanished out the window. She had hurt him with her proposal, and that deserved retribution.

Argilla sobbed at his words, her back sore from being slammed on the wall, "It's not what you think Serph…please…"

His grip tightened, "Then, what _is _it?" he whispered darkly.

Argilla swallowed a lump in her throat, "It's just that, Heat and I have been friends for years. I know that fate destined us to be apart, and I accept that. But, I just want that…if we're going to be apart, I want us to be on good terms. I don't want people to hold grudges against me. Please Serph…"

"…"

He said nothing, backing away from her and started walking once more. He understood what she had just said. She wasn't free of Heat. She was doing this to set things right. Why was it so hard to believe? Serph felt his chest slightly constrict at the thought. It was difficult to trust when you had been betrayed. But all the same, he understood her feelings. Argilla had always been like that. She always wanted to please everyone around her. She herself knew that that wasn't possible; after all, you can't please everyone. But she tried and still continued to do so.

If what she had said was true, then this issue was probably eating her up for a while now.

Argilla's eyes began to water, seeing her fear materialize. She watched him walk away from her, her sight slightly blurry from her unshed tears.

He stopped once more just before the staircase and muttered, "I'll go with you."

She smiled, wiping her tear away, "Thank you Serph."

xxxxx

Heat and May walked through the aisles of the grocery store. Heat felt awkward doing the shopping with May and protested from going with her. She, on the other hand, insisted that he be there, in the guise of having "Brother-Sister Bonding".

In Heat's opinion, the fact that they lived together, ate together, and talked were all enough bonding for him.

"May, do we really need all this stuff?" he asked, holding up buckets of different flavors of ice cream.

"Of course! I love those flavors!" Heat, pushing the trolley cart, walked behind May who was flailing her grocery list happily, 'Like a kid let loose in a candy store.' Heat thought, drawling and utterly not amused.

"May," he drawled, "these aren't healthy. Too much and you'll become a blimp."

May stopped in her tracks and turned to him, teary-eyed, "Are you saying I'm fat?"

Her voice had managed to grab the attention of nearby shoppers, who happened to be women. They glared at Heat's direction and he scratched his head innocently, "I never said she was fat."

They all glared at him before turning away.

He crossed his arms and feigned an angry pout, "Hey, would you stop that? You almost got me clobbered."

"Hmph," she stomped her foot, "serves you right for calling a pretty lady like me 'fat'!"

He slapped his forehead with the palm of his hand, "I never called you fat. I just pointed out that too much ice cream isn't healthy."

She smiled and stuck her tongue out, "You got to live a little Heat. It can't be just all work and no play. You're only young once. Besides, I don't want to end up like you; sure you look fine and all, but you're boring."

"Boring?" he asked, "Hey, I party a lot! It's just that I'm careful about what I eat!"

"Uh huh," she said, bored, "sure you do. But, you gotta admit, you're too uptight."

"I suppose so."

"I win."

"I suppose you do."

"Stop that!"

"Stop what?"

"That!!"

"What, pray tell are you talking about?"

"THAT!! You sound like a boring old English coot!"

He chuckled and she snorted, "I win May."

"Shut up Heat!"

They remained silent and then burst out laughing, "Let's get outta here May."

xxxxx

"Heat?" May knocked.

"What is it May?"

"Heat, someone was calling you at your cell phone."

"Did they say who they were?" Clearly, he wasn't really all that interested. The call was probably work-related or from cheap sluts who wanted his company.

"No. When I picked up the phone, they already disconnected."

"Thanks May. I'll check it out."

Heat didn't feel like doing anything at the moment. It was his day off and he just wanted to loaf around. He lay there, on his bed, thinking of her.

'I wonder if she's okay?'

His mind began to wander to the time when Serph had punched him. He frowned. It just meant that he knew about them. Would she be alright?

'Nah. Serph adores her. I'm sure she's fine.'

Then, his mind began to think of the time that they kissed in his condo, 'I wonder if she still thinks about me. Fat chance buddy.'

He groaned in frustration, 'I need a life.'

He got up abruptly, 'I'm tired of this self-pity crap.'

He walked out of his room and looked to find May glued on the TV. He smiled; she was the only one that kept him going.

Heat's eyes then wandered over to his cell phone that laid on the table. He walked towards it and picked it up. There was a missed call. He raised an eyebrow at what he saw; it was her number.

'Argilla was calling? But why?'

He debated over himself on whether or not he should return her call.

'I probably shouldn't. Besides, if it's important, she'd call again.'

With those thoughts settled, he walked over to May, "Hey booger. What's on?"

May rolled her eyes; booger was what he used to call her when they were little, "It's Dark Angel."

"Is it any good?"

May rolled her eyes again, "Stop trying to pretend to be interested Heat. Go bother someone else. Why don't you go to a bar or something?"

"I don't feel like it."

"Well, then, shut up and don't bother me. I like this show."

He chuckled, "Okay, okay! No need to be nasty on me."

He got off the couch and walked back to his room. She was right. He came back fifteen minutes later, "May, I'm going out for a while. I'll be home by ten ok?"

"Okay! Take care Heat!"

xxxxx

Heat pressed the woman up against the wall in her apartment. May had been right. He needed some air and the bar was the best place. It didn't take long, however, for him to pick up someone from there. Or rather, for him to be picked up.

The woman was attractive. She had long black hair up to her chest, had pale skin and dark blue eyes. She also had curves at all the right places. The woman giggled in his arms, 'So she likes it rough eh?'

Heat left her lips and traveled down on her neck. The woman moaned and suddenly, all became clear to him. This scenario was familiar somehow. He thought for a moment; he remembered now. It was an identical scene with Argilla at his condo months before. He sighed; what he wouldn't give to feel that once more. It was then that he realized something else. What was he doing there? What was he doing with this woman?

This was all a way to escape. He cursed himself. This wasn't fair. It wasn't right. He loved Argilla and longed for only her. Heat was using this woman. She was probably using him as well. But that wasn't what he should concern himself with. If she was indeed using him, he would not be party to it. But neither would he use her as a mere reliever.

No. He was better than that.

The woman felt him stiffen in her arms and she whispered, "What's wrong?"

Her dark blue eyes shone with curiosity and he shook his head, backing away from her, "I'm sorry. I can't…We can't do this."

"Ssshh…" she cooed, "Yes we can…just pretend that I'm her." Heat's eyes widened; so the woman had some amount of intuition. Heat closed his eyes once more and kissed her. He did what she told him and pictured Argilla in her stead. But then, in the end, he still couldn't do it. The woman kissed and touched him perfectly. That was the final blow that made Heat decide that this was all wrong.

It was all wrong because Argilla wouldn't do that. She would never kiss him or touch him the way this woman did.

"I'm sorry. I'm leaving."

The woman opened her mouth to protest but Heat wouldn't hear anything of it. He was sick of this. He wanted to leave, and so, he walked out the door, deafening himself from her retorts and foul language.

'Have some fun huh?' he snorted, 'That didn't feel like fun at all…'

When Heat had arrived home, May was already fast asleep. He glanced at her wall clock. It was twenty minutes past midnight. He smiled. May may be a young adult, but she still regained that small tinge of innocence. He walked over to her and bended, giving her his nightly forehead kiss.

He then retired to his own room. He lay there on his bed, thinking of the past. He really missed Argilla. He just hoped that she was finally happy.

xxxxx

"Well?" Serph asked irritably, "Did you manage to contact him?"

"No, he wasn't picking up. I'll try again tomorrow."

Serph scowled, walking towards their bed, "I don't even know why I consented to this."

Argilla remained silent and watched as he buried himself under their sheets. He was probably tired. She understood his moods better now.

"Aren't you getting to bed?" he asked impatiently.

"I'll be there in a minute." she responded, walking towards their closet.

She rejoined him a minute later and she noticed that he kept to himself. He occupied his half of the bed and made no move to move closer to her. In fact, it was as if he was trying to keep away from her. She bit her bottom lip; she knew he was hurt and probably insulted. But he would have been even more insulted should she had not sought his counsel in her plan.

Argilla scooted over to him and embraced his back. He remained silent and unmoving. But, even still, she felt him relax in her arms. She smiled, "Thank you for everything Serph…I love you…" she whispered before closing her eyes.

Serph felt her sigh; he felt her breathing slow. She was asleep. A shadow of doubt continued to linger in the back of his mind. Why was she doing this? Why now? Why when everything was perfect?

He knew that she loved him. He sighed. This was what she had decided. He had no choice but to support her. She deserved his trust.

xxxxx

The day had worn itself out quicker than Argilla had previously anticipated. She had hoped of being utterly busy at work that she wouldn't have time to call Heat. Fat chance. She now sat at home, looking at her cell phone. A part of her wanted to quickly scoot over to it and dial his number while the other part procrastinated. It was that half that was afraid of what she might hear from him. What if he refused? Her other half rose to reason out; if he refused, then she could walk away happy. No regrets and no grudges. She held her piece and that was all there was to it. She had done what she was obliged to; it wasn't her fault if he couldn't accept even that.

Then, she bit her bottom lip in worry; it was her fault to begin with why he became like that (should he refuse). Did that mean that she had to exert more effort in the restoration of their friendship?

She shook her head. Why was she even contemplating on such scenarios? Her imagination had run away with her again. She hadn't even called him yet!

"That's it. This is getting really annoying. I'm calling him now."

She grabbed the phone without further words, blocking out the two conflicting voices in her head and dialed his number.

"Heat…?" she whispered.

"_Argilla? Is that you…?"_

"Yes, it's me…"

"…_What is it? Is there something wrong?"_

Argilla gathered her thoughts for a second; so far so good. He hadn't disconnected as yet. But, there was something in his voice that she caught. It was as if he hesitated. But that was only natural right? Seeing as this was one of the most awkward things to do.

"No…it's just that…Heat…we need to talk."

Her voice sounded serious and for a while he didn't respond. Argilla could feel the very fiber of her confidence dwindling away as she laid her proposal. Her heart began to race as the voice in her head began to shout "I told you so!" mantras in her head.

Her fear was laid to rest when he finally spoke, _"About what? We…discussed all that there is to discuss Argilla. You made your choice and I'm fine with that. I don't really want to cause any more complications in your life and mine." _

Argilla felt her tears roll down her cheek at hearing his words, "I see."

She neither cried nor sobbed, but remained in her unfazed composure.

"Heat. You know that it's not me not to settle things completely right?"

"…"

His lack of response told her to continue, "You know that you left without even a goodbye. I want to settle things with us permanently. I can't sleep at night thinking of what I should or could have done…please Heat. I need to see you."

"…" She sat there, literally at the edge of her seat, waiting for his reply. Argilla resisted the strong urge to bite her fingernails.

"_You win Argi."_

She automatically let out the breath that she was unaware even holding, "Thanks Heat. I promise I won't take up anymore of your time than necessary."

He chuckled, and hearing his chuckle made her smile.

"_You don't have to be so formal Argi. Besides, you know you're always welcome with me." _

"Thanks Heat."

"_Very well, I'll fly over to Karma City in two days. We can talk then." _

"Heat…thank you. But, where in Karma City?"

He chuckled once more, _"Where else? At Maribel Café." _

She smiled, "Alright. I'll see you there. Bye."

The phone went dead. She felt mixed emotions at the moment. She felt happy that she had succeeded in the first part of her plan, but now, seeing him face to face once more…That was a different case. They both knew that things would never be the same and seeing him would be most inappropriate. But it had to be done.

"This would set things right."

xxxxx

"I contacted him today."

Her statement had frozen Serph on his tracks.

"And?"

"He…is coming over in two days. We're to talk at the Maribel Café."

She pouted at his lack of response. He merely walked over to their bed and got under the covers. She looked at him and saw him wearing his reading glasses and reading a book. She could tell that he wasn't in a conversational mood. She slowly and cautiously moved towards the bed. She carefully got on it, as to not disturb him. She debated on herself whether or not she would say anything at all.

"Goodnight Serph."

"Hn…"

'Well, at least he said something rather than another insult.'

She let out a deep breath; for a while there, it seemed that their relationship had diminished once more. She shut her eyes tightly; 'No. Every marriage has these sorts of problems. We'll work them out after my business with Heat is done.'

xxxxx

Argilla walked nervously through the hallways of the building. She hadn't been here in a while. She frowned at that thought. It was very negligent of her; negligent and ungrateful. She stopped walking in front of a white door.

She held her breath for a few moments and released it slowly, grasping the doorknob in her hand, while bringing her other hand, balled in a fist and knocking softly on the door.

"Who is it?" a coarse and low voice asked from the other side.

Argilla bit her bottom lip and answered, "It's me…mama…"

She waited for a few seconds and no reply came. Her heart pounded in nervousness when the voice spoke once more, "Come in…"

Argilla at once released the breath that she herself did not know she was holding and turned the knob gently. She opened the door timidly and poked her head inside to see her mother, sitting on her armchair, staring at the warm fire of her fireplace.

"Argilla, what's wrong?" she asked without turning to face her daughter.

Argilla's eyes became glazed with unshed tears as she beheld her mother. The woman's eyes were dull and relinquished any vibrancy that they once held. Her shoulders were slouched slightly, and her arms, thin and bony, like a defeated being who awaited death as her final repose. Her face was drained of color and was deathly pale with pointy cheekbones protruding impetuously from her face. Her hair was thin, no longer silky and fiery like her daughter's and was in the hue of a dull pink.

But, nonetheless, her warm smile illuminated her ashen face, giving her the maternal and ethereal glow that one would think of not being possible at one's age and state of being.

"Ma…I…I'm sorry…" Argilla stated, her voice quivering.

"For what?"

"For not being here…" she choked, bringing her hand to over her lips.

"For not being here…?" her mother asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

Argilla nodded and dared to walk towards her. She stopped right behind her and put a hand on her shoulders, "I'm here now mom…"

Her mother said nothing but laid a palm on her daughter's hand, "I understand Argilla…you have your life now. Your priority is there."

Slowly, Argilla's mother rose from her chair to fully look at her daughter, "Come now Argilla, why the tears?" She smiled warmly at her daughter and opened her arms towards her. Argilla smiled, amidst her tears and embraced her mother, "Mom…thank you…"

"For what?"

"For being the best mom…"

She smiled, running her wrinkly old hands through her daughter's soft and silky pink locks, "What's the matter Argilla?"

"Mom…I came to tell you something…"

She broke from her daughter's embrace and motioned for her to take the armchair while she lay on the bed.

"Mom…I have a problem…"

She nodded in Argilla's direction. She had always known when Argilla was struggling with something, may it be something physical or emotional.

"Serph and I…hadn't been getting along well the past few months…"

She said nothing and nodded, urging her daughter to continue.

After a good half an hour, Argilla had told her everything.

"Mom…I…I'm sorry. I never meant to bring dishonor…"

Argilla's mother looked at her with nothing but love and understanding in her eyes. None of the contempt that she had previously imagined her giving her was present. Argilla was greatly relieved.

"Argilla," she began, "no one has the ability to undo what has been done in the past. Whatever faults or crimes you may have committed will so remain in the past. But, the only thing you can do now, is to correct them. I know that you have decided to do what you have done without the intention of harming anyone. Now, your life as well as Serph's is fine. I also understand your need to speak with Heat."

She paused for a while and took a sip of her cup of tea by her bedside, before continuing, "Serph has every right to be angry and upset. But, once everything has been set right, he will see that it was for the best."

"Mom…"

"Come here sweetie…" she gently beckoned Argilla to her side, "Everything's going to be alright…"

"Thanks mom…"

xxxxx

Heat walked somberly through Karma City's streets. He was currently headed towards Maribel Café. He was going to see her once last time. Well, it was for the best, so that these feelings of guilt and whatnot would leave them alone. He saw only her smiling face. She truly was beautiful to his eyes. But then, May's pestering voice pierced through his mind like a nail being mercilessly hammered through an unfortunate piece of wood.

He remembered her words.

Flashback

"_You're going to Karma City? For how long?" _

"_Just for a day and a night. Don't worry oneechan. I'll be back soon. This is something that I have to do." _

"_It's about Argilla isn't it?" she asked knowingly. _

_Heat stopped his packing for a while and looked at her in the eyes, "Yeah it is."_

"_Heat…why are you…?" _

"_It's not what you think May. We're to talk to…let go and get back to our separate lives. It's…goodbye basically." _

"_I see…I understand." _

_Heat resumed his packing and she spoke again, "Heat? Whatever you do…don't fall in love with her a third time. Just accept this…and let it go." _

"…"

End Flashback

He walked into the café and looked around. It brought many fond memories. Memories that he did not wish to remember. He didn't want to stay there. His feet wanted to just turn around and run. But, he promised himself that after this, everything would be as they were. All he had to do was sit through this.

He scowled inwardly. How ironic. How could a place filled with so much fond memories be a place of suffering?

"May I help you?"

The voice of a waitress broke him from his trance, "Yes, I would like a table…for three."

Three? Heat had decided that perhaps Serph would join them. He sneered; that would be a sight to see. The picture that his mind was providing him was so wrong that he couldn't find the words to begin describing it. It would be just like during the inauguration ball, only now, there was no more room for pretend. No more masks, no more pseudo names.

Heat had told the waitress to arrange a place where it had privacy. The waitress led him into the corner of the café which was meant for families. Heat looked around his surroundings; it was perfect. It was large enough for five people, had a warm and elegant ambience thanks to the dark wood furniture spiced up with Japanese ornaments and Japanese shoji doors.

Heat smiled; Argilla was the one who introduced him to this café. She always liked Japanese designs. No wonder she liked this place. Heat seated himself on the chair and glanced at his watch. It was exactly six PM. He was right on time. All he had to do was wait for them.

xxxxx

Argilla sat in the car nervously. Serph wasn't ignorant to her silent yet poorly-hidden behavior. It was irritating him.

"Would you stop that?"

The tone of his voice shot through her barrier of fantasy and she immediately looked at him, stopping her fidgeting.

"I'm sorry."

Serph sneered, "Don't bother. Just get in there, do what you came to do and get out."

Argilla tilted her head in confusion, "Aren't you…going to join us?"

"…No." he replied, unfazed yet his voice sounded irritated.

"Why not?" Was he angry at her? She thought that they had already decided to go together.

"I have no business with Heat. I never told you but, we met up at Sahasrara three months ago."

Argilla's eyes widened. This happened? When? She thought back for a moment and then remembered the time that Serph had given a speech at Sahasrara University. That must have been the time.

"I told him whatever I wanted to say, and he did the same. There's no need for me to be there."

"But…"

"I trust you."

Serph's words had brought a smile on Argilla's face. For the past two days, she had only experienced worry and apprehension from thinking of Heat and a sense of fear and awkwardness. But now, she felt renewed hope. He still trusted her. And because of that, she fell in love with him all over again.

The car came to a gentle stop in front of the café. Argilla held her hands together in anxiousness. This was it.

"I'll pick you up in two hours."

His voice snapped her out of her daze.

"It won't take that long Serph."

"Then, give me a call and I'll come and get you."

She smiled and pecked him on the cheek, "Thank you Serph."

"I'll see you later." His blank and expressionless response, however, did little to deter her from her renewed vigor.

"Where will you go Serph?"

Genuinely, she was curious.

"I think I'll stop by the lab for a while. I have to check upon one of the subjects anyway."

Serph gazed at her and saw that she had unsure and worried eyes. He held her hand, "Don't worry about me. Just do what you came to do. I'll be fine."

"Alright."

xxxxx

When Serph had finally given his consent and support to Argilla's meeting with Heat, it was suffice to say that he had done so with the outmost amount of resistance and reluctance.

No matter how Argilla had reasoned to him that it was for the best, it still didn't sit quite right with Serph; after all, it was highly awkward for the husband to escort his wife to meet her ex-lover.

Serph cursed.

Was that the real reason why he was displeased with this arrangement? Because he felt awkward?

Or was it because he once again felt threatened by Heat?

He frowned; he agreed with the latter rather than the former.

But then, he took several deep breaths as he sped through the streets and tried to relax himself. He was here, en route to his lab while she was there; with him.

Serph was never going to know what will have transpired between them truly. All he had to count on would be her word; her honest word. He really had to think; it was the lack of communication and the lack of trust that have torn them apart before. And now, with this situation with Heat, it was threatening to do the same as he felt emotions of distrust towards her float freely on his mind.

No.

He mustn't repeat the same mistake.

He had to trust her. She deserved that much at least.

xxxxx

Heat's eyes glued themselves on Argilla as she seated herself in front him. She wore a sunny white dress with spaghetti straps adorned with yellow patterns. The dress was simple enough but it hugged her figure quite perfectly. Her hair wasn't in its usual two Chinese buns, but was in one messy bun. Heat felt blood rush into his face.

She always had this effect on him.

He shook his head, remembering May's words, _'Don't fall in love with her a third time.'_

"Hey Argi; it's been a long time." He flashed a cocky grin. He missed her so much. Her warm smile brought fuzzy feelings in his chest. Suddenly, he remembered that she was here in behalf of her marriage, and so his head whipped around surveying the area.

"Are you looking for someone?" Argilla asked.

"Erm, where's your husband?" Heat asked, confused.

"He… He told me that he doesn't have any business with you…so…he'll just pick me up when we're done."

"I see…"

"Heat…I love this spot that you picked out." Argilla said truthfully, appreciating the ornaments around her.

Heat scratched his head and grinned sheepishly, "Well, it's not me so much. The waitress suggested this place. I wanted to have a private place to talk…so, I asked whether they had something like this and voila!"

"Heat…?" The sound of her voice erased any fuzzy feelings within Heat as he remembered and was clearly reminded of their business here.

"…?"

"Serph told me that you two met up months ago; at Sahasrara…What happened at Sahasrara? Did Serph say something to you?"

Heat raised an eyebrow, "You didn't know about that? I thought he told you; well, I assumed he told you."

"Told me what?"

"Well, it's no biggie really. We just had a man to man talk."

The expression on Argilla's face told Heat that she wasn't convinced. His hands were flying up in all sorts of gestures and yet no coherent words came from him.

"…And?" Argilla asked, egging him on.

"Well, let's just say that his fist was a more effective talker than his mouth."

Argilla's hand flew to her mouth, "He hit you?" she whispered.

"Well, it couldn't be avoided Argi. So, well, yeah he did."

"I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize. Believe me when I say that I understand why de did it and I understand how he was feeling…"

The air between them grew silent once more, "Argilla." he began in a serious tone, his red eyes pouring into hers, "Why am I here?"

"Heat…" She looked uncomfortable to him. She kept fidgeting with the table napkins, her eyes averting his gaze.

Heat looked at Argilla with eager eyes.

"So, what's this about?"

"Heat…why did you run? You didn't even say goodbye…"

Her eyes were filled with sadness and he couldn't bear to look into them, "Argi…you know me…I…I'm not good with words. I figured that when you said what you said and made your choice, I…I thought that there was nothing more to talk about. I figured that you wanted me out of your life…so I bailed."

"Heat…I would never…"

"Never what…?" his voice sounded hopeful and Argilla didn't wish to drive him through the same road of false hope.

"I would never tell you to…do anything you wouldn't want to. If you wanted to leave, then do so…but at least, let me know."

"I just didn't think that it would affect you this way."

"Well, it did Heat! You're a special friend…"

"I'm sorry…"

"I think I understand Heat." she whispered sorrowfully, closing her eyes and balling her hand into a fist. She opened her eyes once more after a few moments and took a sip of her tea and he noticed that her hands shook as she held her cup.

"Argi…what's up? What am I doing here again? I can't…I mean…this is really aloof for me."

"Heat…I just want to settle things with us. I know that we could never be…but at least I want to know that there are no hard feelings. You're right; I do know you and I should have expected that…but you should also know me. With what you've done, I felt awful; more awful than what I felt when we…"

He nodded in understanding and she continued, "I wasn't able to sleep at all since you left. It's my fault I know…but I wanted to talk to you before you left."

"Well, forget all that. I'm here now. So, what did you want to say?"

"I wanted to tell you so many things that day…but…I just couldn't. I don't know why I was so afraid to tell you. It was just that, maybe I was afraid that it might all seem so fake to you; that it might sound as if I was just trying to make you feel better or worse, that it sounded as if I was rubbing salt in your wound."

She shook her head and closed her eyes, "That's why I didn't…I couldn't…"

Argilla opened her eyes at the feeling of someone holding her hand; she looked at her hand and saw Heat grasping it tightly. Her eyes met his and she saw one of his most endearing smiles. She returned his smile.

"Go on Argi."

She nodded, "I want to say…thank you, for everything. You are a very special person to me Heat. You're one of my closest friends, if not, my best friend. It just pained me to no end that we have to be separated like this. I also wanted to tell you that…I don't regret what happened to us. Maybe it was just destiny. But…I also want you to be happy Heat. And if being apart is the best solution for us to be happy, then so be it. But…" She let out a feigned laugh, "I don't want you to depart without letting you know of how much I care for you.

"I don't want you to think that I was using you to spite Serph. I wasn't. If things were different…perhaps…then…"

She let out a heavy sigh, "Well, you can imagine how much could have changed between us if I weren't married right? Heat…I just don't want you to hold any grudges against me…"

"Argilla I would never do that to you…"

She held his hand tighter, "I know…because you told me now…but if you weren't here to tell me that…then, I'd never really know for sure. The guilt would eat me up and I wouldn't know what to do or where to find you. I had just been lucky that I was able to find you."

Heat flashed a toothy grin, "What did I tell you before Argi?"

Argilla gave him a confused look and he chuckled, "You'd never lose me Argi. Never. Like you said, we weren't meant to be and that we deserve some time apart, maybe we'd meet up someday or maybe we won't but…the important thing is that…you know that I would never hold anything against you. I love you remember? That's why I'm letting you go; because you're happiest with Serph. You are one of my inspirations in life Argi. I'll be forever thankful of that. And I'll be honest; I love you so much, that it hurts. But," he grinned once more, "this is the way it's supposed to be right? So, then…let's live our lives."

"Heat…thank you."

"Anytime Argilla. Anytime."

Heat gazed at Argilla, seeing her face filled with hope and relief, her eyes sparkling, made him feel contented as well.

"Well, Argi," he started, standing up, "I have to get going. I have a plane to catch. May is waiting for me after all."

Argilla stood up as well, "Your sister?"

He nodded, "The little booger's graduating next semester from Sahasrara Karma University."

"I'm so happy for her. Give her my regards won't you…?" she whispered, letting a tear roll down her cheek. Heat wiped it away with his finger, feeling her soft skin, "Don't do that Argi…" he whispered, "don't cry."

"I'm sorry. I just can't help it."

"When you need me, you know where to find me." Heat tore his gaze from hers and put the payment on the table, "This is really it huh?"

Argilla nodded.

Heat smiled a bittersweet smile, "Goodbye Argilla."

"Goodbye Heat."

He then walked over to her and embraced her tightly. Neither spoke and after a few moments, he broke away from her arms and wordlessly walked out of the café, without looking back.

Argilla felt a part of her break but at the same time, she felt a part of her restored. She smiled at his retreating figure and as she did, she heard her phone ring. Serph was outside.

She quickly gathered her things and motioned for the waiter to take the bill.

xxxxx

"How did it go?" Serph asked, his voice calm, as he walked into their home. Argilla quirked an eyebrow, slightly surprised that he had suddenly decided to speak. Serph, whilst in their car had said not a word to her, and she, knowing full well as to his displeasure of her rendezvous with Heat had not questioned him about it.

And now, feeling as if his discomfort had lessened, if not dissipated, Argilla felt confident to answer his question.

"It went…" she looked at the window and into the clouds, "fine."

"Argilla…"

"Serph…I love you…" Argilla replied hastily, and spontaneously, cutting off whatever it was her husband had wanted to say.

Serph was surprised at her sudden declaration of affection and not the slightest offended in her interruption of his speech. He smiled. The three words she spoke laid all of his fears and doubts in his mind and heart to rest. She walked over to him and embraced him. He said nothing but just returned her token of affection.

She looked up at him, "I choose you…"

Her words were carefully breathed out as Serph was transfixed on her luscious lips as she did so.

He looked longingly in to her eyes, his lithe fingers lightly tracing the lines of her jaw before leaning down towards her and capturing her lips in a tender kiss.

xxxxx


	12. Epilogue

A/N: For Warning and Disclaimer, refer to PROLOGUE

Epilogue:

Serph walked through the foyer of their manor. He sighed; the manor that he inherited from his parents simply was too big for just the two of them.

"Argilla?"

Argilla came walking from the living room, "Hey," she stood tip-toed pecking him on the cheek, "How's work?"

"Great. The Embryon Project was a success. We are ready to begin the next project…but…"

But? This wasn't like Serph, Argilla thought.

"I declined the offer to head its procedure."

"Huh? But why?"

Argilla was confused. This was one of the projects that he lived for. Why would he give that up?

"So that I could spend time with you…and the little critter." he said softly, gently stroking her slightly round belly.

"Serph…" The happiness that she was feeling was so overwhelming that couldn't help but sob on his shirt.

"I love you Argilla…" he said embracing her, "I choose you."

xxxxx

"Heat?"

"Hm?"

"Are you thinking about her?" May asked, pulling her brother's attention from the TV.

Heat's eyes immediately went from the TV to May's eyes, "No…but now that you mentioned it…yeah."

"Do you still love her?"

"Yeah…I do."

"So…what happens now?" May bit her lip and looked sympathetically at her brother.

Heat chuckled and put an arm around May, focusing on the TV once more, "I let go May…"

May looked at him in confusion and he chuckled again, "I let go; I have to…for the love of her."

xxxxx

FIN.


End file.
